High School Love
by Re-L'Kairi-chan
Summary: Kisah cinta Naruto dan kawan kawannya di SMA! Last Chapter updated! ShikaTema, NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaIno, NejiTen. Don't like, don't read. R&R please?
1. Chapter 1

Haloooooo~~~~~

Back with me, Re-L with an another crazy ff… I hope this fiction can entertain all of you.. ^_^. Kal ini gue mutusin buat cerita serius, mudah mudahan dapat di mengerti...

Summary: Kisah cinta Naruto dan kawan kawannya di SMA! SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, SaIno, NejiTen. Don't like, don't read. R&R please?

Warning: AU, hampir semua karakter OOC, Gazebabo, deelel

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto only

High School Love belongs to ME.

**High School Love**

**Chapter 1**

_Saat jam istirahat di Konoha High school, tepatnya di kantin…._

"Sakura! Sakura! Beneran lo dulu temenan ama Sasuke?!" Tanya Karin sambil menggoyang goyangkan bahu Sakura yang sedang memakan bakso.

"Iya. Emangnya kenapa?" Jawab Sakura seraya melepaskan tangan Karin dari bahunya.

"Ayo lu ngomong ama dia tentang gue!! Biar dia suka ama gue! Ngomong tentang kebaikan kebaikan gue… kecantikan gue… Dari dulu gue pengen ngobrol ama Sasuke! Banyak banget cewek yang mau pdkt ama dia! Bagus deh, sekarang ikan yang gue incar sudah mendekati umpan!" Ujar Karin dengan bahasa iblisnya.

"Umh? Waktu kecil emang kita bedua temenan… tapi sejak masuk SD, kami udah ga temenan lagi… hehehehe…." Ujar Sakura innocent

"UAAPPHAAA??!!! Ayo temenan lagi ama dia!! Lu satu satunya harapan gue, Sakura!! Lu kartu andalan gue!" Teriak Karin sambil muncrat muncrat kuah bakso.

"Uh..."

Waktu kecil memang Sakura berteman akrab dengan Sasuke, tetapi sejak masuk SD, mereka berdua terpisah karena tenggelam dalam hobi masing masing. Itu cara alami yang memisahkan mereka. Sejak itu, dia tidak lagi berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Ia tidak berbincang bincang lagi dengan Sasuke. Sakura sebenarnya tertarik dengan kepopuleran Sasuke. Sasuke memang tampan, pintar dan menjadi idola seluruh murid perempuan di sekolahnya. Terkadang Sakura takut padanya, jika mereka berdua bertemu selalu saja tidak bicara, tidak seperti Sasuke-kun yang dulu yang biasa ia kenal. Memang Sakura berasal dari desa Konoha, Sasuke juga. Mereka bisa sampai ke Konoha City karena semua murid angkatan SMP mereka di sana di berikan beasiswa untuk sekolah di Konoha High School. Karena Sasuke dan Sakura sekelas, mereka bersama sama di transfer ke Konoha City.

"Sakura, kita balik ke kelas yuk, sebentar lagi kita masuk." Ajak Hinata.

"Eh? Udah mau masuk? Bakso gue belum habis nih..." Ujar Sakura sambil mencomot baksonya.

"Ya udah, cepet abisin dulu, kita tungguin. Tapi jangan lama lama, ntar kita di setrap lagi..." Ujar Temari

"Iya iya..." Sakura pun melanjutkan melahap baksonya. Beberapa saat kemudian,

_Teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeettttttttt_

Bel masuk pun berbunyi.

"Buruan jidat bandara! Ntar kita telat!" Teriak Ino

"Iya iya! Dasar Ino-pig!". Lalu mereka berlima kembali ke kelas masing masing.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_Saat pulang sekolah... _

"Ino! Lu ga pulang bareng kita?" Tanya Tenten

"Hari ini ga bisa, gue ada kerja sambilan. Lain kali aja ya!" Ujar Ino

"Oh ok! TTDJ ya!" Ujar Sakura

"Sip!"

Ino pun berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari arah teman temannya. Ia berangkat ke tempat kerja sambilannya. Bidang sekretarisasi*. Di sini, Ino di pekerjakan untuk menjadi sekretaris atau asisten seseorang selama seminggu. Biasanya menjadi model untuk pemotretan atau lukisan. Tetapi terkadang ada juga yang hanya membantu bantu saja. Dan di bayar tentunya, dan bayarannya lumayan. Cukup untuk beli bahan makanan selama seminggu. Ino dan teman temannya tinggal di asrama. Ino, Sakura dan Tenten adalah murid pindahan dari desa Konoha ke Konoha City. Sedangkan Temari berasal dari Suna, sebuah desa besar yang selalu panas terik, dan Hinata memang berasal dari Konoha City sendiri. Selama di sana, biasanya mereka di masakkan oleh ibu asrama mereka, Kurenai, yang juga salah seorang guru di Konoha High School, dan terkadang mereka juga masak bersama sama. Karena dana BOS hanya sampai SMP saja, jadi sekali sebulan mereka di kirimi uang oleh orang tua mereka masing masing untuk biaya peralatan sekolah.

"Ok, Ino. Minggu ini kamu akan bekerja sebagai asisten seorang pelukis muda. Ini alamatnya" Ujar bos Ino seraya memberikan secarik kertas padanya.

"Oh, Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu." Pamit Ino

Kemudian Ino pergi ke ruang pekerja dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju kaos berwarna ungu muda dan celana tiga perempat berwarna putih. Setelah itu ia membeli beberapa snack untuk di emil di perjalanan dan pergi naik taxi. Setelah sampai di alamat yang di tuju, ia segera membayar taxi dan membunyikan bel rumah bak _white house_, bercat putih dan mempunyai pilar pilar yang tinggi.

Ino membunyikan belnya.

TEEEETTT!!!

Tidak ada respon.

TEEEEEEETTTT!!!

TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTT!!!

Sudah dua menit masih tidak ada respon.

"Assalamualaikum! Permisi!! Spadaaaa!!! Anybody Hoommeeeeee??? Halooooo?? Sepadaaa????!!!" Teriak Ino cerewet sambil membunyikan bel rumah tersebut.

"Iya iya, waalaikum salam... umh, anda siapa ya?" Tanya seorang pria berkulit putih seraya tersenyum, entah senyum palsu atau asli, hanya dia dan yang di atas yang tahu, yang muncul dari dalam.

"Oh, perkenalkan. Saia Yamanaka Ino. Saya di sini untuk memenuhi permintaan pemilik rumah ini untuk menjadi sekretarisnya selama seminggu. Anda orang yang punya rumah?" Tanyanya sopan.

"Ya. Saya Sai. Silahkan masuk" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lagi.

"Terima kasih"

Lalu Ino di bawa oleh pemuda bernama Sai itu ke sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan lukisan lukisan. Sai ternyata telah menyediakan semua perlengkapan dan hidangan untuk asistennya. Seperti minuman dan makanan, juga perlengkapan untuk jadi modelling.

"Silahkan duduk" Ujar Sai

"Oh terima kasih"

Kemudian selama dua jam, Ino membantu Sai menyelesaikan lukisannya sebanyak dua buah. Keduanya adalah potret Ino. Yang pertama adalah close up Ino dan yang kedua adalah potret Ino sedang makan malam (Jangan protes). Mereka sudah mulai akrab, walaupun Sai masih agak dingin. Mereka juga sudah memakai gue-elo.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga..." Ujar Ino lega.

"................" Sai hanya diam dan tersenyum.

_"Senyum ini lagi? Apa senyum ini palsu? Dia ga keliatan ikhlas... Apa mungkin dia cuma berpura pura supaya keliatan baik, gitu? Makanya dia senyum terus? Tapi nada suaranya bukan nada suara orang yang seneng... Lebih kedengeran sedih dan sepertinya kesepian.." _Batin Ino

"Umh, Sai, boleh ga, gue nanya sesuatu?"

"Ya. Apa?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum

"Maap kalo gue agak lancang, gue perhatiin elo dari tadi senyum melulu... senyum lo itu beneran atau cuma pura pura sih?"

Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius. "Oh itu... gue ikhlas kog. Emangnya kenapa sih? Kog nanya kayak gitu?"

"Ga papa... cuma nanya doang kog, penasaran aja, hehehehehehe..." ujar Ino agak salah tingkah

"Oh, begitu..." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lagi

"Ya udah kalau begitu. Umh, udah mau sore nih, gue pulang dulu ya!" Ujar Ino pamit

"Baiklah. Gue anter lo ke luar"

Lalu Ino pun kembali ke asrama sekolah dengan taxi.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Di sekolah, sedang marak maraknya situs tentang _dating online_. Nama situsnya .com (KDO) Seluruh sekolah membicarakannya, tetapi Temari, Sakura, Hinata, dan Ino tidak tertarik, hanya Tenten yang tertarik dengan situs itu. Di dalam asrama di sediakan satu komputer di setiap kamar. Di dalam setiap kamar ada dua orang. Tenten sekamar dengan Temari, Sakura sekamar dengan Ino dan Hinata sekamar dengan Karin, murid pindahan dari suatu desa yang sangat amat terpencil yang populasinya hanya 20 orang. Setiap hari Tenten mengunjungi situs itu pada malam hari setelah belajar. Suatu malam ia berkenalan dengan seorang pria bernama Hyuuga Neji. Setelah beberapa kali chattingan, akhirnya Tenten mengetahui kenapa Neji itu ikut mendafatar di situs ini. Dia bilang bahwa dia di paksa oleh adiknya, Hanabi dan pamannya juga. Mereka bilang Neji itu tidak normal kalau belum punya pacar, jadi setelah mendengar tentang situs kencan virtual Konoha, mereka segera memaksa Neji untuk ikut mendaftar dan setiap malam pasti akan di awasi oleh pamannya.

Sebenarnya situs ini sama dengan tempat chattingan yang biasa. Daftar, login, dan voila! Kita bisa chattingan dengan member di sana. Semua _nickname_ mereka sama dengan yang biasa kita ketahui, unik unik. Seperti halnya Tenten, Cute_Mickey_Girl. Cute berasal dari bahasa inggris, imut. Sebagai anak muda kan tidak apa apa narsis, begitu kata Tenten. Mickey berasal dari cepol Tenten yang seperti telinga Mickey Mouse. Dan Girl dari jenis kelamin Tenten sendiri.

Neji telah memberi tahu Tenten data data tentang dirinya. Neji bersekolah di Hyuuga Academy, kampus yang di dirikan oleh keluarga Hyuuga sendiri. Keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang terpandang. Kebanyakan yang bersekolah di sana adalah keluarga Hyuuga, beberapa lainnya dari keluarga terpandang juga, dan jenius, tentunya. Neji berumur 19 tahun, setahun lebih tua dari Tenten. Tinggal di Hyuuga's Mansion nomor 1. Ia bersaudara dengan Hinata, dan ia kini tinggal dengan ayah Hinata, Paman Hiashi. Sekarang Tenten sedang online di KDO.

Byakugan_Boy: Halo~ Ada orang di sana??

Cute_Mickey_Girl: Halo! Akhirnya lu online juga! Udah gue tunggu tunggu tauk! XD

Byakugan_Boy: Masa? Lo kangen ya, ama gue? Hahahahahaha... ;)

Cute_Mickey_Girl.: Ada ada aja lo... ya, sebenernya kangen dikit, kangen ama kebelaguan lo... xixixixixi... ohya, jarang jarang ya, lo ketawa, ada apa neh? Kog tiba tiba ketawa?

Byakugan_Boy: Ga ada. Emang salah ya, kalau gue ketawa?

Cute_Mickey_Girl: Ga sih.... tumben aja gitu. Ohya, lu lagi ngapain sekarang?

Byakugan_Boy: Gue lagi ngetik sambil nonton televisi. Lu sendiri?

Cute_Mickey_Girl: Hehehe... sama dunk! Gue lagi nonton ama Temari, temen sekamar gue.

Byakugan_Boy: Oh... Udah makan belom?

Cute_Mickey_Girl: Udah kog, tadi makan nasi goreng, hehehehe....

Byakugan_Boy: Ohya, gue jadi penasaran ama muka asli lo. Keliatannya lu kebanyakan ketawa deh. Hehe. Peace!

Cute_Mickey_Girl: Masa siiihhh? Hahahahaa... kalau begitu ketemuan aja yuk!

Byakugan_Boy: Beneran nih?

Cute_Mickey_Girl: H-m. Kenapa? Lu ga mau?

"Tenten! Gue udah capek nih, ntar lu matiin tu tipi ama komputernya ya! Gue mau baca komik dulu!" Ujar Temari

"Sip Bos!" Jawab Tenten. Lalu ia melanjutkan chatnya.

Byakugan_Boy: Gue mau kok! Ya udah, gimana kalau makan siang di cafe D-Lite hari minggu, jam tiga?

Cute_Mickey_Girl: Ok! Gue besok pakai baju pink n jangan lupa, besok gue orang yang rambutnya cokelat cepolnya dua!

Byakugan_Boy: Iya iya, kayak Mickey Mouse itu kan??

Cute_Mickey_Girl: Iya iya! Eh!! Bukan! Bukan!

Byakugan_Boy: Heheheh... becanda... ya udah, gue mau tidur dulu, besok, lo cari aja cowok rambut cokelat n besok pake baju putih n celana item. Sampai ketemu besok ya? Bye bye!! See ya 2 morrow!

Cute_Mickey_Girl: See ya!

Tenten pun menutup chatnya. Kemudian berbaring di tempat tidur setelah mematikan komputer dan TV. Semalaman ia memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi keesokan harinya sebelum ia tertidur.

ZZzZzzzz..... Selamat tidur

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Keesokan paginya, di sekolah mereka di beri tugas bahasa Indonesia, untuk membuat laporan tentang tugas mereka yang di berikan oleh guru bahasa Indonesia, Sarutobi Asuma. Mereka di suruh mengerjakan tugas berkelompok, setiap kelompok ada dua orang, dan pasangannya di acak, laki laki dengan perempuan. Setelah pengundian, akhirnya di putuskan. Temari dengan Shikamaru, Sakura dengan Lee, Hinata dengan Naruto, Ino dengan Chouji, dan Tenten dengan Kiba. Shikamaru dan Temari bertugas di bagian administrasi perpustakaan, Sakura dan Lee bekerja di UKS sekolah, Hinata dan Naruto bertugas di kantin sekolah, Ino dan Chouji bertugas di membantu bantu di _Garden Club, _dan Tenten dengan Kiba bertugas tenaga tambahan di tata usaha sekolah. Selama ini, Shikamaru dan Temari tidak pernah akur, mereka selalu bertengkar, jadi kelihatannya tugas kelompok kali ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik.

Di perpustakaan yang terkenal dengan pengurusnya yang pelupa, pukul 12.02 siang...

"Pak, kami berdua dapat tugas untuk membantu di sini..." Jelas Temari seraya menyodorkan surat peruntukkan mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian berdua bisa membantu saya menginput data dan membereskan buku buku, juga bagian administrasinya." Jelas Bapak itu.

"Baiklah pak. Kami akan segera mengerjakannya. Ya kan Shikamaru?" Ujar Temari.

"........." Shikamaru tidak mendengarnya, dia tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

"Ya kan, Shikamaru?!" Tegur Temari sambil menginjak kaki Shikamaru

"Aw! Eh, i-iya!" Ujar Shikamaru. "Sakit tauk!" bisik Shikamaru pada Temari

"EGP" Balas Temari sambil berbisik.

Setelah selesai menginput data, menata buku dan mengurus administrasi perpustakaan, mereka istirahat sejenak di ujung perpustakaan, yang jauh dari ketiga pintu masuk.

(Bisik mode: on)

"Hah, merepotkan" Keluh Shikamaru

"Elo emang repot semuanya Shikamaru.." Komen Temari

"Dasar cewe ngerepotin, ga usah komen segala lagi, kan bukan urusan elo" Ujar Shikamaru gusar

"Ya sekarang jadi urusan gue lah! Gue kan ada di samping elo! Gue denger apa yang elo bilang!!"

"Dasar perempuan cerewet" Ujar Shikamaru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Huuh, Shikamaru!!!" Teriak Temari sambil memukul mukul bahu Shikamaru

"Aduh! Sakit tauk!"

"Yang mulai kan elo!"

"Bukan gue kog! Kan elo yang komen duluan, elo yang mulai!"

(Bisik mode: off)

"Elo!"

"Elo!!"

"ELO!!!"

"ELO!!!"

"SSSTTTTT!!!!!" Tegur pengurus perpustakaan (PP)

"Ma-maap pak!" Ujar keduanya.

"Gara gara elo nih!" Komen Temari

"Huh, ngerepotin aja lo"

"Ssstttt!!" Tegur PP sekali lagi.

"Maap pak!" Ujar keduanya lagi.

"Hah. Ngerepotin aja" Keluh Shikamaru (Bisik mode: on)

Mereka berdua pun terdiam selama beberapa menit. Setelah itu keduanya pun mencari bacaan sembari menunggu hingga pukul 14.00, saat perpustakaan tutup. Saat sedang sibuk membaca...

BRAK!!!!

CEKLEK!!!!

BRAK!!!!

CEKLEK!!!!

BRAK!!!!

CEKLEK!!!!

"Eh, suara apaan tuh?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Lu budeg ya? Itu kan suara pintu di kunci!" Jawab Temari cuek

"Masa? Kalau begitu, kita...."

"Apaan?" Tanya Temari

"Lu oon ya?! Kalau pintu kekunci berarti kita..."

"Tekurung dong!" Ujar Temari antusias, masih ga respon otaknya.

"Loh, kog jawabnya kayak gitu? Kita terkurung berdua di perpustakaan ini!! BERDUA!!" Teriak Shikamaru

"......."

"......."

"APA???!!!!!" Teriak Temari dengan keantusiasannya hingga menjatuhkan buku yang sedang ia baca.

Shikamaru sweatdropped

"Kog bisa? Tadi kan bapak itu tau kalo kita kerja di sini?!" Keluh Temari

"Lo kan tau kalo bapak ntu pelupa! Mungkin dia lupa kita masih di sini!" Ujar Shikamaru

"Duh! Coba lu liat ke luar gih! Siapa tau ada pintu yang belum di kunci! Gue liat jendelanya!" Perintah Temari

Kemudian Shikamaru memeriksa pintu depan, ternyata semuanya terkunci, yaiyalah, wong author ngetik 'brak ceklek'nya tiga kali... Sementara Temari juga sudah memeriksa semua jendela, semua jendela di beri pagar besi, walaupun jendela tak di kunci pun, tetap saja mereka takkan bisa keluar.

"Gimana, Shikamaru? Masih ada ga?" Tanya Temari

"Ga ada, udah kekunci semua. Jendelanya gimana?" Ujar Shikamaru

"Bisa kog, di buka, tapi ada jeruji besinya, tetep aja ga bisa keluar" Jelasnya

"......" Mereka pun terdiam. Sekarang mereka terkunci di dalam perpustakaan seperti orang bodoh. BERDUA. Berdua dengan orang yang kita benci dan sangat tidak suka, menyebalkan dan merepotkan. Sepertinya, inilah akhir hidup mereka. Terlunta lunta di perpustakaan.

BERDUA.

Ditekankan sekali lagi

BERDUA.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Sama halnya dengan Temari dan yang lainnya, Hinata juga mendapatkan tugas berkelompok dengan Naruto. Mereka mendapatkan tugas menjadi tenaga tambahan di kantin. Hinata jadi pusing, karena Naruto adalah pria yang di sukainya sejak pertama bertemu dengannya. Hinata tau bahwa Naruto menyukai Sakura, tetapi hal itu tidak membuatnya cemburu atau putus asa, karena Sakura tidak menyukai Naruto. Jadi, bagaimana pun juga Hinata pasti akan selalu salah tingkah jika bertemu dengan Naruto. Dan sekang ia akan bekerja sama dengan Naruto, berdua. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya, Hinata hanya mampu berdoa supaya ia tidak pingsan di depan Naruto. Sekarang sudah satu setengah jam setelah bel pulang berbunyi, mereka membantu membersihkan kantin dan hal lainnya. Sekarang sudah waktunya kembali ke asrama.

"Hei Hinata! Hinata!" Panggil Naruto

"E-eh, i-iya! A.. ada apa ya?"

"Lo ngapain? Dari tadi ngelamun aja.." Ujar Naruto

"Eng-enggak ada kog, oh iya, u, udah selesai belum, jam kerja kita?" Tanya Hinata

"Udah kog, yuk, kita pulang! Kita juga harus bikin laporannya dulu! Kita bikin dimana?"

"Umh, gimana kalau di asrama saja? Kita kan bisa membuatnya di ruang tengah." Usul Hinata

"Bagus juga! Ok! Kan udah capek nih, asrama kan lumayan jauh, kita naik bajaj aja!" Ujar Naruto bersemangat

"Eh, bajaj?" Hinata terkejut, karena Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang kaya raya, kemana mana selalu naik mobil dengan supir. Mana pernah mereka naik bajaj. Geng xi dong.

"Iya! Emangnya kenapa? Ga biasa ya? Ga papa, nanti juga biasa... Hehehehehe...." Ujar Naruto

"O-ok" Jawab Hinata

Kemudian mereka menaiki bajaj yang mereka temui di luar sekolah, selama di jalan, Hinata merasa tidak nyaman dengan bunyi bising yang di sebabkan oleh bajaj tersebut.

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETT....

TETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETETTTT....

TETETETETET-

"Hinata! Udah nyampe! Ayo turun!!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah turun dari bajaj tersebut.

"Eh? Sudah sampai?" Tanya Hinata, maklum tidak terdengar, baru pertama kalinya naik bajaj. Di telinga Hinata masih terngiang ngiang bunyi mesin bajaj tadi.

"Iya! Ayo turun!"

Lalu Hinata pun turun, dan kembali ke asrama. Sebelum mereka mengerjakan laporan tersebut, mereka mengganti baju terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu mereka mengerjakannya selama lima belas menit.

"Nah, sudah selesai" Ujar Hinata yang bertugas menulis laporannya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga... hehehehe... eh, Hinata, coba deh, makan keripik ramen ini, enak lho! Rasa ramen!" Promosi Naruto sambil menyodorkan sebungkus keripik kentang rasa ramen kepada Hinata

"Oh... b-baiklah" Ujar Hinata. Lalu ia mengambil satu keripik dari bungkusan itu

Krauk krauk krauk krauk.... _'OMG!! Beneran! Rasa ramen!'_ Batin Hinata

"Nah, gimana? Enak ga? Enak kan! Bener kan? Bener dong!" Tanya Naruto

"I-iya. Enak sekali" Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum manis.

_'Eh? Kog Hinata jadi manis banget ya? Bikin deg degan aja... eh! Gue mikirin apa sih?!! Bodoh! Bodoh!!! Lagian, Hinata kan ga mungkin suka ama gue... yah, kecantikannya emang ga bisa di pungkiri..._' Batin Naruto

"Kamu cantik juga ya Hinata!" Puji Naruto

"E-eh?"

1.....

2......

3!!!!!

BRAKK!!!

Hinata jatuh pingsan.

"EH?! HINATA?!!! HINATA! LO KENAPA?? HEY! BANGUUUN!" Teriak Naruto panik, karena takut di tuntut keluarga Hyuuga.

"Naruto! Apaan sih ribut ribut? Ngeganggu konsentrasi orang belajar aja!" Komen Sasuke dari kamar mereka berdua. Posisi Hinata dan Naruto di sini adalah di ruang tengah asrama. Asrama mereka di jadikan satu, anak perempuan di lantai atas dan anak laki laki di lantai bawah dan di batasi oleh pagar bergembok di tengah tengah tangga. Saat malam dan saat sekolah, pagar itu di kunci, dan saat lainnya, pagar itu di buka. Dan kamar Sasuke dengan Naruto berada paling dekat dengan ruang tengah, jadi terang saja Sasuke bisa mendengar teriakan Naruto yang suaranya sudah seperti TOA tersebut.-di rasengan-

"I-ini!! Hinata!! Dia pingsan!! Gue jadi khawatir! Takut ntar ada apa apa ama dia!! Gue bisa di tuntut keluarga Hyuuga!!!" Jelas Naruto

"Hah? Masa tiba tiba dia pingsan? Lo apain dia?" Tanya Sasuke yang ikut turun tangan membantu Naruto

"Ga ada! Gue cuma bilang dia keliatan manis aja, eh, dianya pingsan! Aneh!" Ujar Naruto

"Dasar Naruto! Lu ga peka banget ya, oya, lu buruan panggil temennya Hinata gih!" Usul Sasuke.

"Ok! Lu urus dia dulu ya!"

Kemudian Naruto naik ke lantai atas dan menggebrak pintu kamar Sakura dan Ino.

BRAKK!!

"SAKURA-CHAN! INOOOO!!!" Panggil Naruto

"ASTAGANABONARJADIDUA!!! SUARA APAAN TUH?!" Teriak Sakura yang sedang santai santai maskeran dengan timun di matanya.

"Ada apaan Naruto? Main gebrak pintu kamar orang aja..." Komen Ino yang sedang bersolek di depan cermin

"Kalian berdua! Ayo cepat turun! Hinata..."

"Kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Sakura

"Hinata pingsan!" Teriak Naruto

"APA?" Teriak Sakura dan Ino.

"Iya! Ayo cepet turun!"

Lalu mereka bertiga turun dan berlari ke ruang tengah.

"Hinata! Hinata!" Panggil Ino seraya menggoyang goyangkan tubuh Hinata

"Aduh, elo apain sih Nar? Kog bisa jadi begini?" Komen Sakura

"Naruto bilang dia cuma komen kalau Hinata itu manis dan tiba tiba Hinata pingsan" Jelas Sasuke

Sakura terkejut. Tiba tiba saja Sasuke yang populer itu berbicara padanya. Padanya. Wajah Sakura memerah. Sasuke terus saja menatapnya. Sakura pun memalingkan muka dan sok sibuk dengan Naruto

"Duh Naruto!! Lu bener bener ga peka sama sekali ya! Lo ga tau ya, gimana perasaan Hinata ke elo?" Tanya Sakura

"Enggak" Jawab Naruto dengan polosnya. "Emangnya dia ada perasaan apa ama gue? Dia ngefans ya, ama gue?" Ujar Naruto dengan narsisnya.

"Muke gile lu Nar. Hinata itu bukannya ngefans ke elo! Dia itu ada rasa ama elo taukk!! Jadi cowok kog ga peka banget sih!" Omel Ino

"Eh? M-masa?" Naruto jadi salah tingkah. '_Jadi? Dia suka ama gue? Masa seeehh??? Ga bisa di percayaaa!!'_ Inner Naruto jejeritan kayak cewek jatuh cinta. Muka Naruto merah padam.

"Muka lo kenapa Nar? Kog merah gitu?" Tanya Sasuke

"G-ga papa kog! Hehehehe..."

"Eh?" Hinata mulai sadarkan diri

"Hinata udah sadar! Hinata udah sadar!" Jerit Sakura

"Halo Hinata!" Sapa Naruto sambil melambai di depan wajah Hinata.

"Umh... ah..."

1.....

2......

3!!!!!

BRAKK!!!

Hinata jatuh pingsan lagi

**TBC... TBC... TBC....**

*JANGAN DI PROTES TENTANG MASALAH BIDANG PEKERJAANNYA. Gue ga tau itu kerjaan ada ato enggak yang penting di Konoha City ada! Di rumah gue yang satu lagi! Di jalan Shinigami no 51. Don't forget to visit when you come to Konoha City!! Pokoknya anggap aja pekerjaan itu ada. (Baca: titik)

Sekali lagi maaaappp!!! Maap fanficnya jelek... gue cuma mau berkarya...

Ohya, maap kalo gue publish/bales reviewnya lama, soalnya kan ada gempa di Sumbar tempat gue tinggal tapi di sini ga ada ang hancur, retak aja ga ada, wkwkwkwk. Jadi jaringan di sini agak terganggu karena mati lampu dan kesibukan sekolah udah kembali, jadi paling paling gue cuma bisa publish cerita 2 kali seminggu. MAAPP!!

Mudah mudahan aja, saudara gue yang di Padang selamat. Kabarnya ga ada seeh... Doain mereka selamat ya! -ngarep-. Kayaknya update yang ini butuh waktu lumayan lama, seminggu paling lama, soalnya gue sibuk, udah mau ujian MID... wkwk

DOn't forget to reviewww!!

PLEASE???


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 updated! Oya, Cerita SasuSaku garis besarnya gue dapet ide dari salah satu cerita di komik 'The Ugly Princess', gue ambil bagian temen masa kecilnya doang, xixixixi. Yang lainnya gue mikir keras ampe otak robek-lebay-. Kalau ada yang protes alurnya kecepetan, mungkin gue rasa begitu, tapi gue ga tau gimana caranya memperlambat alur cerita bego ini.

Summary: Kisah cinta Naruto dan kawan kawannya di SMA! SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, SaIno, NejiTen. Don't like, don't read. R&R please?

Warning: AU, hampir semua karakter OOC, Gazebabo, lebay-ness juga ada.

A/N: P. lebih ke cewe cewe soalnya lebih asik begitu.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto only.

High School Love belongs to ME. Just dance belongs to Lady Gaga.

**High School Love**

**Chapter 2**

_Sementara dengan Shikamaru dan Temari yang masih terkurung di perpustakaan..._

"Duh, gimana nih?" Tanya Temari

"Gue coba hubungin Naruto dan yang lain dulu. Lu coba hubungin yang lain deh" Saran Shikamaru

"Ok"

Lalu Temari menghubungi Sakura, nada sambung pribadi Sakura berbunyi.

_Just dance, gonna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo hmm just dance_

_Spin that record babe-*_

"_Halo? Assalamualaikum?" _Ujar suara di seberang telepon

"Halo! Sakura! Lo dimana?" Tanya Temari

_"Gue di asrama, emangnya kenapa? Elo dimana Tem?"_

"Gue di perpustakaan sekolah nih! Gue ama Shikamaru kekunci di dalem! Tolongin gue dong!" Jelas Temari

_"Ha? Kekunci? Kog bisa? Kan ada penjaga perpusnya?"_

"Nanti deh, gue jelasin. Pokoknya sekarang lu minta bantuan gih! Minta tolong ama penjaga sekolah, pinjem kuncinya!"

_"Iya iya! Lu tunggu di situ dulu ya!"_ Ujar Sakura kemudian memutus teleponnya.

"Shikamaru! Gue udah telepon Sakura, sekarang dia lagi kesini ntar dia pinjam kunci ke penjaga sekolah" Jelas Temari

"Oh, bagus kalo begitu. Lu kog masih panik? Kita tinggal tunggu aja kan?"

"Ha?" Temari tidak mengerti kata kata Shikamaru barusan.

"Iya, lu ga usah panik, kita tinggal tunggu bantuan kan? Ga bakal selamanya kita kekunci berdua di sini..." Jelas Shikamaru sambil tersenyum

DEG!

"Eh, i-iya..." Ujar Temari sambil blushing. _'Duh! Kog gue bisa deg degan gini ya? Kenapa gue bisa ngerasa deg degan ngeliat Shikamaru? Ah, ga mungkin, ga mungkin!! Gue pasti cuma ngerasa tenang aja, iya! Cuma ngerasa tenang aja!"_ Batin Temari ga nyambung

"Ya udah, sekarang kita tunggu aja..." Ujar Shikamaru

20 menit kemudian...

CEKLEK

BRAK!

"Temari! Shikamaru!" Teriak suara yang tidak asing lagi, suara Sakura (Baca: jidat bandara)

"Sakura!" Balas Temari

Kemudian Shikamaru dan Temari berjalan ke pintu masuk

"Weh, kalian bedua ga papa kan?" Tanya Naruto yang ternyata ikut serta

"Ga papa kog, lagian bisa kena apaan di dalem perpustakaan?" Ujar Shikamaru

"Kan bisa aja kalian berdua di dalem... ehem... hehehehehehe... itu looohh" Ujar Naruto dengan genitnya.

"Lu mikirin apa sih Nar? Jorok deh" Komen Temari

"Kan bisa aja... gitu.. hehehe..."

"Udah udah! Yuk, kita balek ke asrama! Ohya, tadi Naruto bikin masalah lagi lho" Ujar Sakura sembari mulai berjalan ke asrama.

"Biasa itu, bukan Naruto namanya kalau nggak bikin masalah" Ujar Shikamaru

"EH! Apaan sih lo Shikamaru! Pitnah itu! Pitnah!! Bela Naruto

"DUuuh! Kalian bedua bisa diem ga sih?! Berisik tauk!" Ujar Temari melerai mereka berdua.

"Iya, Naruto tadi bikin Hinata pingsan! Hinata, seperti yang kalian tau, pemalu banget kan, apa lagi ama Naruto... Trus, Naruto yang ga tau apa apa, muji dia, eh, Hinatanya pingsan!" Jelas Sakura

"Eh? Masa? Hahahahaha... Gila lo Nar! Ga peka banget sih!" Komen Temari

"Kalian ini apaan sih? Dari tadi gue di bilangin ga pekaaa mulu" Gerutu Naruto

"Makanya, jadi orang itu mikir pake otak bukan pake dengkul!" Komen Shikamaru

"Halah"

Hal hal yang berkembang sejak Temari dan Shikamaru terkunci berdua di perpustakaan, yaitu mereka tidak bertengkar lagi dan hubungan mereka sudah tidak kaku, mulai melunak. Percakapan mereka juga sudah mulai hangat, tidak dingin seperti dulu ^_^

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Malam harinya, di KDO (KonohaDatingOnline)

Byakugan_Boy: Eh, Tenten, ada yang mau gue omongin nih...

Cute_Mickey_Girl: Apa?

Byakugan_Boy: Kayaknya gue ga bisa deh, datang besok...

Cute_Mickey_Girl: Eh, kenapa?

Byakugan_Boy: Gue ada urusan keluarga, gimana kalau hari Sabtu aja?

Cute_Mickey_Girl: Umh, ok deh. Masih di tempat yang sama kan?

Byakugan_Boy: Iya, udah ya, gue cuma mau ngasih tau itu aja.. Sayonara

Cute_Mickey_Girl: :)

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_Beberapa hari kemudian, hari Sabtu siang, saat dimana biasanya murid murid pulang ke rumah orang tuanya..._

"Tem, lo ga pulang?" Tanya Tenten yang sedang membaca komik.

"Kayaknya enggak deh, gue disini aja, lagian kan, gue cuma tinggal bertiga ama Kankurou n Gaara. Elo sendiri?" Jawab Temari.

"Hari ini enggak, gue ada janji di kafe jam tiga di sini" Ujar Tenten

"Ama siapa?" Tanya Temari

"Ama temen chatting..." Jawab Tenten santai. Mendengar nada kalimat Tenten, Temari merasa Tenten sudah tak perlu di interview lagi.

"Oooh.."

_Sementara di kamar Sakura dan Ino....._

"Ino, lu ga pulang? Kog belum siap siap?" Tanya Sakura

"Gue ga jadi pulang deh, males, lagian gue ada kerja sambilan. Minggu besok aja, soalnya minggu besok gue ga kerja sambilan" Jelas Ino

"Oh. Ok deh, gue pergi dulu ya" Ujar Sakura

"Hm"

Sementara dengan Hinata, ia selalu pulang sekali dua minggu, dan minggu ini ia akan pulang ke rumahnya.

_Di stasiun kereta api..._

"_Perhatian perhatian... Kereta menuju Desa Konoha akan segera di berangkatkan. Jadi di mohon bagi para penumpang untuk segera masuk ke dalam kereta_"

Mendengar suara itu, Sakura langsung naik ke atas kereta. Di kereta, saat sudah duduk,

ang beberapa hari lalu tercium olehnya juga. Bau parfum SASUKE.

'_UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Mampus gue!!! Gimana neeeehhhh???? KOg bisa satu kereta??? MHOAMMMMAAA!! Gue pasti bakal di marahin ama Sasuke neh... duuh...'_ Inner Sakura jejeritan. Sasuke menatap Sakura, Sakura sedang memasang tampang yang sangat aneh dan tidak enak di lihat. Mereka terdiam.

"Eh! Mau pulang juga ya?" Tanya Sakura reaksi cepat supaya tidak di marahi./

Sasuke terdiam, Sakura sudah mulai panik, jangan jangan Sakura akan di marahi lagi.

"Hm?... Iya" Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh..." Ujar Sakura lega. '_Untung aja ga di marahin.. fiuuuuhhh'_

Selama perjalanan mereka hanya terdiam. Sesampai rumah pun mereka juga tak berbicara. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil saat berpisah dengan Sasuke di depan rumahnya. Di rumah, Sakura di sambut oleh kedua orang tuanya, ternyata mamanya Sasuke juga ada di sana.

"Hai, Sakura-chan" sapa mamanya Sasuke. Mikoto.

"Wah, ada tante Mikoto! Selamat siang tante!" Ujar Sakura ramah. Soalnya dia suka pada mamanya Sasuke sejak kecil.

"Sudah lama ya. Ohya, Sakura-chan, udah lama ya, Sakura-chan ga main ke rumah tante. Ga suka ya, ama Sasuke? Main lagi dengan Sasuke ya"

"Hehehehe..." Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa karena Sasuke pun takkan suka jika Sakura berkunjung ke rumahnya. _'Main? Kami kan sudah SMA....'_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

_Saat makan malam pukul 19.30 di rumah keluarga Haruno..._

"Sakura, Sasuke-kun beli motor loh... tapi kan bahaya, akhir akhir ini sering terjadi kecelakaan di sini..." Ujar mamanya Sakura

"Ya...." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Tadi sore mama ketemu Sasuke-kun, trus, dia nyapa mama, duh, mama jadi deg-degan!" Ujar mama Sakura genit -hoooekkk-.

"Hihihihi.... hehe.. heh" Sakura tertawa terpaksa. Merasa aneh karena mamanya bisa deg degan gara gara anak sahabatnya. Mungkin kalian bertanya tanya kemana papanya Sakura, tenang, tadi authornya lupa bilang, ayahnya Sakura sedang dinas keluar kota.

Mamanya Sakura memang sering membahas tentang Sasuke di rumahnya, karena mama Sakura akrab dengan mamanya Sasuke. Karena itu, Sakura bisa tau keadaan Sasuke sampai sekarang. Tiga puluh menit setelah makan malam, Sakura di mintai oleh mamanya untuk mengantarkan kue untuk keluarga Sasuke.

"Sakura! Bawain nih kue ke rumah Sasuke-kun!" teriak ibunya dari dapur.

"Nggak mauu!" Tolak Sakura

"Mama sedang sibuk! Ayo!!" Akhrinya mama Sakura memasuki kamar Sakura dan menarik narik kaki Sakura yang sedang tengkurap di atas kasur.

"Enggak enggak!" Teriak Sakura mempertahankan diri

"Kalau ga mau ntar mama bilangin ayah nih! Biar di marahin!" Ancam ibunya kejam.

"UUhh.." Tentu saja sebagai anak yang baik Sakura tidak mau di marahi oleh ayahanda tercinta. Akhirnya Sakura menyerah. Ia pun mengantarkan kue itu ke rumah Sasuke yang berada tepat di sebelah rumahnya.

_Ting tong!!!_

KREEETTTT. Pintu terbuka. Ternyata yang membuka adalah Sasuke sendiri

_'Wuah!! Kog bisa dia??!!_'. "Ah, umh, tante ada?" Tanya sakura gelagapan.

"Sedang pergi." Jawabnya singkat. _'Haduh, malam malam gini tante kemana ya?_' batin Sakura.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, ini, di makan sama sama ya" Ujar Sakura seraya memberikan bungkusan kue tadi.

"Lho? Sakura?" Ujar suara dari pintu samping rumah Sasuke.

"Eh? Itachi-kun?"

"Wah, ternyata benar Sakura! Haduh, Sasuke! Kenapa ga di ajak masuk sih? Ayo masuk, masuk Sakura!" Ajaknya ramah

"Umh, ga usah repot repot..." Jawab Sakura

"Ah, ga papa, kita kan udah lama ga ketemu. Ayo masuk"

Sakura melirik Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke biasa biasa saja, tidak terlihat terganggu tapi tetap saja menakutkan. Lalu Sakura dan Sasuke memasuki rumah Sasuke. Di dalam, Itachi sudah duduk manis menanti mereka berdua. Bahkan sudah ada minuman di atas meja, entah kapan di siapkan, hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Nah, silahkan duduk Sakura, di minum ya, minumannya. Anggap aja rumah sendiri" Ujar Itachi ramah, beda sekali dengan Sasuke yang dingin seperti batu es.

"Terima kasih" Ujar Sakura. Kemudian tak segan segan ia menghabiskan minuman yang di sediakan sampai tetes terakhir, ingat iklan susu bendera, 'hingga tetes terakhiiir!". Itachi dan Sasuke sweatdropped.

"Loh? Kog natapnya gitu? Kan katanya anggap seperti rumah sendiri?" Tanya Sakura polos.

"Hehehehe.... ga papa kog, cuma lucu aja" Ujar Itachi

Kemudian sampai pukul sembilan malam mereka berbincang bincang tentang masa kecil mereka, sesekali Sasuke membenarkan ingatan mereka yang pudar, maklum sudah tua. Selama satu jam di rumah Uchiha tersebut, Sakura merasa kembali di masa lalu, di saat saat mereka bertiga bermain bersama. Main petak umpet, main ular tangga, angkanya asal asalan saja, soalnya waktu umur tiga tahun belum bisa berhitung dengan baik, sampai sampai main rumah rumahan yang terkenal cewek banget. Sakura merasa terbawa di masa masa ia masih akrab dengan Sasuke, tidak seperti sekarang, hubungan mereka sangat kaku.

"Wah, sudah hampir jam sepuluh, gue pulang dulu ya, Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun" Ujar Sakura pamit.

"Eh, iya. Thanks ya, udah mau berkunjung" Ujar Itachi.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke ga jelas.

Lalu Sakura pulang ke rumah dengan hati yang gembira.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

(Waktu kembali pada siang hari)

Tenten sudah berdandan rapi untuk kencan butanya siang ini. Ia memakai terusan sutra berwarna putih dan pink milik Ino, sang _fashionista_ gila-di cekek-. Kemudian ia juga mengenakan jepitan kecil di rambutnya, tetapi rambutnya masih di cepol dua. Ia memakai sendal tali berwarna putih polos, sama seperti author-hoooek-. Ia deg degan menanti pria bernama Neji itu di kafe D-lite, kafe yang lumayan terkenal di Konoha City dengan pelayanannya yang sopan dan kejutan kejutan yang di tampilkan oleh kafe itu. Ia deg degan karena tak sabar menanti Neji yang masih tak jelas rupanya seperti apa, mungkin saja seperti anjing liar-di jyuuken-. Tenten mengingat ingat dresscodenya,

_'Umh, cowo rambut cokelat pake baju cream, eh, kalo ga salah putih, trus celana cokelat, eh, bukan, err.... item! Iya! Item!'_

PLUK.

Ada seseorang yang membuyarkan lamunannya dengan menepuk bahunya. Pria berambut cokelat dengan baju kaos putih bergambar godzilla dan celana panjang hitam.

"Tenten kan?" Tanyanya sopan. Sambil tersenyum manis tentunya.

_'Oh. My. God. Kyaaaaa!!! Ganteng vanggett euy!! vangettt!! Udah bukan banget! tapi vanggeeeett!! Eh, ini zina mata!! Zina mataaaaaa!! Sadar Tenten cantik!-narsis aja lo- Sadar! Ya Tuhan, ampunkan dosa hambamu...'_

"I-iya. Lu Neji?" Tanya Tenten gelagapan karena deg degan liat cowo ganteng.

"Iya. Maaf ya, gue telat. Tadi ada urusan bentar" Jawabnya.

"Ah, nggak telat kog, baru aja!" Ujar Tenten tersenyum

"Oh. Udah pesan makanan?" Tanyanya setelah duduk di depan Tenten.

"Belum. Lu mau pesan apa?"

"Gue Kopi pake busa ama nasi goreng aja" Ujarnya.

Tenten terheran heran dengan bahasa Neji. Kopi pake busa? Apaan tuh? cappucino maksudnya?. "Oh, gue cappucino juga, ama salad" Ujar Tenten

"Ok. Mbak! Mbak!" Panggil Neji pada pelayan yang sedang nganggur di depan kasir. Lalu pelayan itu segera berjalan ke meja mereka.

"Nasi goreng ama salad satu, trus cappucinonya dua" Pesannya

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya" Ujar pelayan itu

"Ya. Terima kasih" Ujar Neji. Tenten pun tersenyum pada pelaayan tersebut.

Kemudian dia menatap Tenten. Lalu berkata "Ternyata lu pinter ya"

"Eh? Maksudnya apa? Kog tiba tiba muji gue pinter?" Tanya Tenten heran,

"Lu tau apa maksud dari kopi pake busa, berarti wawasan lo luas. Gue emang suka ngetes orang yang baru ketemu ama gue" Jelasnya

"Eh? Hehehehe, gitu ya... Hahahaha"

"Memang ga salah, ini benar benar Tenten ya, ketawanya banyak" Ujar Neji

"Neji! Jangan gitu dong!" Ujar Tenten malu, di bilangin banyak ketawa, bisa bisa di sangka orang gila!

"Hehehe... Ohya, lu punye adik ga?"

"Enggak, gue anak tunggal"

"Sama dong. blablablablablablablabla...."

Mereka mulai berbincang bincang, seputar diri sendiri, mendekatkan diri nih, ceritanya. Beberapa menit kemudian, sang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Lagi kencan ya?" Tanya pelayan, sebut saja namanya Matsuri, soalnya tertera di tanda pengenalnya sambil menata makanan di atas meja.

"Eh, i-iya" Jawab Tenten malu malu tapi mau.

"Wah, seneng ya, kalau saya sendiri sih, masih nyari nih" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"Gue punya temen yang adikknya kayaknya sebaya ama elo. Mau ga, gue kenalin?" Tenten menawarkan Gaara.

"Eh? Nggak papa nih? Hehe, jadi nggak enak..."

"Nggak papa kog, oya, lu kelas berapa?"

"Gue kelas satu SMA. Lagi part-time di sini.." Jawab Matsuri

"Hm, sempurna! Dia juga kelas satu SMA, namanya Gaara" Jelas Tenten

"Eh? Gaara? Kalau Gaara gue kenal kak" Ujar Matsuri

"Masa? Emangnya dia siapanya lo?" Tany Tenten heran.

"Umh, ya, bisa dibilang mantan, kak" Ujarnya

"Kan ga ada salahnya CLBK" Celetuk Neji

"Iya! Betul! Kan bisa aja kalian balik lagi! Kalau emang mau kita berdua doain supaya bisa!" Tambah Tenten

"Ah, ada ada aja. Ya udah, silahkan di nikmati makanannya" Ujarnya sambil berlalu.

"Lu supel ya, Tenten" Puji Neji

"Ah, ga juga kog" Ujar Tenten tersapu sapu, eh tersipu sipu

"Bener kog, buktinya lu bisa akrab ama orang yang belum lu kenal." Jelas Neji

"Hehehehe...."

"Gue suka ama elo" Ujar Neji santai

"Eh?" Tenten terkejut. _'Masa? KOg bisa? Kog nembaknya ga di waktu yang tepat dan ga berteori sih?? Kog langsung to the point aja? Giimana seeeh?'_

"Iya, gue suka ama elo sebagai temen yang baik dan menyenangkan" Tambahnya

"O-ooh...". _'GUe kira apaan! Ternyata sebagai temen! Dasar! Gue jadi ke geer an nihhh!!'_

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Sementara itu dengan Temari...

"Hah, bosen nih! Kemana ya, bagusnya?" Ujarnya bergumam sendiri

"Hm.... Oya!! Ke taman bermain yang deket pasar A itu aja!"

Lalu Temari segera mengganti bajunya dengan t-shirt skaters di dalam dan jacket putih bermerek sama di luarnya, dia mengenakan _shorts_ dan sepasang _sneakers_ berwarna hitam putih. Dengan membawa uang lumayan banyak ia pun pergi ke taman bermain itu.

Di taman bermain tersebut, ia bertemu dengan Shikamaru yang mengenakan sweater abu abu dan celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam.

"Eh, Ngapain lo di sini?" Tanya Temari. _'Penampilan Shikamaru waktu pake baju biasa beda dengan pakai seragam sekolah ya... dia lebih atraktif... hehe'_-emangnya lu tau arti kata atraktif?-

"Gue lagi nyari Chouji, tadi gue kesini bareng dia, tiba tiba waktu gue tinggal ke WC, eh dianya ilang" Jelas Shikamaru

"Ooh"

.....

"Ohya, karena kebetulan kita ketemu di sini, gimana kalau kita barengan aja?" Ajak Shikamaru malu malu tapi mau

"Eh? Ga papa nih?"

"Asal elo ga ngerepotin aja, gue rasa ga papa" Ujar Shikamaru sambil blushing

"O-ok kalau gitu" Jawab Temari malu malu tapi mau juga. Lalu mereka berkeliling taman bermain itu berdua. Sekarang berduanya tidak di tekankan lagi.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"Sai! Gimana kalau udah selesai kerja kita pergi ke taman bermain di deket pasar A?" Ajak Ino

"Lo suka ya, tempat kayak gitu?" Tanya Sai

"Ho-oh. Pergi yuk! Sekali iniiiiiii aja!" Ino memohon dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lima menit lagi kita pergi kesana" Ujar Sai

"Yay! Thanks Sai!!" Teriak Ino kegirangan.

Lima menit kemudian, Sai dan Ino pergi ke taman bermain tersebut dengan mobil Fort GT mustang milik Sai. Sesampainya di sana, mereka naik naik berbagai macam permainan, kalau di dufan namanya tornado, kora kora, sewaktu naik roller coaster muka mereka jadi aneh karena tekanan angin, mulutnya melebar seperti buaya-lebay-. Lalu pada pukul 17.54, mereka menaiki komidi putar.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Musik tango mulai mengalun lembut di kafe D-lite

"Hm, tango" Ujar Tenten. Satu persatu pasangan yang sedang makan di kafe tersebut mulai berdansa. Neji terkagum dengan wawasan Tenten, lalu Neji berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya,

"Will you dance with me, Tenten?" tanyanya

"Eh?... yes, I will" Jawab Tenten sambil blushing gaje.

Mereka mulai berdansa sesuai irama lagu tersebut, entah kenapa, gerakan mereka nyambung. Tenten memang tidak terlalu pandai berdasa dan menari, Ino yang mengajarkannya berdansa juga menari. Dan sepertinya Neji juga terpana dengan kemampuan Tenten. Neji, anak keluarga elit tentunya bisa berdansa tango, mulai merasa Tenten adalah seorang perempuan yang elit dan elegan-?- tetapi banyak ketawanya.

Setelah beberapa menit berdansa, mereka duduk dan bercengkrama sebentar kemudian pulang pada pukul 17.11. Tenten di antar oleh Neji yang membawa mobil toyota prius hybrid berwarna putih. Sesampainya di depan asrama,

"Ohya Tenten, ambilah ini" Ujar Neji sambi menyodorkan sebuah kotak perhiasan.

"Eh? Apaan nih?" Tenten membuka isi dari kotak tersebut, ternyata Neji memberikan Tenten sebuah kalung berlian 24 karat!. "Astaganagabonarjadidua!!! Ini kan mahal banget Neji!"

"Ah, itu bukan apa apa kog, bukan apa apa... terima aja ya, gue ikhlas kog, ngasihnya. Ambil aja ya" Ujar Neji

'_Bukan apa apa? Oh iya ya, dia kan orang kaya, terang aja bukan apa apa... kalo ama dia ini sama aja ama beli aqua sebotol'_ Batin Tenten. "Ya udah kalo kamu maksa... aku ambil. Thanks ya!" Ujar Tenten sambil tersenyum

"Sama sama. Ok, hm, gue pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa" Ujar Neji sembari mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Sampai jumpa...." Balas Tenten. Tenten tersenyum melihat kotak perhiasan yang kini sudah menjadi barang yang-sangat-berharga bagi Tenten.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

SaIno...

Mereka hampir berada di puncak komidi putar, mereka berdiri memandangi pemandangan matahari terbenam.

"Eh, Sai, tau ga, kalau di komik komik biasa karakternya berciuman waktu berada di puncak!" Ujar Ino

"Eh?" Sai menatap Ino yang wajahnya hanya berada beberapa senti dari Ino.

DEG!

ShikaTema...

Mereka juga sedang naik komidi putar dan berada jauh di bawah Sai dan Ino, mereka masih berada di bawah.

Temari sedang memandangi ke luar kaca, mendongak. Ia melihat Ino bersama seorang laki laki mirip teroris terkenal, Orochimaru. Ciri cirinya sama! Kulit putih, rambut hitam. Semuanya sama! Hanya potongan rambutnya saja yang berbeda, mungkin bisa saja dia memotongnya, sama dengan (Alm) Noordin M. Top. Spontan ia panik, bisa saja nanti Ino akan di ledakkan oleh Orochimaru menjadi kepingan.

"Duh! Gawat!"

"Kenapa Tem? Apanya yang gawat?" Tanya Shikamaru yang berdiri di sampingnya

"Ino! Ino! Ino!!" Teriak Temari sambil memukul mukul jendela keretanya, ia tak mendengarkan Shikamaru

"Eh Temari! Lu ngapain sih? Keretanya jadi goyang tauk! Hei hei!!"

Sekarang kereta yang mereka naiki bergoyang ke kiri dan ke kanan. Kemudian mereka kehilangan keseimbangan, mereka berdua terjatuh. Jam tangan Shikamaru, yang tiap jam akan berbunyi 'TIT TIT', berbunyi, sekarang pukul 18.00, dan mereka berada di puncak komidi putar.

SaIno..

Wajah keduanya mendekat... Ino mulai bisa merasakan nafas Sai berhembus dan terasa panas (Yaiyalah)

Tiba tiba pintu kereta mereka di buka,

"Eh.... Maaf! Tapi, kalian sudah berada di bawah" Ujar pengurus komidi putar itu sambil blushing melihat posisi mereka yang sudah akan berciuman.

"Ah. I-iya" Keduanya salting dan segera turun dari kereta mereka.

ShikaTema...

Mereka terjatuh di posisi Shikamaru di bawah dan Temari di atas. Bibir Temari terasa panas, ternyata setelah Temari membuka matanya, ia menyadari bahwa bibir mereka bertemu. Spontan Temari langsung duduk dan membelakangi Shikamaru, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Mereka berdua terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Lu ga papa kan, Temari?" Tanya Shikamaru yang sudah duduk di kursi

"Ga papa kog..." Jawab Temari setelah duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Shikamaru.

"Yang tadi... ga usah di pikirin..." Ujar Shikamaru yang menghadap ke arah lain, ia juga menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Ha?"

"Iya. Yang tadi kan cuma kecelakaan. Jadi ga usah di pikirin ya..." Tambah Shikamaru

"I-iya" Ujar Temari.

Lalu pada pukul 18.13, Shikamaru mengantar Temari pulang dengan honda bermerek awaskaki. Chouji? Hm, siapa peduli, palingan juga udah pulang. Setelah sampai di asrama...

"Umh, thanks ya, buat hari ini, gue seneng banget" Ujar Temari sambil tersenyum

"Sama sama, gue juga seneng hari ini... Ya udah, gue cabut dulu ya" Ujar Shikamaru.

"Yup, bye bye" Balas Temari

SaIno...

Mereka sudah berada di depan asrama pada pukul 18.23, Sai membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Ino, Ino pun turun dari mobil mewah tersebut.

"Eh Sai, thanks banget ya, buat hari ini" Ujar Ino

"Ya, sama sama. Baru kali ini gue ngerasa sebahagia ini dalam hidup gue. Ini semua berkat elo No..." Ujar Sai, ia tersenyum, dan kali in terlihat sangat tulus, sampai sampai Ino blushing.

"Ah, masa? Lu ngelebih lebihin deh Sai... hahahaha..."

Keduanya terdiam, saling bertatapan mata. Ino dengan cantik berani-?- mendekat kepada Sai, kemudian dengan cepat ia mencium pipi Sai lalu berlari kedalam asrama setelah berkata;

"Bye! Kapan kapan kita pergi bareng lagi ya!"

Sai hanya diam terpaku. _'Eh? Ino nyium gue? Terus bilang 'kapan kapan kita pergi bareng lagi ya!'? Gue belum pernah baca itu di buku... hm... ah! peduli amat!'_

"I-iya! Gue janji! Gue janji kita bakal pergi bareng lagi!" Teriak Sai pada Ino yang sudah tak tampak di mata lagi. "Gue janji!!!"

Ternyata Sai kena _teenage boy syndrom_-apaan sih?-.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Hinata kini sedang berada dirumah eh, mansion keluarganya. Hinata yang terkena tingkat bosan paling tinggi, benar benar ingin pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa di kawal oleh pengawal pengawalnya. Akhirnya dengan tekad besar bin kemauan yang besar pula, Hinata berencana untuk kabur selama beberapa jam. Hinata bersiap siap, dompet di dalam tas, HP, jimat keselamatan dan keterjaminan hubungan, dan pakaian penyamaran seperti kacamata hitam dan syal untuk menutupi mukanya.

Setelah selesai, Hinata pergi dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga ke dapur yang berada di lantai satu. Di dapur, terdapat jendela yang bisa di gunakan untuk kabur dengan kemungkinan tidak terdeteksi 78%. Ternyata rencanya berhasil, tidak ada orang di dapur, semuanya sedang istirahat. Bak James Bond ia pun melompati jendela tersebut. Kemudian berlari dan bersembunyi di balik semak semak lalu memanjat pagar dengan pantat yang hampir hilang karena tertusuk pagar-lebay-. Setelah meloncat, ternyata celananya tersangkut sehingga membuat Hinata kehilangan ke seimbangan.

BRUUKK

"UWAAAA!"

Hinata pun tersungkur di depan pagar tajam yang sudah hampir membunuhnya. Tiba tiba ada yang melepaskan ujung celananya yang tersangkut lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hei Hinata, ayo bangun" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum

"N-na-naruto?"

"Ayo"

Lalu Hinata memegang tangan Naruto dan mencoba berdiri. "Aw!"

"Hinata, lo kenapa?" Tanya Naruto panik, nanti dia bisa di tuntut keluarga Hyuuga!

"Kakiku sepertinya luka sedikit... ga papa kog" Jawab Hinata. Tiba tiba Naruto melapaskan tangannya dan berbalik lalu mengambil posisi hampir jongkok-?-.

"Eh? Naruto?" Hinata jadi terheran, apa Naruto mau boker disana?

"Biar gue gendong aja lo, ayo naik"

"T-tapi-"

"Ga ada tapi tapian, ayo cepet!" Ujar Naruto dengan nada yang sangat memaksa. Akhirnya Hinata mengalah, ia mendekat ke Naruto dan memeluk lehernya kemudian menaikkan kakinya, Naruto pun berdiri.

"Nah, sudah? Ayo kita pergi!" Teriak Naruto bersemangat

"Eh, pergi kemana?"

"Tenang aja Hinata, kamu pegangan yang kuat aja. Pokoknya tempat yang bagus banget!"

"O-ok" Hinata menguatkan pegangannya dan bersandar di punggung Naruto. Perjalanan mereka ke tempat yang menurut Naruto bagus itu tidak lama, hanya tiga puluh meter dari pagar yang Hinata lompati tadi. Ternyata tempat itu adalah Warung Ichiraku Ramen, tempat makan kesukaan Naruto sejak datang ke Konoha City. Dulunya ada juga warung ramen di Desa konoha, hanya saja lebih enak ramen yang di Ichiraku, begitulah pengakuan Naruto di depan warung ramen tersebut. Lalu mereka berdua, dengan posisi yang masih sama, memasuki warung tersebut. Warung itu sepi, hanya ada seorang bapak tua dan seorang gadis muda, mereka tampaknya adalah ayah dan anak.

"Selamat siang!" Teriak Naruto

"Oi, selamat siang Naruto!" Balas Pak tua tersebut.

"Selamat siang Naruto! Hey, siapa yang kamu bawa itu Naruto?" Tanay perempuan belia tersebut.

"Oh, dia ini temanku kak, kakinya luka, jadi aku membawanya kesini, aku akan mentraktirnya" Jelas Naruto

"Ooh, kalau begitu, silahkan duduk!" ujar kakak** itu ramah

"Tengkyu" Balas Naruto. Kemudian Naruto menurunkan Hinata di tempat duduk, kemudian duduk di samping Hinata. "Nah, Hinata, lu mau pesan apa? Biar gue yang traktir!"

"Umh, tidak usah repot repot..." Ujar Hinata

"Ga papa, gue lagi banyak uang nih!" Ujar Naruto sambil menepuk nepuk kantong celananya

"O-ok kalau begitu, aku pilih yang sama denganmu saja..."

"Sip! Paman! Yang biasa dua ya!" Teriak Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto! Tunggu sebentar ya!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, ramen pesanan mereka sudah siap. Lalu, kakak itu meletakkan ramen itu di meja.

"Silahkan dimakan!"

Naruto dan Hinata tersenyum pada kakak tersebut. Kemudian mulai melahap ramennya.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto segera melahap ramennya dengan sangat cepat, kecepatan 300m/s. Hinata yang melihatnya tertawa kecil.

"Hihihihi"

"Kenapa lo ketawa Hinata? Ada yang lucu ya?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengerem makannya

"Lucu aja, kamu makannya kayak orang lagi balap gitu... hihihi" Ujar Hinata

"Ah. Bisa aja" balas Naruto yang blushing gaje mempercepat makannya menjadi 358m/s

"Bon Appetite" Ujar Hinata pelan, ia mulai melahap ramennya

"Ha? Bona petic?-apaan sih- Apaan tuh?" Tanya Naruto heran

"Itu bahasa prancis, artinya selamat makan" Jelas Hinata

"Oooh..." Kemudian mereka berdua melanjutkan memakan ramennya.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Satu lagi!" Teriak Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa memperhatikan dan sweatdrop, ini adalah mangkuk ke lima.

"SLuuuruup sluurruupppp sluurrpppppp........!!! Ah, kenyangnya..." Ujar Naruto sambil mengusap ngusap perutnya. "Nah, berapa pak?"

"Hm, empat puluh ribu"

"Ok! Bentar" Naruto pun merogoh rogoh sakunya. Saku kiri, saku kanan, saku belakang. KOSONG. _'Mampus! Gue lupa bawa dompet! Mateeee akuuu!!'_

Hinata yang dari tadi memperhatikan pun mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Eh, lu mau apa Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sambil masih merogoh rogoh kantong celananya.

"B-biar aku yang bayar... kamu lupa bawa dompet kan?" Jawab Hinata

"Eh, hehe... iya" Ujar Naruto dengan polosnya.

Lalu Hinata membayar ramen tersebut. Setelah itu, Hinata dan Naruton keluar dari warung ramen tersebut.

"Kaki lu udah ga papa Nar?" Tanya Naruto

"Umh, ya, ga papa... Erm, terimakasih ya, Naruto... ka-kamu sudah mau menolongku" Ujar Hinata sambil blushing

"Ah, gue yang seharusnya berterima kasih, elo yang traktir gue jadinya deh... hahahaha... dan gue seneng banget makan bareng elo, Hinata" Ujar Naruto dengan wajah yang O.M.G-so-freakingly-cool menurut Hinata dan sang author. Hinata pun salah tingkah.

"Eh, he... hihi... uh... haha... eh..." (Blushing)

"Ha? Lu ngomong apa sih? Bahasa prancis lagi ya? Gue ga ngerti"

"Bu, bukan! Aku cuma... gugup aja kog. A-aku bisa makan bareng ama cowo kayak kamu..." Jelas Hinata tudepoin

"Eh? Cowo kayak gue?"

"i-iya"

"Ohhh... Cowok ganteng dan kreatif kayak gue? Hahahaha... hari ini memang hari keberuntungan lo Hinata!" Teriak Naruto

Hinata tersenyum. ".......... Memang. Hari ini memang hari keberuntunganku..."

"Hehehehe!" Naruto tertawa sambil mengacungkan jempolnya yang buluk dan robek-di rasengan-

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya, Naruto... selamat tinggal!" Ujar Hinata seraya berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

"Ya, sampai jumpa besok Hinata!" Naruto melambai lambaikan tangannya.

_'Hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan gue. Gue belum pernah sesenang ini makan bareng cewe... hm... I felt something different...'_ Batin Naruto lebay

_'Hari ini hari paling bahagia seumur hidupku!! Aku makan bareng sama Naruto! Apa ini mimpi? Ya Tuhan, kalau ini mimpi aku tak ingin bangun bangun...'_ Batin Hinata tak kalah lebay

Hm. Today; is the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you. And now looking in your eyes. I feel in my heart, the start of something new... (High School Musical; Start of something new)

**TBC... TBC... TBC...**

*Ga tau apa NSP itu ada ato nggak, pokoknya di my fic, it's exist so well

**Gue lupa siapa nama anaknya, Ayumi? Ayame? Au ah, bagi yang review, kasih tau sekalian yah! Siapa namanya anak Pak Takeuchi-ini betul ga namanya? Jangan jangan nama orang lain lagi!-

Gimana menurut kaliaan???? HEHE, lagu itu cuma terpikir aja tiba tiba di otak gue. TRINGGG!! Jadi deh!

Sekali lagi maap kalo publishnya lama! Gue bener bener sibuk buk buk! Ujian ulangan ujian ulangan! GRAAAAH!!!! Bisa bisa kepala gue meledaaxxz!!!-lebay

Sekarang saudara gue ntu udah jelas kabarnya! Dia ga papa!! HURAY! Tahun besok masih ada yang ngasih THR besaaarrrr!!-dasar gelo-

Mind to reviewww???

PLEASSEEEE????


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 updated!

Summary: Kisah cinta Naruto dan kawan kawannya di SMA! SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, SaIno, NejiTen. Don't like, don't read. R&R please?

Warning: AU, hampir semua karakter OOC, Gazebabo, lebay-ness juga ada.

A/N: P. lebih ke cewe cewe soalnya lebih asik begitu. Ada tambahan karakter baru, namanya Fujiki alias author sendiri yang bodinya diremake. Sifatnya beda banget sama author tapi sama sama freak and suka ama Itachiiii~~~-ditabok Itachi FG-

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto only.

Clumsy belongs to Fergie and Uh uh belongs to Zooey Deschanel

High School Love belongs to ME.

**High School Love**

**Chapter 3**

Malam harinya, Tenten, Temari, dan Ino bercengkrama tentang hari ini.

"Jadi, apa yang elo alami hari ini, dimulai dari elo, Tenten?" Tanya Temari memulai acara curhat gaje.

"Erm, gue kencan buta ama cowo namanya Neji ntu... trus kita makan bareng~, trus dia bilang gue pinter!! Trus, kita bedua ngedance, uuh, pokoknya romantiiiisss bangggggeettttzzz deecchh~!" Jelas Tenten plus gaya gaya genit yang bikin mules.

"Ow, lu lagi pdkt ya, ama dia?" Tanya Ino

"Eh? Ya.... gitu deh! Hahahaha... kalo elo sendiri?"

"Well, gue kerja sambilan seperti biasa, trus, gue jalan jalan ama dia, ke festival di deket pasar A-" Jelas Ino

"OH IYA! GUE LUPAAA! Ino!! Lu hampir di bunuh kan?! Sama Orochimaru?!" Potong Temari

"HAAH? DI BUNUH? SAMA OROCHIMARU?" Tenten dan INo terkejut

"Lu ngomong apaan sih? Yang jalan ama gue tadi itu Sai, bukan Orochimaru! Emang sih, kulitnya mirip, tapi dia _wayyyy better than _Orochimaru tauuu!" Teriak INo membela calon pacarnya, Sai-halah-

"Oooh... lanjut lanjut!" Ujar Tenten dan Temari

"Trus, gue naik naik segala macam permainan ama dia, trus permainan yang terakhir kita naiki ntu Komidi putar.... Waktu itu, kita bedua hampiirr... hampirrr, HAMPIIRRRRR-"

"HAMPIR APA?!" Keduanya mulai sewot

"HAMPIIIRR AJA.... _ciuman_" Pada kata _ciuman _Ino mengatakannya dengan sangat pellannnn.

"WHOOOTT???" Tenten shocked

"Wah! Jadi gue ga salah liat!" Ujar Temari

"Trus, ternyata kita bedua udah sampai di bawah, pengurus komidi putarnya nangkep basah kita deh... Hehe... Trus, dia nganterin gue pulang n... gue.. cipok dia hehehe...." Lanjut Ino

"Dasar genit lo" Komen T2

"Nah, lu gimana Temari?" Tanya Ino

"Oke, dengarkan dengan seksama, dan jangan di potong!" Ujar Temari memberi peringatan.

"Iye iye" Ujar Tenten dan Ino

"Ehem, gue tadi siang juga pergi ke taman bermain di deket pasar A, trus, gue ketemu ama Shikamaru, n akhirnya kita bedua barengan, waktu naik komidi putar, gue ngeliat lu, No, gue kira elu barengan ama Orochimaru, bisa bisa lu di ledakin ama dia! Terus, gue coba manggil elo, ga sengaja, gue ama Shikamaru jatuh dan ga sengaja juga... kita bedua..."

"APHHAA???"

"Erm... _ciuman_" Bisik Temari

"UWAA!!" Tenten shocked again

"Wah! Lu beruntung banget Tem! Hahahaha..." Komen Ino.

"Halah. Itu kan cuma kecelakaan. Ohya, kita makan malem yuk, gue laper nih" ajak Temari

"Ok"

Lalu mereka bertiga pun turun ke lantai satu, ternyata di sana, anak laki laki dan perempuan yang lain sedang bersantai, ada yang menonton, ada yang makan, ada yang main monopoli, dan ada juga yang ngegosip. Kemudian mereka bertiga duduk di meja makan dan menikmati hidangan yang telah disiapkan oleh koki asrama sekaligus ibu asrama, yaitu Kurenai. Setelah selesai makan, mereka duduk di depan televisi dan mendiskusikan akan menonton apa.

"Gimana kalo film My Heart?" Saran Ino

"Ah, itu mah, jadul! Bagusan Love is CInta!" Saran Tenten

"Halah, itu sama aja, bagusan juga kita nonton film kuntilanak!" Saran Temari

Siiiiiiiiingggg

"SETUJUUU!!!" Sorak anak anak sok berani dan yang berani.

"Hehehehe, gue emang pintar!" Ujar Temari narsis.

"Dasar lo, queen of narsistic!" Komen Tenten

"Hehehe, EGP"

Lalu mereka pun melalu malam minggu dengan menonton film kuntilanak 1... In the middle of movie...

TERENG!!!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Teriak semua cewe cewe minus Temari dan beberapa cewe lainnya. Karena Temari sudah penrah menontonnya sebelumnya, jadi hampir tidak ada kesan horornya lagi.

BAAAA!!

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Teriak semua cewe cwe minus Temari dan beberapa cewe lainnya lagi.

"Ah, ribut amat, kayak ada pembagian BLT aja, tapi ga pake acara jatuh pingsannya." Komen Temari

"Merepotkan" Komen ehm, siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru yang duduk di samping Temari yang duduk di ujung sofa depan.

"Eh? Shikamaru? Sejak kapan lu ada di samping sofa?" Tanya Temari *blush blush*

"Ha? Dari tadi kale, ga nyadar ya? Hehehehe. Dasar perempuan ngerepotin" Ujar Shikamaru

"Dasar!"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSTTTT!!!!"

"Sorry sorry!" Ujar Temari

Film pun berlanjut....

"Hooaheemmm..." Shikamaru hampir tertidur.

Lima menit kemudian...

Tuk

ZzzZZZzzzTT

Kepala Shikamaru bersandar di bahu Temari.

"Woalah, Shikamaru, Shikamaru..." Komen Temari sambil geleng geleng kepala. Temari memperhatikan wajah Shikamaru yang tertidur *blush*. _'Ganteng juga ya, kalo lagi tidur...'_

(Bisik mode: on)

"Hey Temari, cowo ini siapanya Sam ya? Ganteng juga!" Tanya Ino yang duduk di belakang Temari

"Oh, dia pacarnya Sam, emangnya lo mau ama dia, trus gimana ama si... e... u.... Sa..i.. iya! Sai! Gimana dengan dia?" Komen Temari

"Eh? Gue ga mau kog ama pacarnya si Sam! Dia kan cuma ganteng aja, itu doang kog!" Bela Ino *Blush*

"Eh, lu zina mata ya? Ckckckckc, tobat Noo...." Komen Tenten yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Enak aja!"

Singg...........

(Bisik mode: off)

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!"

(Bisik mode: on)

"Eh, Tem, yang di sebelah elo kan Shikamaru? Ngapain dia nyandar di bahu lo?" Tanya Tenten yang memperhatikan

"Dia lagi tidur, biarin aja, ntar kalo dia bangun gue mintain bayarann kog, lima rebu" Jawab Temari

"Ohhh.."

Siiiiingg........

"Filmnya udah ngebosenin nih, balik ke kamar yuk" Ajak Temari

"Iya ya, yuk" Tenten pun berdiri. Temari pun yang sudah lupa akan Shikamaru berdiri, tiba tiba Shikamaru terjatuh ke sudut kursi dengan kepala terbentur dan robek sepuluh sentimeter-lebay-, nggak kog, cuma terbentur aja, yang mengakibatkan dia bangun.

(Bisik mode: off)

"ADOH!"

"Eh?!" Semuanya kaget

"Uh....sakit banget! Siapa sih, yang naro kursi disini?" Omel Shikamaru

"E.. e... itu kan memang udah ada disana sejak kita disini Shikamaruu..." Jawab Naruto

"Uh.. ngerepotin aja..." Shikamaru mengusap ngusap bagian kepalanya yang terantuk ke ujung sofa. Ia melirik Temari. Temari mencibirkannya, kemudian tersenyum, lalu ia pergi ke lantai atas dengan Tenten dan Ino.

..........

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Teriak semua cewe ddan cowo kecuali beberapa yang berani.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Keesokan harinya...

"Sakura! Sakura! Sasuke-kun kecelakaan!!" Teriak mamanya Sakura yang tiba tiba menggebrak pintu dengan kerasnya.

"Eh? Masa? Yah, kalo cuma patah tulang sih, ga papa..." Ujar Sakura berusaha kalem.

"Duh! Ayo kita pergi kerumah sakit!! HARUSS!!" Teriak mamanya Sakura

"Huuuh... ok ok" Akhirnya Sakura pun berganti pakaian dan merapikan diri. Kemudian ia dan mamanya pergi ke rumah sakit dengan mobil. Di ruang 206, tempat Sasuke di rawat...

"Eh, Sakura-chan, mama pergi dulu ya, ada urusan nih, kamu tinggal disini dulu, jaga Sasuke-kun ya!" Ujar mama Sakura sebelum langsung melesat keluar kamar.

"E-..." Belum sempat Sakura menjawab mamanya sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. ".... Huuh... Dasar mama"

_"Duuh... gimana nih? Apa bagusnya gue pergi aja ya, ntar kalo diliat orang jadi ga enak... gimana ya..."_

"Hh..." Sasuke tenryata sudah siuman

"Eh, Sasuke-kun! Sudah bangun ya, i-ini buah buahan untuk dimakan" Ujar Sakura sambil meletakkan kantong plastik berisi buah buahan yang pastinya enak dan segar-nyam nyam-

"....."

Sakura jadi salah tingkah karena Sasuke tidak merespon apa apa.

"Umh, ah... er..."

"Ga usah aja kesini, kalau ga suka, ga usah aja datang kesini!" Ujar Sasuke

"Eh...?" Sakura yang merasa hatinya ditusuk pedang pun langsung berlari keluar dari rumah sakit dan duduk di taman kosong di samping rumah sakit.

"Huuuu.... Gue emang bodoh! Bodoh! Sasuke ga bakalan mau ngomong ama gue lagi! Hiks... Sasuke emang udah berubah, kita ga bakalan pernah kayak dulu lagi... huuu..." Sakura menangis di kursi taman sambil memukul mukul kepalanya, kalimat Sasuke yang tadi terus teringiang ngiang ditelinganya.

"Huuu...." (T_T) Sakura terus menangis smpai ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Sakura? KOg nangis?" Tanya sura lembut yang ternyata berasal dari mulut Itachi.

"Eh, Itachi-kun..." Sakura menghapus air matanya.

"Lho, kenapa nangis? Diputusin cowonya ya?" Goda Itachi

"Ya enggaklah, cowo aja ga punya" Jawab Sakura

"Trus? Kenapa dong?"

"Umh...."

Itachi yang 'sepertinya' mengerti keadaan Sakura pun mulai berpikir. "Yaudah, ceritanya ntar aja, lu mau es krim ga?"

"Eh? Mau sih... hehe" Jawab Sakura

"Nah, lu tunggu disini ya, gue beliin dulu, strawberry kan?" Tanya Itachi

"Yup"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Itachi membawa dua buah es krim ditangannya, satu rasa strawberry dan satunya lagi rasa vanilla. Ia memberikan rasa stawberry pada Sakura.

"Nih"

"Thanks Itachi-kun" Ujar Sakura sambil mengambil es krim tersebut.

Slrp slrrp sllrrrrppp...

"Sebenernya, gue ada masalah ama Sasuke..." Ujar Sakura

"Eh? Apaan?"

"Gue... sejak SD kan udah ga akrab lagi ama Sasuke-kun... sampai sekarang pun kita belum ada ngobrol kayak dulu.. tadi waktu gue di rumah sakit, dia bilang... Ga usah aja datang kesini, kalau ga suka, ga usah aja datang kesini... gue... gue, huu" Jelas Sakura kembali terisak.

"Eh, Sa-Sakura, ga usah nangis, pasti Sasuke punya maksud lain dari kata katanya ntu... Dia pasti ga bermaksud begitu kog" Ujar Itachi mencoba menenangkan Sakura

"......" Sakura menghapus air matanya. "Ah, kog jadinya begini, hehehe... ga usah dipikirin yang tadi gue bilang ya" Ujar Sakura

"Hh.. ok" Balas Itachi. _"Gue harus ngomongin hal ini ke Sasuke"_

Lalu mereka menghabiskan es krim mereka.

"Itachi-kun, gue pulang dulu ya, lu mau ke rumah sakit kan?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya. Hati hati dijalan ya Sakura"

"Bye!"

Lalu Itachi yang keren dan sangat mempesona itu masuk ke rumah sakit ke kamar Sasuke.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Kreeeekkk. Pintu kamar rawat Sasuke terbuka.

"Sasuke?" Tanya sebuah suara yang lembut dan kalem

"Hn" Jawab Sasuke

"Haah, ternyata lu udah bangun, gue kira lu masih tidur" Ujar Itachi

"Hn"

Lalu Itachi duduk di kursi didekat tempat tidur Sasuke. Ia mengambil serangkai anggur dari kantong plastik di meja.

"Wah, ini pasti dari Sakura. Dia masih ingat buah kesukaan lo, Sasuke" Komen Itachi

Sasuke tidak merespon, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi

"Haah... Anak muda jaman sekarang aneh ya. Susah dimengerti..."

"Emang, lo kan udah tua" Timpal Sasuke

"Eits, gue belum tua, gue ini sedang dalam fase dewasa, Sasuke-kunnn..."

"Whatever"

Mereka terdiam, Itachi memakan satu buah anggur yang ditangannya

"Hm, enak. Lu mau Sas?" Tawarnya

"Hn"

"Haah... lu berantem kan, ama Sakura? Makanya mood lo jadi jelek?"

"Maksud lo apaan?"

"Gue tadi ketemu ama sakura waktu mau kesini... dia cerita ama gue" Jelas Itachi

"Ya, dia kan benci banget ama gue"

"Lho?... no no no no no. Sakura ga benci kog, ama lu, lu salah paham kale..."

"Kalo emang dia ga, kenapa tingkah lakunya ama gue selalu aja aneh?! Sedangkan ama elo dia baik banget, ramah, sopan! Kenapa perlakuannya beda ama gue?! Hah?!" Sasuke mulai naik darah, Sasuke seperti bom atom yang siap meledak, karena Itachi...

"Haah, Sasuke, kelakuan elo itu yang bikin dia jadi gugup! Elo itu yang terlalu dingin! Lu seharusnya sadar itu! Dia baik ama gue karena gue bersikap seperti biasa! Ga kayak elo! Elo itu terlalu dingin dan kaku, Sasuke...!" Bentak Itachi. Anak zaman sekarang memang harus pake kekerasan (Jangan ditiru ya)

"...." Sasuke speechless mendengar penjelasan Itachi. Memang benar, Sakura selalu kelihatan gugup dan slaah tingkah jika bertemu dengan Sasuke, berbeda kalau Sakura bertemu dengan Itachi, selalu akrab dan hangat. Sasuke terdiam, perasaan malu, dan rasa bersalah, kini memenuhi benaknya.

"Nah, sekarang lo coba pikirin kesalahan elo baik baik, perbaiki diri lo. Kalau enggak, seumur hidup lo bakalan nyesel, Sasuke! Nyesel!" Ujar Itachi yang sudah 'panas' juga. "Gue beli minuman dulu" tambahnya sebelum ia pergi.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Sakura merasa kini hatinya remuk redam. Ia terus menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya dengan pikiran yang kacau dan hati yang balau-?-.

"Hey!" Sapa seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang.

"Eh?" Sakura yang tidak mengenal orang ini terkejut. _'Ini orang gila ya?"_

"Lu temennya Itachi kan? Kenalin, gue Manami Fujiki! Lu siapa?" Perempuan itu mengenakan jacket berwarna biru cerah dan celana jeans pendek serta sepasang sneakers merah putih.

"G-gue, Haruno Sakura... Ada apa ya?"

"Gue mau nanya nih, Itachi dimana ya? Gue udah keliling keliling ga ketemu juga, lu tau ga?" Tanyanya

"Dia, ada dirumah sakit, adiknya kecelakaan..." Jelas Sakura

"Oh, kalau begitu kita pergi yuk! Gue yang traktir lo!" Fujiki menarik tangan Sakura, lebih tepatnya, menyeret badan Sakura.

"E-eeeh????? Mao kemana?"

"Ikut aja!"

Kemudian Fujiki dan Sakura berhenti didepan sebuah kafe yang tua dan lusuh. Mereka berdua duduk di meja terdekat dengan jalan.

"Nah, lu mau apa?" Tanya Fujiki

"Umh, jus jeruk aja deh" Jawab Sakura

"Ok. Mbak! JJ dua!" Teriak Fujiki

"JJ?" Tanya Sakura kebingungan

"Ya, jus jeruk, Je-je" Jelas Fujiki

"Oooh..."

.....

"Lu kenapa? Kog diem aja? Punya masalah ya?" Tanya Fujiki yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sakura

"Eh, sebenernya iya... tapi ga papa kog!" Ujar Sakura

"Yakin? Lu keliatannya depresi banget, ga kayak Sakura yang sering diceritain Itachi" Ujar Fujiki

"Eh? Itachi sering ceritain tentang gue? Eh, betewe, lu siapanya Itachi ya?" Tanya Sakura

"Yup, Itachi sering cerita cerita tentang masa kecilnya, ama Sasuke, ama elo... gue hehehehe... malu ah ngasih tau siapanya Itachi!!"

"Ayo bilang dong! Penasaran neh!"

"Ok ok... gue 'ehem' nya Itachi" Jawab Fujiki

"Ehem? Pacar?"

"Ya... begitu deh! Gue emang pacarnya Itachi" Jelas Fujiki-dibakar ama Itachi FG-

"Oh, jadi, tipenya Itachi yang kayak elo ya? Periang banget, beda banget ya, ama Itachi" Ujar Sakura

"Ya, gue pikir dulunya tipenya Itachi itu yang kayak dia juga, gitu, diem, tapi cool. Ternyata ga ada angin ga ada hujan dia bilang dia suka ama gue, hehehehe... Itachi diam diam menghanyutkan!" Jelas Fujiki-digorok-

"Hehehe, sejarah cinta sejati niiiih" Goda Sakura

"Halah"

Kemudian JJ yang mereka pesan pun disajikan di meja mereka.

"Thanks mbak" Ujar Sakura dan Fujiki bersamaan

"Ya.." Ujar karyawati tersebut sambil tersenyum

Mereka pun menikmati jus jeruk itu. Kemudian Fujiki membuka topik pembicaraan

"Eh, gue boleh nanya ga?"

"Hm, boleh kog, apa?"

"Gini loh, elo itu pacarnya Sasuke ya? Soalnya Itachi bilang waktu kecil kalian lengkeeeett banget, kemana mana nempel nempel" Ujar Fujiki

"Eh? Nggak kog, nggak! Gue ga pacaran ama Sasuke, waktu dulu emang kita bedua akrab banget, tapi sekarang udah ga lagi... Bahkan sekarang aja kita lagi berantem" Jelas Sakura

"Eh? Berantem? Kenapa?"

"Gue..." Sebenarnya Sakura agak ragu membicarakan soal ini pada Fujiki, karena Sakura tidak benar benar kenal dengannya. Takutnya dibilang SKSD.

"Ga papa, bilang aja... Kita kan udah jadi temen, ya ga?" tany Fujiki seolah oleh ia membaca pikiran Sakura

"Eh? Hehehe.. yah, sebenernya gue tadi lagi nengokin Sasuke di rumah sakit, dia kan lagi kecelakaan, itupun karena dipaksa ama nyokap gue. Trus, setelah beberapa menit, Sasuke siuman, trus tiba tiba dia bilang, 'ga usah aja kesini, kalau nggak suka, nggak usah aja kesini'... gue, gue ngerasa dia bener bener benci ama gue... padahal gue ga salah apa apa.." Jelas Sakura

"Oooh... itu mah, keliatannya kalian bedua salah paham... Sasuke itu, Itachi bilang, cowo yang susah ngeungkapin perasaannya" Ujar Fujiki

"Ha? Salah paham?" Sakura terheran

"Yup, nah, gue buru buru nih, soal masalah lo dengan Sasuke lo pikirin sendiri ya, kalian sendirilah yang bisa nyelesain masalah kalian, jadi pikirkan. Kalian bedua hanya salah paham. Gue yakin itu" Ujar Fujiki.

"Eh?"

"Gue mesti kerja sambil sekarang, gue yang bayarin kog, lu pulang aja ya" Ujar Fujiki

"O-ok. Thanks ya!"

"Sama sama"

Sakura pun meninggalkan kafe tersebut. Di perjalanan, ia terus memikirkan kata kata Fujiki tersebut. Entah kenapa, kata kata itu masuk kehatinya dan membuatnya memikirkan makna dari kata kata tersebut.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Siang ini, Ino masih bekerja ditempat Sai. Sebelum pergi, ia berencana untuk memberikan Sai hadiah selamat tinggal, karena hari ini adalah hari terakhir Ino akan bekerja untuk Sai. Ino memutuskan akan membelikan Sai sebuah jam tangan silver yang tidak terlalu mahal dan juga tidak murah, Ino memakai uang simpanannya untuk membelikan Sai jam itu. Setelah pergi membeli jamnya, Ino kembali ke asrama untuk membungkusnya. Ia membungkusnya dengan kertas kado bercorak hitam dan ungu serta bunga bunga menghiasinya. Ino juga mempersiapkan diri sebaik baiknya untuk siang ini. Ia memakai baju andalannya, baju ungu strip hitam, bergambarkan zebra berstrip hitam juga, dan rok mini dan high heels cuma lima senti. Pokoknya dandannya harus sempurna. Setelah tiga puluh menit berdandan, bersolek, dan mempersiapkan semuanya, Ino menanyakan pendapat Tenten dan Temari.

"Nah, menurut kalian bedua penampilan gue gimana?" tanyanya

"Nice" Ujar Temari

"Yup, keren seperti biasa" Komen Tenten

"Trus, jam ini gimana?" Tambah Ino sambil menunjukkan gambar yang ada di kotak jam yang tadi.

"Yah, bagus sih, tapi ga cocok ama lo No, itu kan jam buat cowok...." Ujar Temari

"Yee.. emang bukan buat gue kali, ini buat Sai!" Ujar Ino

"Hm... es-i? Apaan tuh es-i? Si? Atau Schizophrenic Ino?" Tanya Tenten

"Enak aja! Itu inisial nama gue ama Sai!"

"Jadi lo mau nembak dia?" Tanya Tenten

"Hm, gimana ya? Ga tau juga deh, liat ntar dulu"

"Tapi kan es-i ini merk jamnya? Steward Incorporated?" Komen Temari

"Ah, biarin aja. Nah, gue pergi dulu ya! Doain gue berhasil!" Ujar Ino pergi kerumah Sai dengan taksi.

Ting Tong!

"Assalamualaikum! SPada! Haloooo???" Teriak Ino

"Waalaikumsalam..." Jawab suara yang benar benar tak asing lagi bagi Ino.

"Hai Sai!"

"Hai" Jawab Sai

Mereka masuk kedalam rumah itu, kemudian memasuki ruangan melukis Sai, lalu duduk ditempat yang biasa mereka duduki. Kemudian selama dua jam, mereka menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

"Ino, ada yang mau gue bicarain ama elo" Ujar Sai

"Apa?" Tanya Ino. _'Jangan jangan, dia mau nyatain perasannya lagi! KYAAA!!! Uhhh, ga sabar nih!'_

"Gini, gue... gue bakal studi ke Amrik mulai hari Selasa" Terang Sai langsung tudepoin

"Ha? Hahaha... lu becanda kan?" Ino tak percaya.

"Gue serius... Sebenernya gue udah ngerencanain ini dari dulu, jauh sebelum gue ketemu ama lo, No... Maaf ya, gue ga bisa temenin lo lagi" Ujar Sai

"T-tapi... " Air mata Ino mulai merebak, membentuk sungai kecil dimatanya.

"Ga usah nangis... gue bakal balik lagi kog, tapi.. itu empat tahun lagi" Ujar Sai menenangkan Ino

"Hiks... tapi empat tahun itu kan ga sebentar!" Teriak Ino, kini air mata mulai jatuh dipipinya

Sai membelai rambut Ino, "Gue bisa balik sekali tiga bulan kog..."

"Ga segampang itu Sai! Ga segampang itu! Trus, gimana dengan gue Sai? Gimana dengan perasaan gue?! Lo ga ngerti perasaan perempuan Sai!!" Bentak Ino. Ino pun langsung pergi meninggalkan Sai. Ia meninggalkan kado yang dibelinya. Sai membuka hadiah tersebut.

"Es-i... hm... gue ngerti sekarang" Gumam Sai setelah melihat inisial SI.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Siang ini, Tenten yang menganggur karena sedang tidak ada kerja sambilan, tiba tiba saja ingin pergi ke perpustakaan Utama di dekat Mall B, disana perpustakaannya lengkap, lebih dari perpustakaan disekolah. Kemudian setelah bersiap siap dengan pakaian sopan agar tidak dikira 'murid baru tobat yang ke perpus'. Saat sedang mengisi tas sampingnya, pintu kamar terbuka

"Assalamualaikum" Ujar Temari yang membuka pintu.

"Waalaikumsalam... dari mana sih Tem? Lama amat" Jawab Tenten

"Gue baru dari kerja sambilan, pulangnya gue sempetin ke Cosho dulu. Lho, Tenten? Lu mau kemana? Rapi amat?" Tanya Temari.

_'Dasar, maniak komik, komik udah bejibun, masih ajaaa beli lagi... cckckck'_ Batin Tenten. "Oh, gue mau ke perpus utama, mau baca buku. Lu mau ikut?"

"Ga usah deh, gue capek banget, lagian gue udah beli komik baru" Ujar Temari

"OK, kalau begitu, gue pergi dulu ya" Ujar Tenten

Kemudian Tenten pergi ke Perpustakaan Utama didekat Mall B dengan naik ojek. Malahan dia menawar nawar ongkis ojek yang bertarif lima ribu dari asrama ke Mall B ditawarnya dengan sangat memaksa menjadi tiga ribu, sepertinya Tenten cocok dengan Kakuzu-dilempar kunai-. Setelah Tenten masuk keperpustakaan, ia mulai mencari bahan bacaan, setelah menemukannya, ia mulai membaca. Suasana disana sangat tenang, karena memang tak banyak orang yang membaca didalam, hanya sekitar sepuluhan.

Baca baca baca baca baca baca...

Baca baca baca baca baca baca...

Baca baca baca baca baca bac-

PLUK

"ASTAGHFIRULLAHALAZIM!!"Teriak Tenten

"SSSSTTT!" Ujar penjaga perpustakaannya

"M-maap" Ujar Tenten

(Bisik mode: on)

"Hei Tenten, masih ingat ga?" Tanya seorang pemuda yang tadi menepuk bahunya.

"Eh? Neji!? Ngapai lo kesini?" Tanya Tenten

"Ya mau baca dong, emang ke perpus mau ngapain lagi? Nyuci?" Jawab Neji

"Hehehe... lo baca apaan nih?" Tanya Tenten

"Umh, buku bahasa prancis... lu suka ga, bahasa prancis?"

_'Weh? Bahasa prancis? Buku tu ga bakal kelar kelar kalau gue yang baca! Wong bahasa Indonesia aja gue belum fasih mau bahasa prancis pula!'_

"Ya, gue ga bisa bahasa prancis, hehehe. Gue bisanya bahasa kambing" Ujar Tenten

"Ha? Bahasa kambing? Berarti bisa ngerti omongan raditya dika dong?"

"Ga juga, kan bahasa kambing cuma mbeeek mbeek mbeek doang! Hahahaha..."

"Halah... Ohya, kalau udah kelar bacanya mau ga, kalau kita main bowling bareng?" Tawar Neji

"Ok, lagian gue ga ada kerjaan lain. Tapi, gue ga bisa main bowling" Ujar Tenten

"Tenang, ntar biar gue yang ajarin lo..." Ujar Neji

"Janji ya!"

"Janji!" Mereka berdua mengikatkan jari kelingking mereka. Kemudian tersenyum. *blush blush*

Saat di tempat bowling...

"Lu ganti sepatu dulu gih, gue tungguin" Ujar Neji

"Trus lu ga ganti?" Tanya Tenten

"Gue udah pake langsung dari rumah" Jawab Neji

"Ooh.."

Tiga menit kemudian, mereka mulai bermain bowling,

"Eh, ini gimana caranya sih?"

"Nah, lu megang bolanya aja salah, yang bener itu kayak gini" Ujar Neji sambil memegang tangan Tenten untuk membetulkannya.

DEG DEG

"Nah, iya, betul, kayak gitu" Ujar Neji, ia masih belum melepas tangannya.

DEG DEG

"E-eh... iya" Ujar Tenten

"Trus, cara lemparnya kayak gini" Neji mempratikkanya dengan bola yang dipegang Tenten masih dengan tangan dipegang oleh Neji

_'Buset, kog tangan gue ga dilepas lepas ya? Perasaan gue ga megang lem alteko deh'_ Batin Tenten

.....

Neji menyadari kejadian yang membuat Tenten terdiam dan gugup tersebut. Spontan ia langsung melepas tangannya. "Ma-maaf!"

"Ah, ga papa kog" Ujar Tenten

Kemudian mereka menghabiskan sepanjang siang dengan bermain bowling. Setelah puas, mereka berdua makan di kafe terdekat.

Nyam nyam nyam nyam nyam

"Ohya Tenten, kita kan udah kenal, kenapa gue masih ga tau nomor hape lu?" Tanya Neji -ah Neji! Lu polos amat seh!-

"Oh iya! Gue lupa ngasih tau elo. Nomor gue 0813XXXXXXXX" Ujar Tenten

"Nah, gue telpon nomor lo, simpan nomor gue ya" Ujar Neji

"Sip"

_You got me trippin' (Oh), stumblin' (Oh), flippin' (Oh), fumblin' (Oh)  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love (In love)  
You got me slippin' (Oh), tumblin' (Oh), sinkin' (Oh), fumblin' (Oh)  
Clumsy cause I'm falling in love (In love)  
So in love with you_

"Nah, gue simpan dulu nomornya..."

Tik tik tik tik tik tik

Tenten memencet mencet keypad hpnya. "Nah, udah"

Neji tersenyum, kemudian mereka melanjutkan memakan makanan mereka. Setelah selesai, Neji mengantar Tenten pulang dengan mobil yang sama dengan kemarin.

"Thanks ya Neji, lo udah mau ngajarin gue bowling, gue seneng banget" Ujar Tenten

"Ah, itu mah, kecil. Lagian lu cepet nangkep kog" Balas Neji

"Hehehehehe... kapan kapan kita main bowling bareng lagi ya!"

"Ya, nah, umh, bye"

"Bye"

Malam harinya, Tenten bermimpi tentang Neji. Ia bermimpi bahwa Neji dan dia berpacaran dan akhirnya menikah.

Terrnyata cuma mimpi

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Malam harinya, semua anak anak yang pulang ke rumah kembali ke asrama. Termasuk Sakura, dan Sasuke. Ritual yang biasa mereka kerjakan adalah makan malam dengan menu yang berbeda dengan yang biasa, makanannya semua enak enak dan mewah. Semua menikmati makanan itu dengan lahap. Setelah selesai semuanya bercanda tawa sebelum kembali ke kamar masing masing.

Keesokan paginya, hujan mengguyur seluruh Konoha City. Semua murid murid memakai jacket atau membawa payung. Ternyata hujan tidak berhenti sampai jam pelajaran terakhir selesai. Sebagian anak anak memilih untuk menunggu hujan sampai berhenti daripada berpayung payung atau mengenakan jacket dihari yang sangat amat dingin. Sakura masih saja bermuram durja sejak kembali dari rumahnya, tetapi ia tidak cerita tentang kejadian yang dialaminya saat pulang kerumah. Sakura dan Ino memilih untuk menunggu hujan berhenti, sedangkan Hinata, Tenten dan Temari memiilih untuk menembus hujan dengan peralatan seadanya, Temari dengan jacket hitam favoritnya, Tenten dengan payung Mickey mouse berwarna biru kepunyaanya, dan Hinata dengan payung ungu muda. tetapi mereka bertiga tidak sejalan.

Hinata berjalan cepat menuju ke asrama, sesekali ia mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, tetapi ia tak menghiraukannya, ia berpikir bahwa dia hanya berhalusinasi. Semakin lama suara itu makin keras.

"_Hinata! Hinata!! HINATA! _HINATAAA!!" Teriak suara yang sama besarnya dengan TOA tersebut.

"Eh?" Hinata membalikkan badannya

Seorang pemuda berjacket oranye mengejar Hinata, pemuda itu terlihat memiliki rambut berwarna pirang.

"N-Na-Naruto?"

Akhirnya pemuda itu berhasil mengejar Hinata, napasnya ngos ngosan.

"Hah-hah, Hinata, kog jalannya cepet ama seh? Susah tau, ngejarnya!" teriak pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut.

"Eh, maaf Naruto! Aku tidak mendengar kalau kamu memanggilku..." jawab Hinata

"Hinata, kita payungan bareng yuk! Jacket gue udah basah banget nih!" Ujar Naruto

"E-eh, o-ok..." Jawab Hinata, seluruh mukanya memerah. Naruto berdiri disamping Hinata, dan jaraknya sangat dekat. Hinata semakin deg degan. Mukanya sudah semerah tomat.

Sepayung berdua~~~ -author nyanyi nyanyi gaje-

"Hinata, ini benar benar ga papa kan? Kalau gue barengan ama elo? Ntar ada yang marah lagi.." Ujar Naruto

"Eh? Ga papa kog! Emangnya siapa yang mau marah, Naruto... Aku kan ga punya pacar.." Ujar Hinata malu malu

"Jadi kamu belum punya pacar ya? Masa sih, cewe secantik kamu belum punya pacar..." Goda Naruto

"Ah, Naruto bisa aja.." Ujar Hinata *blush*

Sepanjang jalan mereka berpayungan berdua dengan mesra, walaupun belum jadian, kan ga ada salahnya, TEMAN TAPI MESRA. Mereka bercengkrama, Get to know each other gitu lah.

TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Suara langkah kaki seseorang yang berlari dibelakang mereka.

"Woy! Mesra banget sih, kalian bedua!" Teriak lelaki berambut pantat ayam tersebut. (DO NOT PROTEST)

"Apaan sih lo Teme! Ngeganggu orang aja!!" Teriak Naruto membalas

"Muke gile lo Dobe!" Teriak Sasuke, ia masih terus berlari, asrama hanya beberapa meter lagi.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap...

Akhirnya mereka sampa diasrama.

"Nah, sudah sampai Naruto..." Ujar Hinata lembut.

"Yap! Nah, thanks banget ya Hinata!" ujar Naruto

"Umh, sama sama..." *Blush*

"Ah, Dah Hinata"

"Dah Naruto" Ujar Hinata

Hinata menaiki tangga, sepatunya tidak ia buka karena sepanjang tangga dan seluruh jalan di asrama dialasi karpet, tapi meninggalkan sedikit celah lantai untuk celah menyapu. Hinata memasuki kamarnya, kamarnya kosong, berarti Karin belum pulang. Setelah Ia mengganti profile HPnya yang semula diam menjadi profile umum. Tiba tiba sebuah sms masuk kehpnya.

_I should have been the one to break up with you  
You said, Who are you? Who are you?  
I wanna snap your neck and spit on you.  
You said, Who are you? Who are you?_

Hinata membaca pesan tersebut. Tenryata dari Naruto. Hinata mambacanya dengan seksama.

From: 08XXXXXXXXX

_Hey Hinata, ehm, mulai ngomongnya dari mana ya, hehehe, selama beberapa hari ini gue ngerasa seneng banget deket ama elo, dan gue ngerasa ada yang beda. Perasaan gue pada Sakura-chan udah ga ada lagi, dan sekarang terganti dengan perasaan yang baru. Perasaan yang membuat gue berdebar debar, dan blushing jika dekat ama lo Hinata. Intinya, gue suka ama lo. Mau ga lo jadi pacar gue? LeZZ GPL. _

_Luv, Naruto_

Hinata terkejut, hampir saja ia pingsan, setelah ia benar benar menguasai dirinya, Hinata membalas sms itu dengan cepat

To: 08XXXXXXXXX

_Umh, aku rasa... aku juga merasa begitu dari dulu, Naruto... Aku, juga suka ama kamu. Dan ya, aku mau jadi pacarmu..._

_Luv, Hinata_

Hinata membaca tulisannya kembali, disana ia terlihat seperti berani sekali mengungkapkan perasaanya. Tetapi apa boleh buat, Cinta Itu Buta. Hinata langsung memencet tombol 'send' di hpnya.

Kemudian, Hinata berlari kekamar mandi dan dan berteriak sekencang kencangnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Diluar kamar...

Terdengar suara orang berteriak samar samar karena hujan.

"EH? Suara apaan tuh?" Tanya cewe 1

"Au, palingan Karin nginjek kacamatanya" Jawab cewe 2

Didalam kamar....

"AAAAA!!! Ohok ohok!!!" Hinata tercekik. Pita suaranya putus-lebay-

"Hinata! Hinata! Lo kenapa?! Kog teriak teriak?" Tanya Karin sambil menggedor gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Ah, ga papa kog. Cuma lagi mau teriak aja" Ujar Hinata, kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi, ia memeriksa hpnya, ternyata ada tiga panggilan tak terjawab dari Naruto

Kemudian datang satu lagi...

_I can't take my eyes of to you-_

"Halo?"

"Halo Hinata! Kog tadi ga diangkat sih telponnya?" Tanya Naruto dari seberang telepon yang kira kira hanay berjarak beberapa meter darinya, kamar Naruto berada dilantai bawah, dan Hinata berada dilantai atas, so, ga jauh amat lah. Setelah itu, mereka berbincang bincang lewat telepon sampai satu jam. -buset- Maklum, pasangan baru....

**TBC... TBC... TBC....**

Akhirnya update juga!! Kali ini ga lama lama amat ya.... haah, kalau chapter empat gue ga bisa jamin updatenya cepet... T_T Mudah mudahan bisa!

Don't forget to reviewww!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 updated! Thanks buat semua yang revieww!! Di ff ini, tepat di chapter ini, semua masalah memuncak, klimaks gitu loooohhh.

Summary: Kisah cinta Naruto dan kawan kawannya di SMA! SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, SaIno, NejiTen. Don't like, don't read. R&R please?

Warning: AU, hampir semua karakter OOC, Gazebabo, lebay-ness juga ada.

A/N: P. lebih ke cewe cewe soalnya lebih asik begitu. Kelas ekstrakurikulernya gue tambah tambahin aja, real atau tidaknya itu masalah nanti. Group band Black Shimpony itu ga benar benar ada, itu group khayalan gue, gue vokalisnya, kalau bisa jadi kenyataan, ya. Alhamdulillah....

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

To Love You More belongs to Celine Dion. Uh-uh belongs to Zooey Deschanel

High School Love belongs to me.

**High School Love **

**Chapter 4**

Malam harinya, di kamar Sakura dan Ino...

"Haah..." Desah Sakura

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Haaah...." Desahnya lagi

......

"Haaaah...."

"Apaan sih lo Sakura? Hah hah aja dari tadi! Lu sakit rabies ya?" Komen Ino yang berada didepan meja rias, sedang mengenakan masker muka.

"Haah... gue ga tau harus gimana lagi... Oh Tuhan, tolonglah hambamu ini... huuuu... haaah... otak gue udah tercabik cabik, ga bisa mikir lagi..." Ujar Sakura lemas.

"Lebay lo, lagian ada masalah apa sih?" Tanya Ino

"Duuh... gue punya masalah ama Sasuke.... haaah... Dia benci banget ama gue... huuuhh, gue musti gimana lagi dong...?" Desah Sakura

"Ooh, ga cuma elo yang punya masalah Sakura, semua orang punya, gue punya masalah yang lebih besar dari elo" Ujar Ino

"Haah... Emangnya lo punya masalah apa sih?" Tanya Sakura

"Sai... Bakal studi ke amrik selama empat tahun..." Jawab Ino

"Haaah? Trus, lo bilang apa?" Sakura mulai terbawa suasana

"Gue cuma yah, gue, cuma bentak dikit... gue ga terima... tapi mau gimana lagi, gue mau ngapain juga, ga bakalan ngaruh" Jelas Ino

"Lu yakin, ga mau nahan dia? Lo kan udah suka ama dia?" Tanya Sakura

"Yah, mau gimana lagi. Emangnya gue bisa apa? Gue cuma bisa doa doang Sak.."

"Kita doa sama sama aja ya, buat kelancaran hidup kita..." Ujar Sakura

"H-m"

Hujan masih mengguyur Konoha City malam itu, semakin lama semakin lebat saja, mungkin ada kemungkinan adanya badai topan. Tampaknya, tak semua orang yang suasana hatinya mengikuti hujan yang deras tersebut. Contohnya Hinata, yang masih sibuk dengan Naruto. Dan juga Temari dan Tenten, keadaan mereka biasa biasa saja, tidak terlalu ada perubahan. Yang benar benar terluka hatinya diantara mereka berlima hanyalah Ino dan Sakura. Ino masih terpukul karena Sai akan segera meninggalkannya selama empat tahun dan Sakura masih saja depresi memikirkan tentang dirinya dan Sasuke, ia selalu memikirkan jalan keluar tetapi tidak ada yang terlintas dibenaknya. Akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk turun kelantai bawah untuk menonton hujan dari jendela bawah.

ZZRrTTSSSRSTRRTSZSSSZZZ

"Haaah.... capek..." Keluhnya. Ia duduk di sofa kecil didekat jendela ia mengamati hujan yang turun begitu derasnya dari jendela.

Lima menit kemudian, Sakura merasa ada seseorang yang menduduki sofa diseberangnya, tetapi jauh dari jendela, orang itu adalah Sasuke dan Naruto. Naruto sibuk dengan hapenya, sepertinya ia sedang sms-an dengan seseorang. Dan Sasuke, ia hanya memandangi meja dengan pandangan hampa.

"He he he!!" Naruto tertawa membaca sms yang datang dari Hinata

ZAAAASSSHHHH

"He he he eehe heeh!!"

SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"HE HE HE HE EHE HEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto tertawa sekencang kencangnya

"Naruto! Apaan sih lo! Berisik tauk! Ga tau orang lagi kepengen tenang?!" Teriak Sakura

"Eh, Sakura-chan! Gue lagi sms-an ama Hinata nih! Maap ya, kalo ganggu, kalau gitu gue pergi ketempat lain yang lebih nyaman aja deh!" Ujar Naruto. Lalu ia beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan menuju ruangan belakang asrama, tempat dimana _biasa_nya anak anak asrama diam diam pacaran-kebiasaan buruk nih- tanpa diketahui pengurus asrama. Suasana kembali tenang. Tetapi Sakura menjadi merasa tidak enak. Sasuke masih terdiam membisu, ia masih menatap meja. Sakura pun memutuskan untuk kembali menatap hujan dengan bermuram durja. Tiba tiba terdengar suara orang berlari.

"HEY SEMUANYA!! KITA MASAK BARENG YUK!!!" Teriak Naruto dengan suara TOAnya.

"Hah? Masak bareng?" Sakura keheranan.

"Iya! Sebenernya gue yang ngusulin ntu, trus gue ajak yang lain, semuanya setuju. Gimana? Lo mau ikut ga?" Tanya Temari

"Ya udah, daripada ga ada kerja"

Sepertinya tidak banyak yang mau ikut memasak, hanya sekitar dua puluhan. Sasuke pun ternyata berdiri, ia juga berjalan ke dapur, Sakura tahu, kalau Sasuke pasti akan ikut dalam acara masak bareng ini, karena Sasuke sangat menyukai memasak dari kecil. Ia selalu memperhatikan mamanya memasak dan sesekali Sasuka dan Sakura membantu mama Sasuke memasak. Tetapi Sakura tidak tahu, berapa kemampuan Sasuke dalam masak memasak ini. Karena penasaran, ia pun mengambil tempat yang dekat dengan Sasuke untuk berdiri didapur.

"Nah, semuanya, kita bikin apa nih?" Tanya Tenten

"Hm, gimana kalau bikin ramen?!" Usul Naruto

"Kalau makan ramen terus kita bakal keracunan, teme" Ujar Sasuke

"Uuh! Shuka shuka ghue dhong! Perut perut gue kenapa elo yang sewot?" Komen Naruto

"Yaiyalah gue yang sewot, gue kan sekamar ama lo, jadi kalau elo sakit perut pastinya lo bakal ngeganggu ketenangan gue!" Ujar Sasuke

"AH! DASAR SAS-"

"Na-naruto... aku bisa membuatkannya u-untukmu..." Ujar Hinata yang berdiri disamping Naruto.

"Wah? Yang bener Hinata?!!! Gue seneng bangget! Ga salah gue milih elo buat jadi pacar!" Teriak Naruto kegirangan sambil memeluk meluk Hinata.

"Ugh-, N-na-naruto... ke-kecek-kek....agh" Hinata makin terbata bata dengan tercekiknya lehernya oleh Naruto

"Ah! Kalian bedua! Dilarang bermesra mesraan disini! Kita disini mau masak! Bukan mau pacaran!" Teriak Ino

"Bilang aja lo _jealouse_ khan?? Ga punya pacar..." Tanya Naruto genit sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Udah udah! Kita bikin agar agar buah aja!" Potong Temari

"SETUJUHHH!"

Lalu Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke yang sangat cekatan menggunakan bahan bahannya. Sementara Sakura sendiri tidak terlalu ahli didalam bidang ini, diantara mereka berlima yang jago masak hanya Tenten dan Hinata. Sedangkan Temari mampu dalam bidang misalnya, skateboard, sepatu roda dan alat alat yang sejenis lainnya tetapi tidak buruk dalam bidang memasak, masakannya teope begete juga. Sedangkan Sakura mampu dibidang medical. Kalau soal masak, dia tidak langsung angkat tangan, karena dia seorang perempuan, maka dari itu dia harus bisa memasak, kalau sudah mencoba dan tak berhasil juga, barulah ia angkat tangan.

"Eh, kita juga bikin madeleine yuk!" Ajak Tenten

"Yuk!"

Kemudian mereka selain memasak agar agar, mereka juga memasak madeleine, bagi yang tidak tahu, madeleine adalah kue yang dipanggang. Semuanya author baca di nakayoshi. Setelah selesai, mereka berhasil membuat madeleine sebanyak 42 buah, dan agar agar sebanyak empat porsi. Mereka membagikan madeleine dua perorang dan agar agar seporsi untuk sepuluh orang.

"Nah! Ayo makhan!!!" Teriak Naruto sambil membawa sebuah piring yang berisi madeleine dan agar agar ditangan kiri dan semangkuk ramen spesial buatan Hinata ditangan kanan.

"YUUUKKK" Teriak yang lainnya.

Sambil memakan hidangan, mereka juga bercerita tentang kenangan lama selama di SMA, orang orang yang ikut adalah Temari, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Lee, Kankurou, Gaara, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Matsuri dan yang tidak terlalu anda kenal lainnya. Mereka bercerita cerita tentang kenangan saat saat di ospek, saat saat masih jadi siswa baru, dll. Setelah selesai makan dan bercerita, bahkan sepertinya ada yang CLBK, Matsuri dan Gaara, mereka membersihkan piring piring dan bekas memasak lainnya, kemudian kembali kekamar masing masing. Saat sedang menyusuri koridor lantai satu, Sakura mendengar suara suara aneh. Karena takut, ia pun berlari sekencang kencangnya dikoridor lantai satu. Tiba tiba ia menabrak seorang lelaki.

BRUGHHHH

"Aduh!"

"Ukh!"

Sakura terjatuh dalam posisi yang sangat aneh bin ajaib dengan orang yang ditabraknya. Posisi dengan Sakura di atas dan orang itu dibawah. Setelah membuka mata, Sakura menyadari bau orang ini adalah bau parfum Sasuke, ia sedang dalam posisi bersandar di dada Sasuke.

_'YA. TU. HAN'_ batin Sakura. Sakura segera berdiri dan meminta maaf. "M-maap! Gue ga sengaja!"

Sasuke pun berdiri, "Hn, ga papa, lagian kan, ga ada pengaruhnya buat lo, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cowo yang lu benci..."

"Ha? Maksud lo apa?" tanya Sakura

"Iya, lu kan benci banget ama gue" Ujar Sasuke

"Eh? Ng-"

Sasuke mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk berhenti dengan tangannya. "Hn, gue mau tidur dulu, selamat malam" Lalu Sasuke segera masuk kedalam kamarnya yang berada beberapa langkah dari posisi Sakura

BLAM

....

Air mata pun menetes dari pipi Sakura.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Keesokan paginya, aktivitas mereka pun berjalan kembali. Mereka belajar sampai pukul 12.30. Temari, yang merasa tidak ada punya pekerjaan diasrama pun pergi ke bukit belakang asrama, disana terdapat beberapa pondok pondok kecil yang kira kira bisa memuat tiga orang untuk tidur disana. Mungkin author belum menjelaskan atau lupa menjelaskan, asrama mereka terletak lima puluh meter dari sekolah, di samping kiri asrama, terdapat minimarket bernama 'EIKE', dan disebelah kanan, terdapat rumah rumah penduduk. Dan dibelakang asrama, terdapat bukit tempat dimana biasanya anak anak di asrama, beristirahat saat sore atau pacaran saat malam. Bukit ini adalah tempat berpacaran nomor dua setelah ruang kosong diasrama bagian belakang. Temari pun memutuskan untuk membaca komik disana sambil mendengarkan _zune_*nya. Temari melihat semua pondok pondok sudah terisi, yang tersisa hanya satu, itu pun sudah ada yang menghuni, tetapi tidak terlihat begitu jelas, karena ada jacket yang menutupi dari kepala sampai pinggang orang tersebut, tetapi karena kelihatannya orang itu tertidur, Temari memutuskan untuk duduk disana, toh, kalau tak mengganggu ia takkan dibunuh.

Setelah duduk dipondokan tersebut, Temari mulai membaca komik yang dibawanya selama tiga puluh menit sambil mendengarkan lagu lagu di zunenya. Setelah selesai membaca dua komik, Temari pun berbaring di lesehan pondokan tersebut, tampaknya ia telah lupa akan orang yang juga terlelap disampingnya. Temari masih menikmati lagu lagu yang berkumandang ditelinganya, ia tak menyadari bahwa orang yang tadi telah terbangun dan memandangi dirinya.

.....

Temari mulai merasa aneh. _'Kog, rasanya ada yang ngeliatin gue ya??'_

........

Temari pun akhirnya melirik kesampingnya, ia terkejut, hampir saja jantungnya copot.

"ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUA!!!" Temari berteriak, juga langsung duduk, refleks gitu loh. Semua yang menghuni pondok pondok melihat padanya.

"Akh, merepotkan, ngapain teriak sih?" Komen orang yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Shikamaru. Author's future husband-dikipas Temari ke segitiga bermuda-

"Ya oloh Shikamaruuuu!!!! Lo ngagetin aja!" Ujar Temari

"Gue ga ngagetin kog, lu aja yang tiba tiba teriak" Jelas Shikamaru

"Dasar!"

...

"Ohya, lu ngapain ke sini?" Tanya Temari

"Hm? Disini tempat gue biasa nongkrong, tiap pulang sekolah gue bakal kesini, gue mau ngeliatin awan. Lo sendiri ngapain?" Tanya Shikamaru balik

"Gue? Yah, ga ada kerjaan ada, gue kesini, baca komik n dengerin musik buat cari ketenangan" Jawab Temari

"Oh..."

....

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, Temari masih dalam posisi duduk dan Shikamaru dalam posisi berbaring menatap awan.

"Ohya, lu masih ingat ga, waktu kelas dua? Waktu itu, ulang tahun sekolah, pas Chouji makan, tiba tiba dia keselek, trus muntahin minumnya ke muka Naruto, ingat ga?" Tanya Temari

"Oh... itu, gue ingat, Naruto waktu itu marah banget, trus mereka bedua adu mulut kan? Meskipun lagi adu mulut, tetep aja makanannya mereka embat. Heran, kog Naruto ga gemuk gemuk ya?" Komen Shikamaru

"Hahahaha... Tau tuh, padahal porsi makannya hampir sama dengan Chouji, kog bisa ga segemuk Chouji ya?"

"Hush! Jangan bilang Chouji itu gendut, ntar lo bakal digelindingin ke jalan raya trus mati di lindes truk" Ujar Shikamaru

"Eh? Masa? Lu becanda kan? Lebay amat lo" Komen Temari

"Tapi, soal Chouji marah itu beneran lho, waktu itu Naruto pernah keceplosan akhirnya nyawa Naruto hampir melayang gara gara diinjek Chouji" Jelas Shikamaru

"Masa sih sampe segitunya? Lebay banget deh" Ujar Temari

"Ya, Chouji emang begitu, tapi dia temen yang baik kog" Tambah Shikamaru sambil tersenyum.

"Iya, gue tau. Lo udah temenan ama dia sejak bayi kan? Orang tua kalian, termasuk orang tua Ino, dulu temenan baik kan, jangan tanya gue tau darimana, Ino yang cerita" Ujar Temari

"Ya..."

Kemudian sampai pukul 16.00, mereka masih membicarakan kenangan masa lalu dan juga mempertanyakan pertanyaan _get-to-know-each-other_. Kemudian, tak sadar, mereka berdua terlelap dalam posisi yang sangat dekat. Orang lain yang berada disana tentu takkan mau mengganggu posisi yang terlihat sebagai posisi orang berpacaran tersebut, contoh:

"Eh yank, liat deh, mereka bedua, ketiduran tuh, kita bangunin yuk!" Ujar pacar di cowo 1, cewe 1.

"Ga usah deh yank, ntar takutnya ngeganggu, mendingan kita urusin urusan kita dulu yuk, mereka biarin aja begitu, ntar lagi juga bakalan bangun" Ujar cowo 1, pacar si cewe 2.

Seperti itulah, kira kira percakapan para pasangan yang ada di pondokan tersebut. Kemudian, pukul 16.47, Temari terbangun, samar samar, ia melihat bibir seseorang, napas orang itupun menerpa wajah Temari, setelah ia perhatikan dengan seksama, ternyata orang itu adalah Shikamaru.

_'Ooh....'_

....

"UAAPPHAAAAA???!!!!" Temari spontan langsung berdiri sambil menunjuk Shikamaru seolah olah Shikamaru adalah tersangka teroris. Shikamaru, yang mendengar suara teriakan tersebut terbangun.

"Uh, suara ribut ribut apaan sih? Ngerepotin aja. Orang kan lagi enak enak tidur..."Ujarnya

Shikamaru memperhatikan Temari yang sedang dalam posisi menunjuk dirinya. Shikamaru terheran heran. "Temari, lo ngapain sih? Nunjuk gaje aja..."

"Eh?" Temari melihat ketangannya sendiri, kemudian menariknya kembali. "Ga papa kog, ga papa, ga usah dipikirin ya"

"Ohya, udah jam berapa nih?" tanya Shikamaru

Temari melihat jam tangannya, "Jam 5 kurang. Kita balik yuk"

"Yuk"

Lalu mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan pondokan tersebut. Saat sudah di asrama..

"Wey! Temari udah pulang oey!" Teriak Tenten

"Ah! Temari! Lu kemana aja sih? Dari tadi kita cariin! Elo kan udah janji mau temenin gue ke supermarket buat beli parfum baru!" Ujar Ino

"Iya iya! Gue kan juga mau ikutan!" Timpal Sakura

"Iye iye, kalian cerewet amat, yuk!" Ujar Temari

"Yuk apaan?" Tanya Sakura

"Katanya mau ke minimarket... jadi ga?" Omel Temari

"Oh iya! Yuk!" Ujar Ino

"Ya udah, bye Temari" Ujar Shikamaru

"Hm" Temari tersenyum pada Shikamaru

Dijalan menuju supermarket...

"Eh, Temari, lu tadi kemana ama Shikamaru? Lo pacaran ya, ama di doi?" Tanya Ino

"Enggak kog! Tadi gue lagi cari angin aja bentar di bukit belakang, trus, ketemu aja, gitu..." Ujar Temari setengah berbohong.

"Ooh..."

Temari kemudian tersenyum mengingat kejadian dibukit tadi. _'Hah, salah satu kenangan di SMA juga nih'_ Batinnya

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Malam harinya, Ino bermuram durja, sama dengan kondisi Sakura, yang masih memikirkan hubungan pertemanannya dengan Sasuke. Ino memikirkan tentang hubungannya dengan Sai. Sai akan pergi besok. Ino masih pusing tentang apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Malam itu berbeda dengan malam yang biasanya. Karena malam ini dilalui dikamar Ino dan Sakura dengan sepi dan dalam diam. Ino, yang biasanya bersolek dan merawat diri sekarang hanya duduk ditempat tidurnya dengan muram, sedangkan Sakura, yang biasanya juga bersolek di kaca kamar mandi, kini hanya sedang bertengkar hebat dengan inner innernya soal Sasuke.

Ino masih bimbang, karena besok tanggal merah, mungkin dia bisa mengantarkan Sai di bandara. Tetapi, ia berpikir, mungkin ia takkan bisa melihat kepergian Sai untuk empat tahun lamanya. Walaupun Sai berkata bahwa ia akan berkunjung dua kali per semester, Ino masih tidak bisa menerimanya, karena itu _memang_ tidak semudah itu. Seperti di film kambing jantan, L.D.R* itu ga semudah itu, meskipun mereka belum jadian tapi 'kan, sudah ada tanda tandanya. Kemungkinan berhasilnya L.D.R hanya 1% dari 100%, yang selebihnya itu gagal. Ino tidak menginginkan itu! Ia ingin agar Sai tetap disini, bersamanya. Walaupun hanya sebagai teman, Ino tetap akan menerimanya, mungkin Ino bukanlah wanita yang tepat untuk Sai, tetapi setidaknya berikan ia kesempatan untuk bersamanya satu kali lagi. Setidaknya satu minggu lagi...

Tanpa sadar, Ino akhirnya terlelap. Sakura yang maish bermuram durja juga, mendengar ada bunyi sesuatu yang terhempas di tempat tidur.

BUGH

"Eh?"

Sakura melihat Ino terbaring di tempat tidur. Kemudian Sakura berdiri dan mendekati Ino, menyelimutinya dengan selimut Ino yang bercorak gambar artis luar negeri, seperti Britneey Spears, Christina Aguilera, dan Justin Timberlake.

"Lho, ada bekas air mata... Walah, Ino nangis ternyata..." Ujar Sakura lembut, kemudian ia teringat PR Biologi yang harus dikumpulkan besok. "Ohya PR! Eh, besok kan tanggal merah. Yo wes, ga papa... Mimpi yang indah ya No... Mudah mudahan kita bedua bisa nemuin jalan yang baik buat kelanjutan kehidupan kita..."

Lalu Sakura pun berbaring di tempat tidurnya dan tak lama kemudian pun, ia terlelap. Keesokan paginya, setelah berpikir pikir, akhirnya Ino akan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Sai tentang keberangkatannya.

To: 08XXXXXXXXX

_Sai, ini gue, Ino, maaf ya, soal kejadian yang kemaren. Gue lagi emosi aja... Ohya, lu mau berangkatnya jam berapa? Di bandara mana? Kalau boleh, gue mau antarin elo..._

Setelah membaca basmalah, akhirnya Ino mengirimkan sms itu ke nomor hp Sai. _'Mudah mudahan dibalas! Mudah mudahan dibalas!!'_

Tak lama kemudian sebuah sms pun masuk ke hp Ino.

From: 08XXXXXXXXX

_Soal yang kemaren itu ga papa kog, gue juga ngerti. Soal keberangkatan gue, gue bakal pergi sekarang, dua puluh menit lagi pesawat gue bakal berangkat. Gue ada di bandara X._

Ino benar benar panik setelah membaca sms itu, kemudian, tanpa ba bi bu, ia langsung berlari keluar asrama

"Lho? INo!! INOOO! Lu mao kemana hey! Kita belum selesei bersihin kamar oeeyy!!!" Teriak Sakura

"Maap Sak! Gue lagi buru buru, ini soal hidup dan mati!" Balas Ino

Lalu dengan cepat Ino menyetop taksi dan segera berangkat ke bandara X. Sesampainya disana, Ino mendengar lewat speakernya bahwa pesawat menuju Amerika Serikat akan segara berangkat sepuluh menit lagi. Ohya, sebelum lanjut author mengingatkan, cerita ini bukan meniru film kambing jantan, cuma mirip aja. Ino berlari cepat menuju pintu pembatas didalam bandara. Matanya mencari cari sosok Sai. Ia melihatnya! Sai memakai baju berwarna biru tua dan celana jeans biru lusuh.

"Sai!" Panggil Ino. Sai yang memang tidak budeg dan tidak tuli terang saja mendengar namanya di panggil

"SAI!" Panggil Ino sekali lagi

"I-ino?" Sai mencai cari sumber suara. Kemudian ia melihat ada orang yang menghambur kepelukannya.

"Sai!" Panggilnya

"I-ino??" Sai terkejut. Tak menyangka bahwa akan begini kejadiannya.

"Sai! Maafin gue!" Ujar Ino, menguatkan pelukannya pada Sai

"Ino... Untuk apa sih, lu minta maaf? Lu ga salah apa apa kog..." Ujar Sai sambil membalas pelukan Ino, juga membelai rambut Ino

Air mata sudah mulai menitik dari mata Ino. Tak banyak ornag yang memperhatikan mereka, soalnya ini seperti drama drama di TV, tapi sayangnya ini serius.

"Seharusnya gue yang minta maaf, gue tau perasaan lo. Gue ngerti, tapi, mau gimana lagi, bahkan kepergian ini udah gue tunda. Sebenernya gue seharusnya udah pergi hari Kamis minggu kemaren. Tapi, gue tunda dulu, gue mau ngabisin waktu gue dulu ama elo... Maafin gue ya No..." Jelas Sai.

"*Hiks* ga, elo ga salah.. Gue aja yang terlalu egois kemaren, gara gara itu, elo jadi kepikiran sampe sekarang kan? Gue minta maaf... Tapi gue cuma pengen, gue cuma pengen.." Ino muali menangis tersedu sedu.

"Hush... tenang Ino, gue pasti kembali..." Ujar Sai. Mereka tetap berpelukan

Terdengar lagu aku pasti kembalinya ratu.

_Aku hanya pergi, 'tuk sementara_

_Bukan 'tuk meninggalkanmu, selamanya..._

_Ku pasti 'kan kembali, pada dirimu _

_Tapi kau jangan nakal, aku pasti kembali_

Kemudian, terdengar suara dari speaker, bahwa pesawat yang akan ditumpangi Sai akan segera berangkat. Sai melepas pelukannya. "Nah, Ino, gue mesti pergi. Lu disini baik baik ya... Bye"

"S-sai...."

Sai pun mulai berjalan. Pikiran Ino berkecamuk. Ia masih menginginkan Sai disini, tapi jika itu tidak bisa terjadi, maka setidak tidaknya ia harus memberi Sai kenang kenangan. Kemudian terpikir sesuatu olehnya. "SAI!"

"Hah?" Sai membalikkan badannya

Ino dengan kecepatan penuh berlari ke arah Sai. -maaf bagian ini agak sedikit _terbuka_-. Kemudian mengecup bibir Sai. Sai membelalak. Tak menyangka Ino punya nyali sebesar ini.

"Ini untuk yang waktu itu, di komidi putar..." Ujar Ino malu malu.

Sai masih terkejut. Kemudian ia tersenyum. "Thanks" Ujarnya lembut. Kemudia ia mengecup bibir Ino.

"Ini untuk yang tadi. Jangan lupain ya" Ujar Sai. Kemudian ia pergi menaiki pesawat.

...

Ino tak kalah terkejutnya. Ia kira Sai itu adalah lelaki yang tak mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya karena wajahnya soperti boneka, senyumnya terlihat tidak ikhlas. Tapi, sebodo amat

"I-iya! Gue ga bakal lupa!" Teriak Ino.

"Gue janji! Gue ga bakal lupa!!" Teriaknya sekali lagi*

Kemudian Ino meninggalkan bandara dengan perasaan yang campur aduk gado gado, senang, sedih, gembira, bingung, semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Walaupun air mata masih mengalir dipipinya, Ino masih tetap akan bahagia. Ia akan selalu menunggu Sai untuk kembali. SELALU.

_I'll be waiting for you_

_Here inside my heart_

_I'm the one who wants to love you more..._

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Ino telah kembali ke asrama, melihat tingkah lakunya yang sudah kembali ceria, Sakura bertanya tanya.

"Lho, No. Udah ceria lagi nih?"

"Ha? Emangnya sebelumnya enggak?" Jawab Ino

"Haah... ga jadi deh gue nanya itu" Ujar Sakura

"Hehehe..."

Setiap murid di sekolah ini dianjurkan untuk mengikuti kelas ekstrakurikuler setidak tidaknya satu. Sakura aktif dibidang musik, ia juga menjadi salah satu petugas UKS disekolahnya. Temari juga aktif dibidang musik, ia juga menjadi salah satu editor majalah sekolah. Hinata aktif mengisi Mading, dan ikut juga diekstrakurikuler memasak. Tenten ikut di kelas memasak, juga ikut menjadi editor majalah sekolah. Ino mengikuti ekstrakurikuler kesenian, terutama menggambar dan menari. Ah, entah kenapa author menjelaskan ini, author juga tidak tahu, tapi, jika dihapus kan tanggung, udah lumayan panjang. Ok, lanjut.

_I should have been the one to break up with you  
You said, Who are you? Who are you?-_

Sebuah sms masuk ke hape Hinata.

From: 08XXXXXXXX

_Hinata! Kita hari ini kencan yuk! Aku udah rinduuuu bgt sama kamyuuu!_

"Eh?" Hinata heran, kenapa Naruto bahasanya menjadi genit? Kayak cewe aja... Tapi Hinata tak heran saat Naruto menggunakan aku-kamu, karena sejak pacaran kata yang digunakan bukan gue-aku lo-kamu, tapi jadinya aku-kamu akyu-kamyu. Tentu saja Hinata tak akan menggunakan aku-kamyu... yang benar saja. Hinata pun membalas sms Naruto

To: 08XXXXXXXX

_Ok... tunggu sebentar ya, Naruto-kun_

Kemudian Hinata bersiap siap, ia mengenakan baju berwarna ungu lengan panjang dan celana 3/4 berwarna hitam. Kalau masalah sendal ia hanya menggunakan sendal bertali, tapi yang _Super-Expensive_, belinya saja di Prancis, itu pun _limited edition_. Setelah merasa sudah pas dan nyaman akan dandanannya, Hinata pun turun kelantai bawah. Ternyata, Naruto-_nya_ telah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Na-naruto-kun!" Panggil Hinata

"Ah, udah siap ya, Hinata! Yuk! Kita pergi!" Naruto pun berdiri dari sofa dan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"H-m"

Kemudian mereka berdua memilih untuk kencan di mall dekat gedung C, mall disana sangat terkenal. Tebak mereka naik apa kesana? Yap, mereka naik bajaj lagi.

TETETETETETETETTETETETET

TETETETETETEETETETETETETET

Disana, mereka berbelanja walaupun tidak sepuas puasnya, yang penting bisa cuci mata. Kemuian mereka pergi ke restoran ramen sana, mereka berbincang bincang hangat. Masih tentang _get-to-know-each-other-question_.

"Eh, Hinata! Abis ini kita jalan jalan sekitar sini yuk!" Ajak Naruto

"Yuk"

Lalu Naruto mengambil kesempatan menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata tentu menjadi salah tingkah, hampir saja mau pingsan. Untung saja ia masih bisa menguasai diri. Setelah selesai makan ramen, mereka pun berjalan jalan disekitar sana. Tiba tiba Hinata teringat sesuatu.

_'Ah! Ayah kan tidak mengizinkan aku berduaan dengan seorang lelaki! Aduh, bagaimana ini? Rumahku kan sudah dekat, apa aku bilang Naruto saja ya?... Kalau sampai ayah mengetahui ini, aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku nantinya mungkin nyawa Naruto-kun bisa dalam bahaya!...'_ Batin Hinata, ia meremas remas tangannya-?-

"Hinata, kamu kenapa? Kog sepertinya rusuh amat? Kenapa sih?" Tanya Naruto

"Ah, ga papa kog, Naruto-kun... umh, kita lewat belakang saja yuk, a-aku malas lewat sini..." Ujar Hinata berbohong.

"Oh, begitu ya? Kalau gitu, kita lewat belakang aja! Yuk!" Ajak Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata

"I-iya"

Lalu mereka berdua lewat jalan belakang, jalan belakang ini berada dibelakang mansion Hyuuga, jadi kemungkinan ketahuannya hanya sedikit. Walaupun begitu, Hinata masih was was, sekali semenit ia akan melihat kebelakang, kesamping dan kedepan, ia takut jika bodyguard ayahnya mengetahui hal ini dan melaporkannya pada ayahnya. Ia cemas. Genggaman Naruto memang hangat, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk membuatnya benar benar melupakan kemungkinan ketahuan oleh ayahnya. Karena ini menyangkut nyawa Naruto sendiri.

"Lho, Hinata... Kamu ini gimana sih? Dari tadi celingak celinguk kebelakang, kesamping, lagi cari apa sih? Aku jadi heran" Ujar Naruto

"Ha? Eh.. Ga papa kog, cuma perasaan ada yang ngikutin kita saja..." Ujar Hinata, berbohong lagi.

"Eh? Masa sih? Ga kerasa tuh, hehehe..."

Seorang lelaki berjas hitam dan berkacamata lewat dari belokan didepan mereka, jaraknya kita kira lima meter. Hinata mengenal lelaki itu, benar benar mengenalinya. Dia adalah salah satu bodyguard ayahnya. Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa apa. Keringat dingin mulai menguncur ditubuhnya. Ia benar benar takut.

_'Semoga dia ga sadar. Semoga dia ga sadar... ya Tuhan, moga moga aja dia __tidak__ sadarr!!!'_ Hinata berdoa

Lelaki itu terus berjalan tegap, Hinata menekukkan kepalanya, ia terus berdoa agar tidak dikenali. Ternyata, dewi keberuntungan berpihak kepadanya kali ini, lelaki itu terus berjalan tanpa melirik sekelilingnya. Mungkin ia tak peduli dengan dua orang remaja yang sedang berkencang disiang bolong seperti ini. Hinata berpikir orang yang ada dibelakang mereka juga berpikiran sama. Eh, tunggu... Seseorang dibelakang mereka? Ada... orang, dibelakang mereka?

(Mulai dari sini, musik tegang ala sinetron: on)

DEG

_'Ya Tuhan, benaran ada atau tidak ya... ada orang dibelakang kami... moga moga saja tidak.. moga moga saja tidakk!!'_

PLUK

Sepasang tangan besar mendarat dibahu mereka berdua.

DEG

"EH? Apaan neh?!" Naruto memberontak. Ia melepaskan tangan besar itu dari bahunya. Naruto terkejut. Ia melihat seorang lelaki berbdan kekar berjas hitam dan berkacamata. Persis seperti yang lewat didepan mereka tadi. Hinata yang terkejut melihat ekspresi Naruto pun berbalik dan melihat lelaki tersebut. Matanya membelalak. Rasanya ingin menangis. Hinata benar benar takut.

"Nona Hinata, bukankah nona sudah mengetahui peraturan yang dibuat oleh Tuan Hiashi?" Tanya lelaki itu

".... I-iya saya sudah tahu. T-tapi, dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua!" Jawab Hinata

"Hm, kelihatannya memang begitu. Dia memang tidak ada hubungannya, hah? Kalau begitu, mengapa kalian berdua berpegangan tangan sepanjang jalan?" Ujarnya

"... Saya tahu itu... Tapi saya mohon! Jangan laporkan ini kepada ayah!!" Hinata memohon kepada lelaki itu

"Maaf nona, saya tahu nona memang harus saya layani. Akan tetapi, yang namanya perintah tetap saja akan jadi perintah" Ujar pemuda tersebut dingin. Lalu ia memencet sebuah tombol didekat telinganya. "Pelanggaran nomor 32. Harap segera datang. Posisi di H-4 Hyuuga 2"

Naruto masih tercengang. Ia tidak mengerti, siapakah orang itu, dan mengapa Hinata terlihat begitu ketakutan saat melihatnya?. "Tu-tunggu!! Apaan nih? Anda siapa? Ada hubungan ada anda dengan Hinata?!"

Hinata terkejut melihat reaksi Naruto, walaupun seharusnya itu wajar, Naruto kan belum pernah melihat bodyguard bak Ade Ray ini sebelumnya.

"Oh. Saya adalah suruhan tuan Hiashi. Saya ditugaskan untuk menjaga sekitar rumah selama tuan Hiashi pergi untuk pertemuan rahasia. Dan, jika saya tidak salah, bocah kecil ini, pacarnya nona Hinata kan?" Ujar lelaki itu

"Ha? Ya! Saya memang pacarnya Hinata! Lalu, memangnya kenapa?! Kan tidak ada larangan pacaran! Kami anak remaja ini mempunyai undang undang remaja sendiri!!" Teriak Naruto

"Sayang sekali hal itu tidak diperbolehkan oleh keluarga besar Hyuuga, anak muda. Keturunan Hyuuga hanya diperbolehkan untuk mencari pasangan hidupnya setelah tamat SMA" Jelas pemuda itu

"Apa?! Kenapa?!!-"

"Sebaiknya anak ini didiamkan saja". Ternyata datanglah dua orang berjam hitam lagi. Salah satunya menutup mulut Naruto dan satunya lagi memegang tangan Naruto.

"Mmhh!! BmhHhhh!!" Naruto bergumam tak jelas.

Hinata benar benar panik. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi. Ia takut dan cemas. "Kumohon! Jangan sakiti dia! Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini semua! Biar saya saja yang akan menyelesaikan ini dengan ayah!"

"Ohya?" Tanya bodyguard 3.

TIN TIN!

Sebuah mobil limousin membunyikan klaksonnya dibelakang mereka. Limousin itu berwarna hitam. Dari dalamnya, keluarlah seorang lelaki berambut panjang dan bermata yang sama dengan Hinata.

Hinata benar benar terkejut. "A-ayah?!"

(Musik tegang ala sinetron: off)

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Siang ini, seorang remaja cantik, imut dan berbakat yang bernama Tenten-narsis aja lo- sedang berada ditoko musik didekat Mall B. Ia sedang memilih milih kaset, setelah setengah jam berputar putar mencari kaset yang bagus, akhirnya Tenten berhasil memilih satu album kaset yang berisi lagu rock, pop, dan R&B. Semuanya ada dalam satu album. Nama group bandnya adalah Black Shimphony, band ini terdiri dari tiga orang, satu perempuan dan dua laki laki. Group band ini lagi ngetop ngetopnya di Konoha City. Album mereka berjumlah tiga, maklum, group band baru. Jadi yang Tenten cari cari adalah salah satu dari album album tersebut. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Tenten. Maka dari itu ia menghabiskan seperempat dari uang tabungannya untuk bersenang senang hari ini. Tiba tiba HPnya bergetar, ia pun mencek hpnya, ternyata ada sms dari Neji

From: 08XXXXXXXXX

_Ohya, Tenten, maaf kalau nanyanya tiba tiba, tapi... lo udah punya pacar belom?_

Tenten pun membalas sms Neji, ia mengatakan bahwa ia belum punya pacar. Kemudian, setelah capek berdiri, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Perpustakaan Utama didekat mall B ini. Saat memasuki perpustakaan tersebut, Tenten melihat lelaki paling nyentrik dan bikin illfeel sesekolah. Rock Lee. Lee terlihat sedang mencari buku buku dibagian 'olahraga dan kebugaran'. Tenten heran melihat anak itu, selama dua jam ia mampu berlari keliling sekolah sebanyak lima belas kali. Heran, kog bisa kuat ya? Setiap pelajaran olahraga, nilainya selalu bagus bagus. Lee menyukai Sakura, entah kenapa, Lee jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya. Ah, cukup tentang Lee, udah muak nih-dilempar batu-

Tenten pun mendekati Lee

"Hey Lee! Lagi ngapain nih?" Tanya Tenten sambil berbisik

"Oh, hai Tenten!!! Gue lagi mau cari buku nih!!! Lu sendiri ngapain?!" Jawab Lee sambil berteriak

"SSSSSTTTTT!!!!" Petugas perpustakaan menyuruh mereka diam. Kelihatannya ia sudah senewen dengan kelakuan Tenten yang selalu membuat keributan bersama temannya. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia di ssst-kan oleh petugas perpustakaan.

"Maap!"

(Bisik mode: on)

"Tuh kan! Lee! Gara gara elo ibu ibu ntu jadi dongkol ama gue!"

"Eh? Begitu ya? Maaf deh. Hehehe" Ujar Lee

"Huuh. Ga papa kog" Ujar Tenten

"Eh, Tenten, kalo ga mau kena marah lagi, kita beli minuman aja yuk! Gue tau tempat yang minumannya teope begete!" Ajak Lee sambil tersenyum dan memamerkan giginya yang bling bling

"Ok deh! Tapi lu yang traktir ya!" Ujar Tenten

"Siiip! Gue baru aja gajian kerja sambilan nih! Kebetulan banget kan? Hehe..."

(Bisik mode: off)

Lalu mereka berdua keluar dari perpustakaan dan Lee menuntun Tenten kedepan supermarket, mereka berhenti didepan mesin minuman. Lee memasukkan selembar uang lima ribu kedalam tempat yang disediakan-?- dan memencet sebuah tombol, beberapa saat kemudian keluarlah sekaleng minuman berwarna hijau dari kotak yang terletak dibawah mesin tersebut.

"Nah, lu mau yang mana? Yang sama kayak gue?" Tanya Lee

"Apaan tuh?"

"Oh, ini minuman berkhasiat dan alami juga menyehatkan! Ini adalah jus wortel + jus tomat + jus timun + jus bawang + gula sesendok!! Enak lho!" Promosi Lee pada Tenten

Mendengar komposisinya saja Tenten sudah eneg. "Ga usah deh Lee. Gue mau coke aja"

"Oh, ok kalo gitu"

Lalu Lee memasukkan kembali uang lima ribu dan memencet tombol berwarna merah dibawah logo coca cola. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, kaleng minumannya masih belum keluar. Lee memencet tombol merah itu sekali lagi. Kaleng minumannya masih juga belum keluar. Akhirnya Lee menendang mesin minuman tersebut

BRUK

..... Tidak terjadi apa apa...

BRUK BRUK

..... Masih tidak terjadi apa apa..

BRUK BRUK BRUK BRUKKK BRUKK BRUKKK BRUK!!!!!

"Eh Lee!!! Udah udah!! Ntar mesinnya rusak!!" Teriak Tenten

Gling gling gling glung-?-

Sebuah kaleng minuman keluar dari mesin tersebut.

"Ah, akhirnya keluar juga!" Ujar Lee, ia mengambil kaleng minuman tersebut dan memberikannya pada Tenten.

"Thanks Lee"

"Sama sama" Ujar Lee

GLEK GLEK GLEK.

Tenten menyeruput sedikit minumannya.

"Hey Tenten..." Ujar Lee

"Apa?" Tanya Tenten

"Hm....." Lee mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tenten, wajahnya terpaku pada bibir Tenten

"Eh? Lee? Ngapain sih?" Tenten heran dan salah tingkah, takutnya dikira yang nggak nggak.

"Ssst! Bentar!"

Wajah Lee makin mendekat. Tenten makin salah tingkah. _'Lee ngapain sih? Aduh! Gimana nih?!'_

Lee meletakkan tangannya dibibir Tenten. "Lee?! Ada apa sih?"

Lee mengusapkan tangannya ke bibir Tenten. "Nah, udah selesei" Ujarnya

"_Tenten!! Tenten!!_" Terdengar suara samar samar memanggil nama Tenten

-0-

Neji melihat seorang perempuan bercepol dua yang dikenalnya.

"Tenten! Tenten!" Panggilnya

Tapi Neji terkejut, Tenten, tampaknya sedang bermesraan dengan lelaki berambut mangkuk bakso didepannya.

-0-

"Selesei apaan?"

"Tadi ada sesuatu dibibir lo, udah gue bersihin kog! Tenang!" Ujar Lee

"Ah, thanks" Kemudian Tenten ingat dengan suara yang memanggil namanya tadi. Tenten pun mencari cari asal suara itu, kemudian, setelah celingak celinguk kesana kemari, mata Tenten tertuju pada seorang lelaki berambut cokelat panjang yang disukainya.

"Ne-neji?" Tenten melambai kearah Neji. "Hai Neji!!"

Neji menatap mata Tenten, lalu Tenten merasa ada yang janggal dengan tatapan Neji. Tatapan itu adalah tatapan tidak suka. Dan kemudian yang dilihat Tenten berikutnya adalah Neji membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjauh dari Tenten, ia berjalan dengan cepat.

"Lho?"

Tenten pun mengerjar Neji. "Lho? Tenten? Lo mau kemana?" Tanya Lee

Tenten tidak memperdulikan Lee, ia terus mengejar Neji. Kemudian ia melihat sesuatu jatuh dari tangan Neji. Sebuah kotak yang dihias dengan kertas kado dan sebuah pita berwarna merah. Sebuah kado. Tenten memungut kado itu dan berlari mengejar Neji.

"Neji! Neji!! Tunggu!!" Teriaknya

Neji tak mengacuhkannya. Tenten pun memanggil namanya sekali lagi. "NEJI!!!"

Neji pun berhenti berjalan dan menghadap ke Tenten. Tatapannya menunjukkan kebencian. Kemudian, dengan sinis ia berkata, "Ternyata benar, lu belum punya pacar, lu pembohong besar!" Setelah berkata begitu, ia pun masuk kedalam mobilnya dan segera menancap gas.

"Ha?" Tenten tidak mengerti kenapa Neji bicara begitu. '_Mungkin dia ngeliat waktu gue ama Lee tadi! Aduh, gimana nih? Dia salah paham!'_

"Neji! Tunggu! Itu Cuma salah paham! Neji!! NEJII!!!" Teriak Tenten. Ia mencoba mengejar mobil itu, tapi apa daya, mobil itu terlalu cepat untuknya. Tiba tiba hpnya bergetar. Sebuah sms masuk dari Neji

From: 08XXXXXXX

_Ohya, kado itu, buang aja, lu kan ga perlu pemberian dari orang lain selain pacar lo kan? Jadi, kado itu mendingan lo bakar aja_

Tenten terkejut melihat isi pesan masuk tersebut. Ia tak menyangka Neji bisa berkata begitu padanya. Padahal ia begitu menyukai Neji, walaupun Neji belum mengetahuinya. Tapi, kenapa harus seperti ini? Tidak bisakah hidupnya lebih buruk lagi? Hanya karena kesalahpahaman yang sepele membuat Neji sebegitu marahnya. Hanya masalah sepele saja. Tenten sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi. Ia hanya bisa terdiam ditengah keramaian orang orang yang tak peduli akan masalahnya.

**TBC... TBC...**

*bagi yang ga tau zune itu semacam iPod.

* Ingat ga, chapter sebelumnya ada juga kejadian yang kayak gini tapi yang teriak itu Sai? Wkwkwk

Wah, akhirnya siap juga!! Mudah mudahan banyak yang reviewww...-amin-. Maap kalo bahasanya Hinata ganti ganti, kadang baky kadang enggak, maklumi aja, gue ini pelupa.

Hehehe....

Once you enter, you're in. So, don't forget to leave a comment!!!

PLEASE?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 updated! Chapter ini spesial lhoo!! Entah kenapa aja rasanya spesial!!-dilempar batu- Ohya! Gue udah dapet ide konflik ShikaTema!!! HORAAYY~~ Ohya, sorry telat update (BANGET).. author yang malang ini sakit dan laptopnya rusax! T_T Ohya, setelah gue baca FF gue sendiri, gue jadi malu sendiri! Ga nyangka gue buat cerita kayak 'gitu'! UWAAA~!

Ohya, maaf kalo ceritanya maksa.

Summary: Kisah cinta Naruto dan kawan kawannya di SMA! SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, SaIno, NejiTen. Don't like, don't read. R&R please?

Warning: AU, hampir semua karakter OOC, Gazebabo, lebay-ness juga ada.

A/N: P. lebih ke cewe cewe soalnya lebih asik begitu. Sebenernya mau buka lowongan OC, tapi... karena ga sempet, jadi ada tambahan karakter, namanya Arisu, siapa dia dan mengapa dia disini? Hn, baca saja (Sok Sasuke mode: on) Settingnya udah mau salju, kagak tau bulan apa. Pokok-e mau salju bentar lagi.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

High School Love belongs to me.

**High School Love **

**Chapter 5**

"A-ayah?"

(Musik tegang ala sinetron: on)

"Hinata... ayah kira kamu adalah anak yang baik dan patuh pada orangtuamu. Tapi... setelah kejadian ini, ayah telah berubah pikiran tentang itu... Ternyata kamu sama saja dengan anak anak biasa yang lain" Ujar Hiashi sambil menatap tajam mata Hinata

"... Maaf! Maaf ayah! Maaf jika aku tak bisa menjadi anak baik dan sempurna seperti yang ayah inginkan! Maaf! ... Tapi, apa salahnya jika aku ingin menjadi seperti anak anak yang lain? Kenapa ayah tidak memperbolehkanku menjadi anak anak yang biasa saja? Kenapa aku harus terikat peraturan yang membuatku tak boleh melakukan apa yang kusuka?!" Tanya Hinata sambil berlinang air mata. Semua pertanyaan yang tersimpan dihatinya dikeluarkannya. Ia menatap ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya mendengus pelan.

"Huh, Hinata. Tentu saja kamu harus mematuhi aturan aturan itu. Kamu adalah keturunan Hyuuga! Hyuuga yang terkenal! Hebat dan sempurna! Karena itu, kamu harus menjaga kelakuanmu! Kamu tidak boleh lagi berhubungan atau berbicara dengan anak keparat ini!" Teriak Hiashi sambil menunjuk Naruto. Naruto yang memperhatikan mereka, tak tahan lagi, ia melepaskan genggaman tangan kedua bodyguard itu.

"Ugh! Lepasin! Heh! Paman! Kenapa paman sangat kasar pada Hinata?! Memangnya apa salahnya Hinata menjadi anak yang biasa biasa saja?! Kalau hanya atas nama keluarga, mengapa harus malu? Hinata kan tidak berbuat jahat, mengapa harus dikurung dalam sangkar emas buatan paman?! Hinata kan juga manusia! Dia punya hak untuk melakukan apa yang dia mau! Jadi, paman tidak usah ikut campur!" Sembur Naruto pake istilah sangkar emas segala.

"Dasar bocah keparat! Berani beraninya kau bicara begitu padaku... H-37! H-38!-?- Pulangkan bocah itu!" Teriak Hiashi marah

"Kumohon ayah! Jangan sakiti Naruto! Kumohon ayah!" Pinta Hinata sambil bersujud dikaki ayahnya

"Hinata! Kerumah! Sekarang!!!" Teriak Hiashi

(Hiashi... teganya dikau...)

Hinata yang tak berdaya melawan ayahnya pun pulang kerumahnya dengan dikawal bodyguard. Sepanjang jalan ia menyesali perbuatannya. Kenapa waktu itu dia menerima saat Naruto menyatakan cintanya? Kalau saja dia menolak, hal seperti ini takkan terjadi. Kalau saja ia menolak, sekarang pasti dia masih menjadi penggemar rahasia Naruto. Memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh. Hinata sangat menyesali perbuatannya. Apa boleh buat, nasi sudah menjadi bubur, tak ada yang bisa Hinata sesali lagi. Kalau ia diberi satu permintaan, maka ia menginginkan mesin waktu saja. Itu sudah cukup. Maka, saat Naruto menyatakan perasaanya, Hinata akan menyuruh Hinata dimasa itu untuk menjawab tidak. Tapi, sayangnya, ini dunia nyata, bukan dunia doraemon.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto....

"Apa apaan sih! Lepasin! Lepasin! Ntar gue laporin kebokap gue tau rasa lo semua!" Teriaknya

"Kami tidak peduli. Lagipula, paling paling ayahmu itu hanya seorang pemulung jalanan" Ujar bodyguard 1.

"Enak aja! Bokap gue itu lebih hebat dari Hyuugas tau! Gue tau kog, sekarang perusahaan Hyuuga mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaan bokap gue! Kalian ga tau kan, siapa bokap gue? Dia itu NAMIKAZE MINATO!"

"A-apa?!" kedua bodyguard itu terkejut. Mereka berdua melepaskan pegangan mereka berdua dari Naruto

"Huuh... akhirnya dilepasin juga. Makanya, lain kali hati hati! Dan bilang ama paman cerewet itu, kalau dia ga ngijinin gue ama Hinata, kerja samanya dibatalin!" Teriak Naruto, lalu ia berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"M-mati dah... gimana nih? Kalo sampai kerja samanya dibatalin gara gara kita, kita bakal digantung!" Ujar bodyguard 1 akhirnya menggunakan bahasa daerahnya.

"Bukan! Mungkin dicincang!!" Potong bodygurad 2.

"Aduh! Pokoknya gawat nih!" Ujar mereka berdua.

Lalu mereka berdua kembali ke mansion Hyuuga untuk memberitahukan Hiashi hal ini.

"APA?! Apa dia mengatakan nama ayahnya?" Tanya Hiashi setelah mendengar kabar tersebut.

"I-iya.. Dia mengatakan nama ayahnya... Namikaze Minato..." Jawab bodyguard 2

"Ck. Mampus! Mampus!!! P-argh-uh-akh!!!" Gumam Hiashi tak jelas

"ARRGGGHHH!!! GIMANA NIIIH? KESEMPATAN BESAR INI!!! KENAPA JADI BEGINI???!!" Teriaknya

Kedua bodyguard itu sweardrop

"URGHH!!! Kalian berdua!! Cepat panggil anak itu kesini!! Juga suruh ayahnya datang kesini!!" Perintah Hiashi

"Baiklah tuan!"

Sementara itu dengan Hinata...

Ia menelpon Naruto setelah sepuluh menit dikamar.

Tuuuutt

Tuuuutt

Tu-

_"Halo?"_

"Ha-halo Naruto-kun!" Ujar Hinata gelagapan

_"Hey Hinata?! Kamu dimana? Ga papa kan?"_ Tanya Naruto

"Aku dirumah, aku baik baik saja... Bagaimana denganmu Naruto-kun? Mereka tidak melukaimu kan? Maafkan aku ya, Naruto-kun. Ini semua gara gara aku..."

_"Hah? Apa maksudmu ini semua salahmu? Kamu kan ga ngelakuin apa apa? Kog minta maaf sih?"_

"Yah... Kalau saja, waktu itu... aku tidak menerima untuk menjadi pacarmu, pasti semua ini takkan terjadi..."

_"Eits! Tunggu dulu Hinata! Kog nada suaranya jadi begitu sih? Ga enak didengar tauk!"_

"Umh, aku rasa, akan lebih baik jika kita... p-putus saja..." Ujar Hinata

_"APA?! Ga bisa gitu dong Hinata! Duduk perkaranya aja ga jelas! Kamu seharusnya-"_

TUT TUT TUT TUT

Hinata memutus teleponnya kemudian dengan cepat ia mematikan HPnya, agar Naruto tidak bisa menghubunginya kembali.

Naruto.....

"Cih! Hinata! Ngapain dimatiin sih?!"

Kemudian ia menelepon Hinata

_"Maaf, nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan, silahkan-"_

Naruto memutus teleponnya. "Hah! Dimatiin lagi hpnya!" Kemudian ia menelpon Hinata kembali

_"Maaf, nomor yang anda-"_

Naruto memutus teleponnya kemudian menelepon Hinata kembali

_"Heh! Bocah semprul! Kan udah dibilangin dari tadi nomornya ga aktif! Keras kepala banget sih!" _Teriak operator itu.

Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan operator tersebut. _'Nih mbak mbak kog jadi senewen sih?'_

"Eh Mbak! Yaiyalah orang telepon balik! Kan katanya silahkan coba beberapa saat lagi! Ya gue coba! Gimana sih mbak ini?!" Komen Naruto jengkel

_"Eh... iya ya! Maaf, lupa! Sekarang kalimatnya ganti, silahkan coba setelah shift saya ganti"_

"Hah?"

_"Iya! Kan bukan saya satu satunya yang menjadi operator disini, dodol! Jadi coba telepon nanti malam aja!"_

TUT TUT TUT TUT

"Dasar mbak mbak gila!" Teriak Naruto

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar suara langkah kaki berdebam debum dari belakang. Ternyata dua bodyguard itu sedang berjalan kesini. Naruto panik. Dia menciba berlari

"HEY BOCAH SEMPRUL! BERENTI! KITA BEDUA GA BAKAL NYAKITIN LO KOG!" Teriak bodyguard 1

"Eh?" Naruto berhenti berlari. "Emangnya mau ngapain? .... _'jangan jangan'_... GA! KALIAN BEDUA GA BISA DIPERCAYA!" Naruto kembali berlari

"EH! JANGAN LARI!!! KITA BEDUA JANJI!! KITA BEDUA BAKAL KASIH LO UANG!" Teriak bodyguard 2

"GA MAO! GUE GA MAO UANG! GUE MAU RAMENN!!!" Teriak Naruto

"RAMEN KALO GITU! KITA BEDUA BAKAL KASIH LO RAMEN!! AYO BERENTI!!!" Teriak bodyguard 1

Naruto yang tergiur akhirnya berhenti berlari dan berbalik ke arah dua bodyguard yang berlari tersebut.

"Eh! Jangan berenti tiba tiba dong!!! Bisa bisa-"

GEDEBUG

BRAK

DUGHH

"Aduuhh... Sakit..." Desah Naruto

"Kan udah dibilangin jangan berenti tiba tiba..." Komen bodyguard 1

"Ga usah banyak bacot! Bediri dong! Berat nih!!" Teriak Naruto yang terimpit oleh kedua bodyguard berbadan kekar itu

"Iye iye! Cerewet banget sih!" Ujar bodyguard 2

Kemudian mereka berdua berdiri dan kemudian diikuti oleh Naruto yang sudah penyet

"Duuh, kalian bedua makan apa sih? Kog beratnya minta ampun! Kayak ditimpa gajah aja!" Komen Naruto

"Ya mau gimana lagi, makanan kami semuanya bergizi dan berprotein juga bervitamin dan berkabohidrat juga mengandung DHA-" Ujar bodyguard 1

"Ssst! Jadi mau ngapain kalian bedua nyuruh gue berenti?" Tanya Naruto

"Eh, gini... kan tadi 'tuan' Naruto bilang, kalo papanya itu tuan Namikaze Minato kan? Jadi... ah! Elo aja deh yang ngomong!" Ujar B1 shy shy cat gaje pada bodyguard 2 (B2)

"Huh! Jadi, kami, seluruh keluarga Hyuuga ingin meminta maaf atas kelakuan kami yang semena mena kepada 'tuan' Naruto..." Sambung B2

"Hm.... gimana yaaaa~?" Naruto sok mikir

"Kami memohon lhoo~?" Ujar B1

"OK! Tapi ada syaratnya!" Ujar Naruto yang memanfaatkan kesempatan emas ini.

"Apa?" Tanya B2

"Yang pertama, gue ama Hinata ga bakal dilarang berhubungan lagi! Yang kedua, Hinata harus dibebasin dari peraturan yang ga jelas itu! Yang ketiga, suruh paman cerewet tadi itu untuk minta maaf ama gue!" Ujar Naruto bersemangat

"Eh?" Kedua bodyguard itu saling berpandangan.

"GIMANA?" Tanya Naruto dengan deadth glarenya

"O-ok!"

"Heheheheh! Jangan lupa! Ramennya!!" Tambah Naruto

"I-iya"

Akhirnya Naruto ditraktir tujuh mangkuk ramen oleh B1 dan B2. Setelah itu, Naruto dipertemukan dengan Hinata, Naruto langsung memasang tampang melankolis. Spontan ia memeluk Hinata (Terlalu) erat. Setelah itu, Paman Hiashi yang masih jaim, sebenarnya malu + malas meminta maaf pada Naruto, tapi, apa boleh buta dan buat juga baut, toh ini demi keselamatan dirinya juga. Akhirnya Naruto hidup bahagia –untuk sementara ini-

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Sakura menyusuri jalan setapak didekat asrama. Rencananya, ia akan pergi membeli sate Ubur ubur-itu nama satenya-.

"_Oi Sakura!!_"

Sakura tetap berjalan...

"Oi Sakura!"

Sakura berhenti berjalan, mulai sadar ada yang memanggilnya

"OI SAKURA!"

Tiba tiba ada yang mendorong tubuhnya dari belakang.

"UWAA!!"

Sebuah tangan menarik tangannya.

"ITACHI'?!"

"Yo, Sakura!"

"Hah, gue kira siapa.."

"Lagian yang bener itu Itachi! Bukan Itachi'!" Ujar Itachi

"Iya iya. Ada apa sih? Main tubruk orang aja" Tanya Sakura

"Ada yang mau gue omongin ama lo" Ujar Itachi

"Apaan?"

"Ikut aja!"

'_Kog mirip ama Fujiki ya?'_ batin Sakura

Kemudian mereka berdua memasuki sebuah toko roti yang kabarnya sangat sedap dan enak juga bergizi. Mereka menduduki meja didekat jendela. Ohya, jangan heran kenapa Itachi bisa ada di Konoha City, Itachi kuliahnya disini. Setelah memesan kue mereka, Itachi memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Nah Sakura..." Ujarnya

"Ya? Apa?"

"Gini, ini soal Sasuke"

"Oh, gue kirain soal siapa. Kalo masalah dia sih, ga usah dibicarain. Gue kan bukan siapa siapanya dia! Ya udah gue pulang dulu!" Ujar Sakura sambil berdiri

"Eits! Tenang dulu Sak! Jangan emosi dulu... dengerin gue bentar aja." Ujar Itachi

"Huh.."

Sakurapun kembali ke posisi duduknya semula. Itachi mulai berbicara, "Lu masih kesal ya, ama Sasuke?"

"Uh, gimana ya... sebenernya gue ga kesel... tapi, dia aja yang ga suka ama gue" Jawab Sakura

"Hh... Dia bukannya ga suka ama elo, tapi, menurut gue ama Fujiki, kalian bedua ini salah paham"

"Salah paham apanya? Semuanya kan udah jelas, kalau Sasuke benci banget ama gue!"

"Aduh... kan Fujiki udah bilang ama lu, Sasuke itu orangnya susah ngeungkapin perasaannya. Jadi, seharusnya lu paham kan? Sebenernya Sasuke itu bukannya benci ama lu" Jelas Itachi

... _'bener juga sih... tapi...'_

"Masa sih?" Tanya Sakura

"Iya... Jadi lu maklumin aja sifatnya dia itu, gue tau kalau elo suka ama dia" Ujar Itachi

"Hm... Apa?! Ga kog! Nggak! Lu sembarangan fitnah aja!! Nggak kogg!!!" Bantah Sakura

"Tuh, wajahnya merah, berarti bener.." Goda Itachi

"Dasar! Ntar gue pukul gigi lo!" Ujar Sakura

"Eh? Jangan gitu dong! Gigi gue kan bagus banget! Jarang jarang ada orang yang giginya sebagus gue!" Pamer Itachi sambil memperlihatkan giginya.

"Dasar narsis gila" Komen Sakura, bersyukur karena topiknya berganti.

"Hehehe..."

Sakura melirik keluar jendela. Ia melihat seorang lelaki rambut pantat ayam menatap matanya. Sakura tersentak. Ia segera berdiri. "Sasuke?"

"Ha? Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi

Sakura segera keluar dari toko roti tersebut dan berlari ke arah Sasuke. Walaupun ia sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke takkan menyambutnya ramah.

"Oi Sakura! Rotinya udah datang lho? Mau kemana?" Teriak Itachi

Sakura tidak peduli, bodo amat ama roti.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn..."

...

"Selamat ya Sakura" Ujar Sasuke

"Eh? Selamat apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Ya, selamat. Lu kan udah pacaran ama Itachi" Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

Sakura terkejut, tetapi tetap blushing, terpesona. "Ha? Ga kog! Gue ama Itachi Cuma temen! Darimana sih lu dapet berita kayak gitu?"

"Hn? Gue liat dengan mata kepala gue sendiri kog. Lu lagi nge-date ama Itachi kan?"

"Ya ampun Sasuke, kita bedua itu Cuma kebetulan ketemu aja, jadi Itachi ngajak gue makan bareng doang! Lagian Itachi kan udah punya pacar!" Bantah Sakura

"Oh? Gitu? Kalau begitu, berarti lu pacar keduanya dong?" Ujar Sasuke sinis.

"A-apa? Sasuke? Lu ini kenapa sih? Kog jahat banget ama gue? Gue kan ga ngapa ngapain!"

PLUK.

Sebuah tangan mendarat di bahu Sakura.

"Udah ah kalian bedua! Kalian ini kayak anak kecil aja!" Ujar cowo keren keriput tersebut. –digulung-

"Itachi?"

"Ngapain lo kesini? Mau jemput pacar lu ya?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ga kog. Gue disini mau nyelesein pertengkaran suami istri.. ho ho ho..." Jawab Itachi

"Itachi! Apaan sih! Ntar bener bener gue tarik gigi lo!" Teriak Sakura

"Ho ho ho! Jangan gitu dong... Nah, mari kita selesaikan masalah ini dengan baik baik...?" Ajak Itachi sambil memegang tangan mereka berdua. Tangan Sakura disebelah kanan, dan tangan Sasuke disebelah kiri.

"Eh, mau kemana sih?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ke dalam toko kue ini nih. Sayang kan, kalau roti yang tadi dipesen ditinggalin aja" Jawab Itachi

"Ooh" Komen Sakura

'_jadi ini tujuan sebenernya! Biar gue tetep bayar roti gue! Dasar Itachi licik!_'

Kemudian mereka bertiga duduk ditempat Sakura dan Itachi duduk tadi. Itachi duduk disamping Sasuke sedangkan Sakura diseberang mereka berdua.

"Okeeeh..."

Sasuke dan Sakura memperhatikan Itachi

"Ayo makan!"

GEDUBRAK

"Duh Itachi! Serius dong! Kog jadinya malah makan?" Komen Sakura sambil sweatdropped

"Hehehe... gue kan laper... lu bedua juga laper, jadi mending dimakan dulu rotinya? Supaya emosinya ilang dulu?" Ujar Itachi

"Mm..." Akhirnya Sakura dan Sasuke memakan roti tersebut. Rotinya masih hangat, terasa lembut, dan enak. Berbeda dengan hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke, yang sudah dingin, keras, dan tidak enak(?). Sakura menatap mata Sasuke, Sasuke pun menatap matanya. Sakura dan Sasuke tetap mengunyah roti mereka, ada sambaran listrik diantara mata mereka.

CTAR CTAR CTAR

"EH?!" Itachi kaget melihat sambaran listrik yang kuat disebelahnya itu

CTAR CTAR CTAR

"Udahan hei!! HALO???" Teriak Itachi pada mereka berdua.

CTAR C-

CUIH

"Eh? Apaan sih Itachi? Ga perlu nyembur segala kan?" Komen Sasuke sewot, gimana nggak sewot, disemprot pake air minum siapa yang mau?

"Sorry sorry. Habis kalian bedua sih, ngapain tuh pake ctar ctar segala? Malu atuh..."

"Huh"

"Oke, jadi apa titik permasalahannya tadi?" Itachi memulai

"Erm... Sasuke bilang gue.. pacaran ama elo..?" Jawab Sakura

"Oh iya! Nah, kalo masalah itu nggak betul. Nggak benar. Salah. Gue udah punya pacar, cantik, byutipul, pinter, gaul, keren-hoeeekkk-" Ujar Itachi

"Iya. Itachi emang udah punya pacar kog. Namanya Fujiki" Ujar Sakura

"...." Sasuke terdiam. Otaknya sedang berpikir, ini bener apa enggak sih? Jangan jangan gue ditipu lagi, orang orang bodoh ini kan suka boong. Yang dimaksud Sasuke dengan orang orang bodoh itu adalah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Itachi dan Sakura. "Gue kurang percaya"

"Ckckckck… Sasuke. GUe ga boong kog. Lagian apa sih, untungnya gue boong?" Ujar Itachi

"Yah, soalnya, orang jelek kayak elo mana mungkin punya pacar!" Ujar Sasuke

"Beuuuhh. Orang dingin kayak elo yang ga mungkin punya pacar!" Balas Itachi

"Elo kan nyebelin! Elo yang ga mungkin punya pacar!" Balas Sasuke

"ELO!"

"ELOO!"

"ELOOO!!!"

"ELOOOOOOOO!!!"

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Udah udah!!! Jangan berantem lagi!" Teriak Sakura melerai mereka berdua.

"SSST!" Mereka malah mendiamkan Sakura.

"He?" Sakura terbengong bengong. 'kog malah gue yang didiemin sih?'

"ELO!" Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju Itachi. Itachi mencengkram balik.

"ELO!" Sasuke memasang pose bertarungnya, begitu juga Itachi.

"SETOOOOOPPPPPPP!!!!" Teriak Sakura sekencang kencangnya

Semua orang di toko roti melihat mereka bertiga, sweatdrop.

DRRT DRRT

HP Sakura bergetar. Ada sebuah sms masuk dari Ino.

From: 08XXXXXXXX

_My friend bntU Q d0nk, c0z Q dAh ptus ma KIM HYUN JOONG, n D cuekin Lg ma WU CHUN, , eE,, KIM BUM maen mta ma Q, trnyta dy curi2 pndng ma Q, eE, brUsan dpt sLm dri LEE MIN HOO pdhl TEUKU WISNU Lg PDKT m Q, mLhan Q dtmbak ama DANIEL RADCLIFF, tp akhirny Q jdian ma ROBERT PATTINSON, Truz mntan Q DAVID ARCHULETA kcewa, BRAD PITT MnTA bLikan, KIM JOON ngancem bnuh diri, gmna d0nk Q bingung nih?? BanTUin cARi s0luSiNa donK..._

Sakura cengo membaca sms yang tidak jelas bin aneh ini. Sms ini malah membuat kepalanya makin panas, udah cukup ada satu masalah disini, eh, tiba tiba ada yang ngirim sms gaje. Narsis lagi. Bikin kesel orang aja.

Kemudian dengan emosi dan ketidak sabaran, Sakura membalas sms Ino.

To: 08XXXXXXXX

_DASAR SHINTING! KE LAOT AJA LO! BUNUH DIRI SANA! BIAR DIMAKAN LO AMA PIRANHA!_

Lalu Sakura kembali lagi dengan masalah Itachi dan Sasuke.

"??" Itachi dan Sasuke yang masih mencengkram masing masing kerah baju, juga orang orang yang ada didalam toko menatap Sakura dengan wajah heran dan penuh tanya.

"Apa liat liat?! Mau mati lo semua?!" Bentak Sakura

Kemudian semua orang mengalihkan pandangan dan melanjutkan kegiatan masing masing. Takut dibunuh sama psikopat sih. Itachi dan Sasuke pun mengambil posisi duduk setelah Sakura mengeluarkan tabiat buruknya.

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGG

"Ehem... nah, sekarang kalian berdua diharap tenang" Ujar Sakura setelah diam beberapa saat

"Iya bu" Jawab Uchihas

"Bak buk bak buk, gue masih muda tauk!!" Bentak Sakura

"I-iya mbak, kak, eh, dek, tante... anak muda,, cu..." Ujar Uchihas

Sakura memasang death glarenya kepada duo Uchiha. Duo Uchiha itu pun gemetaran dan segera menunduk bak anak yang dihukum ga boleh makan empat puluh hari.

"Ehem" Sakura berdehem. Duo Uchiha memandangnya. Lalu Sakura melanjutkan perkataannya, "Gue ga mau kalian berantem lagi. Gue mau kalian bedua damai"

"..." Duo Uchiha terdiam

"Buat gue sih, fine aja... Sasuke aja yang belum mau..." Itachi angkat bicara.

"Kan yang salah bukan gue" Komen Sasuke

"Salah apaan?" Tanya Itachi

"Kan elo bedua sengaja kan, ngomporin gue." Jawab Sasuke

"Maksud lo apa? Kita bedua ga ada kog, ngomporin lo..." Jelas Sakura

"Lo dapat informasi gaje itu darimana sih?" Tanya Itachi

"Gue ga denger itu dari siapa siapa kog... Gue ngeliat itu dengan mata kepala gue sendiri! Buktinya, tiap Sakura liat gue pasti tampangnya ga enak diliat! Lo juga Itachi! Lo kan udah tau kalau _gue suka ama Sakura_! Ngapain juga-" Kata kata Sasuke terhenti. Ups, keceplosan. Batinnya

"Ha? Jadi beneran lo suka ama Sakura?" Tanya Itachi menggoda.

"...." Sasuke terdiam. Mukanya memerah. Sakura yang baru mengetahui fakta itu dari mulut Sasuke sendiri pun tercengang. Mukanya pun ikutan memerah.

"Pffft...." Itachi menahan tawanya melihat kedua makhluk yang blushing tersebut. Sakura melirik Sasuke, ternyata Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ketika mata mereka bertemu, keduanya saling mengalihkan pandangan.

"Pfft.. ha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!" Tawa Itachi meledak saat melihat kejadian itu.

"SSSTTt!! Tutup mulut lo Itachi! Ntar kalo semuanya ngeliat kesini gimana?!" Bentak Sakura

"Hahaha... iya iya... sorry sorry... wah, ada yang baru jadian nih... kayaknya mereka ga mau diganggu... kalau gitu gue cabut dulu yahhh!!! Bye bye!!" Teriak Itachi sebelum keluar dari toko roti tersebut.

"T-t-tunggu Itachi!!" Teriak Sasuke

.......

Status: Itachi pergi. Sasuke tinggal. Sakura juga tinggal. Mereka berdua tinggal. Ditekankan sekali lagi. Berdua.

"...." Sakura speechless.

"......" Sasuke lebih speechless lagi

".... He. Heheheheh..ehehe.." Sakura tertawa.

"Hn..." Sasuke tersenyum melihat Sakura yang tertawa. ".. Jadi... lo udah punya pacar?"

"Umh... ya, udah ada" Jawab Sakura

"Eh, siapa?"

"Dia cowo yang keren, nyebelin, ganteng, pendiem, n dia berasal dari klan Uchiha" Jawab Sakura

"Itachi?"

"Ya bukanlah... erm... adiknya. Gue baru aja jadian beberapa detik yang lalu"Ujar Sakura sambil blushing

"Eh?"

Sakura tersenyum. Sasuke pun, walaupun mukanya memerah tersenyum sedikit membalas senyuman Sakura.

DRRRT DRRRT. HP Sakura bergetar. Sebuah sms masuk dari Ino.

_From: 08XXXXXXXX_

_Yah, tega bgt sih lo Sak... Ntar nangis mreka semua klo gue bnuh diri.. T_T..._

Dasar narsis jelek. Batin Sakura. Tapi sms itu tidak mengganggunya karena didepannya sekarang ada orang yang paling diinginkannya –lebay-

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Keesokan harinya...

Hari ini cerah, tidak berawan, berangin, dan bermatahari-?-. Hari ini Sakura terlihat sangat bahagia, ia selalu tersenyum. Orang yang melihatnya dijalan mengira bahwa ia orang gila karena ia tak berhenti tersenyum. Hinata juga lebih ceria hari ini. Ia lebih banyak tersenyum dan Naruto makin lengket dengan Hinata. Ino juga tidak semurung hari hari sebelumnya. Ia lebih ceria dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya menelpon Sai. _Long distance relationship._ Itu yang mereka jalani. Sedangkan Tenten terlihat tidak ceria seperti biasanya. Biasanya, ia bak monyet yang meloncat kesana kemari, bak kera yang ketawa kesana kemari, tetapi hari ini tidak. Ia bak simpanse yang kehilangan anaknya. –kog binatang mulu sih?-. Temari tetap menjalani harinya seperti biasa sampai...

Gadis _itu_ datang.

Gadis yang membuat hatinya sakit. Merana. Cemburu. Itulah yang ia rasakan.

Gadis itu bernama Arisu. Seorang moster perempuan centil yang baru pindah hari ini kekelas Temari dan Shikamaru. Arisu sangat lengket dengan Shikamaru, ga tau kenapa juga. Shikamaru pun tidak terlihat membenci si Arisu ini. Itulah yang membuat Temari cemburu. Walaupun Shikamaru bukan pacarnya. Ralat, belum jadi pacarnya, Temari tidak suka jika melihat orang lain mendekati Shikamaru.

Sekarang adalah jam istirahat. Dikelas banyak orang yang berlalu lalang gaje. Ada yang PDKT, ada yang pacaran, ada yang sibuk baca buku, ada yang sibuk makan snack, ada yang mandi, ada yang berendam, eh, ini bukan kamar mandi.

Shikamaru menghampiri Temari dengan seluruh keberaniannya seumur hidup-lebay-.

"Hai Temari"

"Eh. Oh, hai Shikamaru" Balas Temari

"Eh, nanti sore lu ada acara ga?"

"Kayaknya nggak tuh, emangnya kenapa?"

"Nanti sore lo mau ga, ke karaoke bareng... gue?" Tanya Shikamaru dengan muka yang memerah

"..... Ok." Jawab Temari sambil tersenyum

"Kalau gitu gue tunggu lo jam 4 di depan asrama, ok?" Ujar Shikamaru

"OK"

"Shikamaruuu~~~~" Panggil monster centil itu (Baca: Arisu). Perempuan berambut cokelat sepinggang itu menghampiri Shikamaru dengan genitnya.

'_Ck. Dasar monster buta bermuka cewe!! Ga liat apa, gue lagi ngomong ama Shikamaru?!'_ Batin Temari

"Hm, apa?" Tanya Shikamaru malas.

"Duh Shikamaru... Jangan males gitu dong kalo ngomong ama akuuu~." Ujar Arisu centil

"Emangnya ada apa sih?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Erm gini ya... aku kan ga ngerti nih, masalah matematika tadi... So, aku mau minta tolong... Kamu mau kan, bantuin aku..." Ujarnya dengan puppy eyes no jutsu

"Sorry ya, gue udah acara nanti n kayaknya lo harusnya minta bantuan ama Kiba deh, dia ahli soal yang tadi" Ujar Shikamaru

"Yah Shikamaru.. Aku kan maunya sama kamu... Aku ga suka ama Kiba yang jorok n nyebelllin itu..." Ujar Arisu masih sok genit.

"Sorry. Gue ga bisa.. Gue ada janji ama Temari sore ini. Lain kali aja" Ujar Shikamaru dengan polosnya.

'_Lain kali? Berarti Shikamaru mau dong bantuin cewe kampret ini?!'_

"Hah? Kog bisa sih? Kalian berdua pacaran ya?" Tanya Arisu. Air mukanya berubah.

"Eh, nggak kog!!" Jawab Shikamaru dan Temari bersamaan

"Oh, bagus deh kalo gitu! Lain kali ya Shikamaru! Bye Shikamaruuu~" Ujar Arisu genit sebelum mengecup pipi Shikamaru

'_HEGH????!!! GUE BUNUH NANTI LO ARISUUUUUUUU!!!'_ Batin Temari menjerit

"Eh?!" Shikamaru terkejut. Ia segera mengusap usap pipinya. Sepertinya ia berusaha untuk menghilangkan bekas ciuman Arisu yang menggunakan lipgloss yang berlebihan sehingga terlihat seperti sudah memakan bakwan lima buah selama semenit, berminyak.

Temari yang sudah terlanjur kesal pun memutuskan untuk membatalkan janjinya dengan Shikamaru. "Eh, Shikamaru. Kayaknya nanti sore gue ga bisa deh. Gue lupa kalo gue ada janji ama Sakura buat nonton film di bioskop"

".... Ya udah kalo gitu... Lain kali aja ya" Ujar Shikamaru putus asa.

"Sorry ya" Tambah Temari

"Ga papa" Balas Shikamaru tersenyum kecil terpaksa.

'_Uuhhh.. sorry banget Shikamaru,,, gue udah terlanjut keselll banget ama si Arisu... Lo nya juga sih.. kurang tegas! Kalo emang ga suka tolak aja! Lu ada didepan cewe yang gue pikir lo suka!!'_ Batin Temari ke geer an

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"Hah.." Desah Tenten

"Lu kenapa sih Ten? Muka lo suram amat" Komen Ino

"Gue lagi ada masalah ama Neji" Jawab Tenten

"Oh... emang masalahnya apa?" Tanya Ino lagi

"Dia salah paham..."

"Ooh..."

"Kog Cuma 'ooh' sih? Bantuin kek!"

"Emang gue bisa bantuin apa? Gue aja ga tau duduk perkaranya!" Jelas Ino

"Hah.. percuma aja gue ceritain. Lo ga bakalan bisa bantu" Keluh Tenten

"LOH?! Katanya tadi minta bantuan? Sekarang kog malah ngehina?!" Teriak Ino sewot sambil nyubit pipinya Tenten

"Aw! Jangan dicubit dong, pipi chubby gue, ntar ga ada lagi yang seimut gue" Ujar Tenten, yang walaupun sedang sedih tetep aja narsis.

"Ikh! Narsis amat sih lo Tenten! Ga biasanya tau, lo itu narsis, lo salah makan apa sih?" Tanya Ino setelah melepas cubitannya

"Hm..." Tenten hanya diam. Tatapannya tiba tiba kosong setelah melihat sesuatu yang menyembul dari tasnya yang diletakkannya di atas mejanya. –emang udah nyembul kog-

'_Ya ampun! Gue lupha!'_ Dengan gerak cepat, Tenten mengambil benda berwarna hijau dengan balutan pita tersebut dan membukanya.

SREK SREK

PLOK

SREK SREK

Ternyata isinya adalah sebuah kaset Black Simphony (Author narsis), yang benar benar baru. Album baru BS yang keempat. Yang Tenten tunggu tunggu selama ini. Tenten berkaca kaca memandangi kaset pemberian Neji tersebut. '_Maaf ya Neji... Gue pasti bakal nyelesain masalah ini secepatnya! Gue janji!'_

"Ada apa sih Ten?" Tanya Ino

"Ah, ga ada apa apa... gue keinget kado ultah gue aja" Jawab Tenten

"Ooh..." Walaupun berkata begitu, dimata Ino terlihat ketidak percayaan kepada Tenten saat itu.

Sepulang sekolah, Tenten merencanakan untuk menemui Neji dan menjelaskan semuanya. Neji pernah bercerita, kalau kampusnya tak berjarak terlalu jauh dari asrama Tenten. Setelah ganti baju, Tenten pun dengan semangat '45nya menaiki sepeda yang dipinjamnya tanpa izin (Baca: Mencuri) dari Lee dan mengendarainya sampai di depan kampusnya Neji. Konoha Academy.

'_Buset... Guedeee bangett!! Pantesan aja semua muridnya kaya kaya-?-'_ Batin Tenten sambil melongo memandangi bangunan tersebut. Sejurus kemudian, Tenten ingat tujuan datang kesini. Ia pun celingak celinguk kesana kemari. Akhirnya ia menemukan seorang lelaki berambut cokelat bak iklan sunsilk dan kulit putih bak iklan citra. Dengan cepat Tenten pun memarkirkan sepedanya dan berjalan ke arah pemuda itu.

Pluk

Tenten menepuk pundak si pemuda. "Neji!"

Neji pun berbalik. "Hm?" Ketika melihat Tenten, air mukanya pun berubah dan segra memalingkan wajahnya.

"Loh, Neji?"

"Lu pergi aja sana ama pacar lo itu" Sindir Neji ketus

"Tunggu Neji! Gue mau jelasin sesuatu ama lo" Ujar Tenten

"Apa lagi yang perlu lo jelasin? Semuanya itu udah jelas! Jelas jelas lo..." Neji tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya –sebenernya author yang ga mampu-

"Apa?"

"Udah jelas jelas lo... ah, sekarang itu ga penting lagi buat gue" Ujar Neji. Kemudian ia menyebrangi jalan dan meninggalkan Tenten. Tiba tiba ada sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju di jalan yang disebrangi Neji, Tenten yang melihat hal tersebut segra berlari mendorong Neji.

"AWAASSS!!!"

BRAK

BRUK

BREK

GEDUBRAK

"TENTEN!!!"

**TBC... TBC...**

Yosh! Karena malas dan capek, author hanya membuat sedikit ShikaTema dan NejiTen. SaIno emang ga dihadirkan di chapter kali ini. Munculnya baru di chapter sleanjutnya. Sekali lagi, maaaaff lama banget updatenya!!!

Yosh, don't forget to review, please?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 updated! Akhirnya bisa update juga.... huoooh! Ayo! Manfaatkan masa libur yang langka ini sebaik baiknya!!-?- Ohya, soal NejiTen... sinetron time..!!!! Chappie ini pendek kog! Soalnya mau cepet update, so, ngerjain buru buru...!! Cerita NaruHina di chappie ini adalah ide Lollipop Dolphin-chan yang gue kembangkan... Sangkyuu ya!!

Summary: Kisah cinta Naruto dan kawan kawannya di SMA! SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, SaIno, NejiTen. Don't like, don't read. R&R please?

Warning: AU, hampir semua karakter OOC, Gazebabo, lebay-ness juga ada.

A/N: P. lebih ke cewe cewe soalnya lebih asik begitu. Kalo ketemu tanda *** berarti mulai dari sana ada perkataan yang lebay.. Wkwkwk... Kalo ketemu lagi, berarti lebay modenya udah off.,,

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

High School Love belongs to me.

**High School Love **

**Chapter 6**

_Tenten's P.O.V_

"TENTEN!!!!" Teriak Neji yang masih tersungkur karena didorong Tenten.

Tragis. Masalah satu ini aja belum selesai. Weh, gue malah ditabrak.

1...

2....

3....

Aku sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Semuanya gelap. Hal terakhir yang ku dengar adalah Neji memanggil manggil namaku. Aku tak tahu apakah ini mimpi atau bukan, tetapi aku malah merasa bahagia nmendengar Neji memanggil manggil namaku. Oh Tuhan, kalau ini mimpi aku tak ingin bangun. Aku ingin selamanya begini. Melihat wajah khawatir Neji sambil mendengar suara merdunya. Entah berpaa lama aku tak sadarkan diri, perlahan lahan aku pun membuka mata, aku melihat semuanya berwarna putih. Ya Tuhan, apakah aku sudah mati? Apakah ini surga?

Ku pandangi sekeliling, oh, aku dirumah sakit. Aku masih hidup. Aku melihat ke samping, teryata ada seorang lelaki yang menyandarkan kepalanya ditempat tidurku. Kelihatannya ia sedang tidur. Aku emmandangi tubuhku, tanganku diinfus dan dibalut perban. Tempurung lututku pun diperban. Kepalaku terasa berat dan mataku berkunang kunang. Setelah ku usap usap dengan tanganku, penglihatanku mulai membaik. Aku merasa haus. Kulihat disekitarku dan aku menemukan ada segelas air putih dimeja yang ada disebelah tempat tidurku. Aku mencoba menggapainya, tetapi aku tak bisa. Setelah kukumpulkan semua tenagaku akhirnya aku bisa menyentuh gelas itu, tetapi aku tidak bisa menggenggamnya, gelas itu terlalu jauh.

Tetapi, haus ini tidak tertahankan lagi, tenggorokanku benar benar kering. Karena itu, aku mencoba terus mengambil gelas itu. Aku tidak ingin membangunkan Neji karena hal sepele macam ini, karena itulah, aku tetap gigih mencobanya bak gelas itu adalah harta karun bernilai 100 juta didepan hidungku.

Uughhh

Ughhhhh

UGGHHHHHHGGGHH

_Tek_

Gelas itu –tak sengaja- terdorong olehku.

!!!

_Normal P.O.V_

PRANGGG!!

KOPRIYANG KOPRYANGGGG -?-

"Astaghfirullah! Ada pisang bisa bicara!!!!" Gigau Neji yang setengah sadar.

"Neji?"

"Eh, ... Tenten, ada apa? Suara apaan tuh?"

"Erm, tadi gue ga sengaja ngedorong gelas itu... so... ya gitu deh" Jelas Tenten, kemudian ia mengambil posisi duduk dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Oh... Biar gue yang beresin" Ujar Neji.

Kemudian ia mengambil pecahan kaca yang besar besar dan meninggalkan yang kecil kecil. Tiba tiba seorang perawat datang.

"Permisi, ada apa ini?" Tanyanya

"Oh, ini, gelas ini terjatuh" Jawab Neji

"Kalau begitu, biar saya saja yang membersihkannya, anda duduk saja" Ujar perawat tersebut.

"Oh, terimakasih" Ujar Neji, lalu ia pun kembali duduk disamping tempat tidur Tenten. Setelah perawat itu pergi, Tenten mengajaknya bicara tentang apa yang seharusnya ia bicarakan beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Neji.." Tenten memulai

"Hm?" Ia mendongak

"Neji... apa lo mau dengerin gue sekarang?"

***

-lebay mode: on-

"..Ya.."

"Gini.. soal yang kemaren... Sebenernya cowo yang ama gue itu bukan pacar gue, dia itu Cuma temen gue" Jelas Tenten

"Kalau gitu... ngapain waktu itu kalian.." Neji menggantung kalimatnya

"Waktu itu gue Cuma kebetulan ketmeu aja ama dia, trus waktu itu dideket supermarket, dia Cuma mau ngambil kotoran yang ada dibibir gue... itu doang kog." Sambung Tenten

"....." Keduanya terdiam. Neji berpikir keras tentang pernyataan Tenten yang barusan. Tenten juga berpikir keras untuk memperjelas keterangan yang baru saja ia berikan pada Neji. Ia khawatir jika itu belum cukup untuk membuat Neji percaya.

"Gu.. Gue percaya" Ujar Neji. Tatapan matanya lurus kehadapan Tenten.

"Hah?" Tanya Tenten tidak percaya –rasanya ada yang janggal-

"Iya. Gue percaya"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi... kenapa lo bisa percaya secepat itu?" Tanya Tenten

"Karena... Kalau elo dia emang pacar lo, lo ga bakalan mau ngejar ngejar gue ampe kecelakaan gini. Dan... kalau lo, ga suka ... ama gue, lo juga ga bakalan mau ampe hampir patah tulang gini.." Ujar Neji dengan muka yang memerah tetapi tetap dengan pandangan tegas-dan juga penuh percaya diri.

"Eh...." Tenten blushing setelah mendengar perkataan Neji tersebut. '_Buset. Neji PD banget... Walaupun itu betul sih, tapi...'_. "I..iya"

"...."

Kedua membisu.

"Jadi... lo emang ngelakuin ini semua karena lo..." Neji tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"... Ya. Gue ingin merebut kepercayaan lo lagi ke gue"

"Lo ngelakuin ini _semua _demi ngebuat gue percaya lagi ama lo?" Tanya Neji

"Ya. Karena gue ga mau kalo sampe lo benci ama gue... gitu"

Keduanya terdiam sesaat sebelum Tenten mengganti topik.

"Eh, thanks ya, buat kado yang kemaren. Gue suka" Ujar Tenten

"Sama sama"

_Tenten's P.O.V_

Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tidak ada yang tahu. Tetapi, jika ini benar benar mimpi, aku ingin selamanya begini.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Di siang har yang tengik ini, Naruto dan Hinata sedang berkencan dengan mesranya. Mereka sedang duduk di belakang asrama. Masalah keluarga? Itu sudah berlalu. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, sekarang mereka berdua sudah siap menghadapi masa depan yang cerah, karena banyak hal yang menyenangkan menunggu mereka. –cielah, kata katanya berat boo-.

"Hei Hinata, kamu mau naik sepeda bareng aku ga?" Tanya Naruto setelah memandangi sepeda Lee –Naruto tau itu sepeda Lee karena warna sepedanya hijau dan di badan sepedanya tertulis 'YOSH! GAI SENSEI!!!'-?- - beberapa saat.

"Eh? M-mau kog.. tapi, Naruto bisa naik sepeda kan?" Tanya Hinata balik.

"Yah... So pasti bisa lah!" Jawab Naruto agak ragu ragu. Soalnya Naruto terakhir kali naik sepeda umur 10 tahun!!!

"Untung deh kalau gitu" Ujar Hinata yang sudah mulai berbicara tanpa 'eh, ah, anu' atau gugup lagi didepan Naruto.

"Kalau gitu, aku ambil sepedanya dulu ya! Kamu tunggu disini!"

"Hn"

Kemudian Naruto pergi mengambil sepeda Lee itu. Bukan, dia bukan mencuri, dia hanya meminjam, meminjam tanpa izin maksudnya... –sama aja-. Lalu ia menggiring sepeda itu ke depan Hinata. Lalu menaikinya,

"Ayo naik" Ujarnya

"O-ok"

Kemudian Hinata menaiki sepeda itu. Ia duduk dengan posisi menyamping, tidak mungkin ia duduk dalam posisi mengangkang, yang ada nantinya roknya robek.

"Udah?" Tanya Naruto

"Yup"

Lalu Naruto mulai menginjak pedal sepedN dan sepeda itu muali berjalan dengan pelan. Naruto sedikit tegang, karena ini pertama kalinya sejak terakhir kali ia naik sepeda delapan tahun yang lalu. Saat sepeda mulai berjalan, sepedanya agak sedikit oleng, Naruto mash belum bisa menyeimbangkan sepedanya. Hinata yang berada di belakang pun was was. Bisa bisa nanti dia mati gara gara naik sepeda bareng pacar.

Sementara itu dengan Lee, yang celingak celinguk mencari sepedanya, berputar putar kesana kemari mencari sepeda pusaka tersebut. Konon, sepeda itu dulunya milik sang legendaris, Maito Gai. Akirnya setelah mencari cari, Lee menemukan sepedanya sedang dinaiki oleh sepasang pemuda pemudi yang tengah dibuai cinta.

"OI! Tunggu! Sepeda itu remnya blong!!! Tunggu!!!" Teriak Lee

Naruto dan Hinata yang berjarak cukup jauh tidak mendengar teriakannya. Kemudian Lee pun mengejar mereka berdua.

"OI! TUNGGU!!"

"TUNGGGGUUUUUUUUUU!!!!"

Teriakan Lee yang terakhir terdengar oleh Naruto. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Gawat!"

"Gawat kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Hinata

"Ada orang gila ngejar kita!" Jawab Naruto sambil mempecepat laju sepedanya.

"Ma-masa sih?" Hinata pelan pelan menengok kebelakang

"Jangan diliat! Nanti kamu phobia lagi!" Ujar Naruto ga nyambung

"I-iya" Ujar Hinata patuh.-...-

"HEI TUNGGU!!!" Teriak Lee lagi

Naruto mempercepat lajunya lagi. Di depannya ada turunan yang lumayan tinggi.

"HEI!! SEPEDA ITU REMNYA BLOONG!!! CEPAT BERENTI!! NANTI KALIAN MATIIIIIII!!!" Teriak Lee sekuat tenaganya.

"UAAAPPPAAAAHHH??????!!!!!" Teriak Naruto saat ingin mengerem sepeda. Ternyata benar, remnya blong, sepedanya tidak mau berhenti.

"MHAMA MHAMA MHAMA MHAMAA!!!! NOOOOO!!!!"

Tiba tiba keseimbangan sepeda hilang karena Naruto melepaskan sebelah tangannya. Sepeda menjadi belok kesana kemari. Naruto dan Hinata panik. Hinata menutup matanya dan mencengkram lengan baju Naruto.

"WAAAAHH!!!" Lee ikutan histeris

"Ugh..." Hinata makin ketakutan

"MHOAMMA!!!!!" Teriak Naruto sekuat kuatnya

...

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Di tahun yang sama, di bulan yang sama, di minggu yang sama, di hari yang sama, di waktu yang sama –halah bilang aja disaat yang sama-. Oke, di saat yang sama, Temari sedang makan di ruang makan asrama dengan Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan murid yang lainnya. Mereka semua belum ada yang tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada Tenten. Maka dari itu mereka happy-happy saja. Tetapi, Temari merasa tidak enak. Sasuke dan Sakura diam diam mesra mesraan. Karena mereka duduknya dekat, tampaknya tidak ada yang bisa di ajak bicara kecuali Shikamaru dan _moster centil itu_ (Baca: Arisu). Shikamaru duduk di samping Temari dan di sampingnya duduklah si Arisu yang dengat cerdiknya menggeser kursinya dan menempel ke Shikamaru.

"Haah..." Temari menghela napasnya.

"Lho, Temari, kenapa? Kog menghela napas gitu~?" Tanya Arisu

"Bukan urusan lo" Jawab Temari ketus. Dia benci sekali mendengar suara cempreng itu.

"Temari kog gitu siiih~?"

"Ya kalo emang bukan urusan lo jangan ikut campur dong." Timpal Shikamaru yang tampaknya agak terganggu dengan situasi ini.

"Tuh kan, dengar kata Shikamaru..." Ujar Temari

"Hmph" Arisu menggembungkan pipinya. Ngambek.

Tiba tiba muncul sebuah bohlam karatan di kepala Temari. Dia berniat untuk memanas manasi Arisu dengan mendekati Shikamaru.

"Eh, Shikamaru, soal ajakan yang kemaren... masih berlaku ga?" Tanya Temari

"Hm? .... Oh, yang itu, masih kog, emang kenapa?" Tanya Shikamaru balik.

"Yah, gue _free_ siang ini" Ujar Temari sambil melirik Arisu.

"Oh... Kalau gitu nanti gue tunggu didepan asrama jam 3, key?" Ajak Shikamaru bersemangat.

"Key" Jawab Temari. Lalu ia melihat wajah Arisu, air muka Arisu tidak berubah, malah dia makin ceria.

"Lho, Shikamaru. Hari ini kan kamu mau ngajarin aku...~~~" Ujarnya genit.

"Eh, ga bisa ditunda?" Tanya Temari

"Yah, besok aja ya Arisu, belajarnya" Ujar Shikamaru

"Tapi kan kemaren kamu juga udah nolak, masa sekarang nolak lagi~?"

"_Ck.. Sialan"_ Batin Temari

"Tapi, gue ada janji.." Elak Shikamaru

"Plis?" Pinta Arisu dengan puppy-eyes-super-centil-jutsu.

".... Cih. Fine. Janjinya ditunda besok aja ya Temari. Gue mohon. Maaf yah" Ujar Shikamaru

"Hah.. Oke deh" Ujar Temari

"Oke kalau gitu. Bye" Ujar Shikamaru

"Bye Temariii~~~" Sambung Arisu genit-banget-

"Bye" Balas Temari dengan nada yang kurang senang.

'_KURANG ASEM!! KURANG ASIN! KURANG AJAR! KURANG PEDES! KURANG GAREM! KURANG, GUE KEKURANGAN KOSAKATA!!!! UGGHHH ARISU SIALAN!!! GUE PITES TUH ANAK! AWAS LU! TUNGGU PEMBALASAN GUE!!!!'_ Batin Temari sambil melahap makanannya sekali semuanya. Langsung masukin ke mulut sepiring gede. Yang ada malah berakhir dengan tercekik.

"UHUK! AER! AER!!"

Poor Temari....

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Pukul 17.00 alias jam lima sore...

"_I don't mean to run_

_But everytime you come around_

_I feel more alive, than ever_

_And I guess it's too much_

_Maybe we're too young_

_And I don't even know whats real_

_But I know I've never.._

_Wanted anything so bad_

_I've never wanted anyone so bad..."_

Ino sedang mendengarkan lagu Adore, lagunya Black Symphony –hey itukan lagunya paramore! Author: EGP- lewat radio dikamarnya. Sementara Sakura sibuk memilih baju, tiba tiba Hpnya berbunyi.

-_Nothing compares to,_

_A quiet evening alone._

_Just the one two-_

"Halo?"

"_Halo? Ino?_"

"Sai?! Itu lo?!" Tanya Ino histeris setelah mendengar suara itu.

"Apaan sih lu No, pake terieak tereak segala?" Komen Sakura. Ino tidak mendengarkannya.

"_Yup. Wah, keliatannya lo seneng banget ngedenger kalau ini gue yang ngomong.._." Goda Sai kegeeran.

"Hehehehe... Tapi emang kog. Gue seneng banget tauk! Soalnya nomor lu yang kemaren ga aktif lagi!" Ujar Ino

"_Gue kangen ama lo_" Ujar Sai to the point

"Eh? ... Gue juga kangen ama lo" Balas Ino malu malu tapi mau

"_Masa sih?"_ Tanya Sai

"Iya kog... Gue kangen banget" Ujar Ino (HOEEKKK)

"_Kalau gitu, gimana kalau kita ketemuan aja?_" Usul Sai

"Tapi kan, lu ada di Amrik"

"_Siapa bilang? Gue ada didepan asrama lo kog_" Ujar Sai

"Hah?! Masa sih?!" Teriak Ino histeris, yang kemudian langsung turun ke lantai satu.

"_Yup. Liat aja sendiri_"

Lalu Ino langsung membuka pintu asrama dan tak sengaja, ia menjatuhkan Hpnya.

"Hai Ino" Ujar Sai. Kali ini bukan ditelepon, soalnya ga di italic-ngaco. Author: Fakta kog!-

Ino tercengang. Sai datang dengan membawa sebuah buket bunga berwarna ungu.

"Ini, untuk lo" Ujar Sai sambil menyodorkan bunga itu kepada Ino

"Sai? Tapi lo kan seharusnya ada di Amerika..." Ujar Ino, ia tak mengambil buket bunga itu

"Ya, ceritanya panjang..." Ujar Sai

Ino pun akhirnya mengambil buket bunga itu setelah Sai menyodorkannya lebih dekat lagi. "Thanks" Ujar Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Sama sama"

Kemudian Ino mengajak Sai duduk di bukit belakang asrama. Mereka duduk duduk di salah satu pondok berdua. Disana Sai menceritakan semuanya. Sai memang akan berangkat ke Amerika, tetapi, bukan untuk sekolah. Tapi untuk membatalkannya, ia bilang alasannya adalah..

***

"Lu, Ino"

"Gue?" Tanya Ino keheranan.

"Ya"

"Tapi, gue kan ga sepenting itu..." Ujar Ino

"Siapa bilang? Lo itu... penting banget buat gue" Ujar Sai

Angin berhembus pelan, menerpa rambut Sai. Dia kelihatan sangat tampan, batin Ino.

Angin berhembus pelan, menerpa rambut Ino. Dia kelihatan sangat cantik, batin Sai.

Ino yang terpana melihat Sai, mendekatkan wajahnya.

Sai yang terpana melihat Ino, mendekatkan wajahnya.

Wajah mereka berdua mendekat.

Wajah mereka berdua mendekat. –ga perlu diulang kaleee-

Kemudian...

(SENSOR)

-WKwkwkwkw-

***

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Sore ini Sasuke dan Sakura akan berkencan. Karena itu, ia dari tadi sibuk dengan femininisme stuff. Setelah setengah jam bergelut dengan segala sesuatunya, Sakura berakhir dengan mengenakan baju terusan berwarna pastel, kuku dikuteks warna pink, sepatu berhak lima senti, rambut lurus dan jatuh, juga bando berwarna putih.

_Drrt drrt drrt.. _

Hp Sakura bergetar, ada panggilan dari Sasuke.

"Halo Sas?"

"_Halo Sakura. Kamu dimana?_" Jawab suara diseberang

"Aku ada dikamar, udah mau turun kog" Ujar Sakura

"_Ooh... aku tunggu dibawah ya_" Ujar Sasuke

"Ok!"

Kemudian dnegan kecepatan kilat plus lampus disko -?-, Sakura sudah sampai dilantai bawah.

(A/N: Sejak pacaran panggilnya aku-kamu, bukan gue-elo lagi)

-xXx-

"_Aku ada dikamar, udah mau turun kog_" Jawab Suara di seberang.

"Ooh... Aku tunggu dibawah ya" Ujar Sasuke

"_Ok!_"

Kemudian setelah memasukkan Hpnya kedalam kantong celananya, pundak Sasuke ditepuk oleh seseorang.

"Hn?"

Sasuke berbalik. Ternyata disana sudah ada Sakura yang tersenyum manis kepadanya. "Hey"

"Hey juga" Balas Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

Kemudian mereka pergi ke sebuah cafe kecil dengan sepeda motor milik Sasuke. Setelah sampai disana, mereka berdua duduk di tempat duduk paling ujung. Lalu mereka memesan makanan.

"Salad tomat ama just tomatnya satu" Ujar Sasuke

Sakura yang merasa kalau ia memesan yang berbeda-dan yang lebih banyak kandungannya- dari pesanan Sasuke pun, mau tidak mau.. "Sama" Ujarnya

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar ya" Ujar pelayan cafe tersebut.

"Lho, kamu suka ama tomat?" Tanya Sasuke

"Yah... lumayanlah" Jawab Sakura

"Ooh..."

Kemudian mereka berbincang bincang tentang kejadian hari ini, misalnya Tenten, yang tadi pagi sempat terjatuh di tangga, atau Naruto yang waktu jajan di kantin minumannya tumpah ke celananya, dan lain lain sampai sang pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Thanks" Ujar Sakura

"Sama sama" Jawab Pelayan itu

Lalu Sakura mencicipi salad tomat kesukaan Sasuke tersebut.

Nyam nyam....

"_WEEEKKK. Rasanya ga enak! Duh gimana nih?"_

"Kenapa Sak? Kog jidatmu mengerut kayak gitu?" Tanya Sasuke yang memperhatikan Sakura setelah memakan dua buah tomat dengan lahapnya.

"Erm... kog, rasanya agak aneh ya?" Tanya Sakura balik

"Masa sih? Ga kog..." Ujar Sasuke

"Yah, mungkin lidahku yang salah kali yah, hehe.." Sakura pun memakan potongan tomat itu lagi.

"_Huuu huuu... Rasanya ga enakk...."_

...

"Sak, kalo kamu ga suka, ga papa kog. Ga usah dimakan" Ujar Sasuke

"Eh, bukan gitu kog. Hehe..." Bantah Sakura

"... Sini" Sasuke mengambil piring Sakura dan menaburkan gula yang diambilnya dari sebuah botol yang diletakkan di atas meja. Sasuke mengambil satu potongan tomat dengan garpunya lalu menyodorkannya ke mulut Sakura.

"Nih, coba makan" Ujar Sasuke.

"Eh?"

"Ayo"

Lalu Sakura pun menggigit potongan tomat itu...

Nyam nyam...

"Wah, enak!" ujar Sakura

"Hn..." Sasuke tersenyum

"Bener, enak banget" Puji Sakura.

Sasuke pun melakukannya lagi, maksudnya menyuapi Sakura gitu loh. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa hampir seluruh tamu di cafe tersebut memperhatikan mereka. Example:

"Eh, ma, liat deh, udah gede maih di suapin juga" Ujar seorang anak berumur sepuluh tahun.

"Ya Ki, nanti kamu jangan sampe begitu ya nak..." Ujar ibunya –padahal waktu muda ibunya juga begitu-

Tapi, mereka tidak sadar.

Mereka tetap asik mesra mesraan. Lama kelamaan pun, perhatian orang orang kembali pada kesibukan masing masing.

'_Mulai sekarang, tomat adalah makanan favorit gue_' Batin Sakura setelah melihat Sasuke tersenyum lebar-bukan kecil lagi-.

Aishiteru.

**TBC... TBC... TBC...**

Yahooo!!! Akhirnya chappie ini selese... huaah... ngerjainnya pake SKSS (Sistem kebut siang siang) Wkwkwk...

Sorry, ga tau lagi apa yang mau ditulis di akhir, jadinya aishiteru aja deh! Wkwkwkw....

Don't forget to leave a comment!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 updated! PENGUMUMAN: HSLhanya akan di publish SATU KALI dalam SEMINGGU. Jadi, sebaiknya bagi yang menunggu lanjutannya harap menceknya pada SABTU MALAM. HeHWWhEEE,....ee,,, Doakan nilai ujian saya bagus!!! Mudah mudahan masuki 5 besarrr!!! AMIN!!!! AMIN!! Kali ini ceritanya ga banyak plot ah… Capek… Wkwkwk – dicekek-

Summary: Kisah cinta Naruto dan kawan kawannya di SMA! SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, SaIno, NejiTen. Don't like, don't read. R&R please?

Warning: AU, hampir semua karakter OOC, Gazebabo, lebay-ness juga ada.

A/N: P. lebih ke cewe cewe soalnya lebih asik begitu.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

High School Love belongs to me.

**High School Love **

**Chapter 7**

"MHOAMMA!!!!!" Teriak Naruto sekuat kuatnya

Sepeda yang oleng dan kehilangan keseimbangan yang setengah terbang dan setengah mengudara -?- akhirnya miring ke kiri.

"NOOOOOO!!!!" Naruto berusaha menyeimbangan sepedanya. Akhirnya sepeda itu kembali lurus. Tapi karena kecepatan yang terlalu tinggi dan pengendara yang menutup matanya, sepedanya oleng ke kanan.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! MHOAMMMA!!!" Teriak Naruto

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKkKK! SEPEDA WARISAN GURU GAIIIII!!!!" Teriak Lee dari belakang, masih mengejar.

"Kyaaa!!!!" Setelah ketakutan yang super sangat luar biasa –alias abnormal- atau tidak biasa, Hinata pun mengeluarkan suaranya, -wong dia takut-

Naruto yang menyadari Hinata dalam bahaya pun kembali mengambil kemudi sepeda. Sepeda itu terus melaju, Naruto, yang walaupun tegang masih sempet aja lihat pemandangan di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan, ada sawah, ada kolam, ada rumah orang... Tapi nasib baik tidak berpihak pada Naruto sekarang. Sepeda yang berjalan dengan cepat tidak mau mengalah kepada Naruto. Naruto menyerah, daripada terguling guling di jalan mending masuk kolam. Batinnya. Akhirnya Naruto membelokkan kemudi sepeda dan otomatis sepeda itu langsung kecemplung kedalam kolam.

BYUUUUUURRRR

"Blup blup blup... Hinata! Blup blup blup-aja?" Teriak Naruto yang setengah tenggelam

"Aku baik baik aja Naruto. Aku bisa berenang kog" Jawab Hinata, yang ternyata sudah tahu apa pertanyaan Naruto yang menggunakan bahasa alien kolam tersebut. Hinata kini mengapung apung di atas air. Naruto entah mengapung atau tenggelam atau berenang. Sementara Lee meratapi nasib sepeda warisan guru Gai-nya yang tenggelam.

"Ga ada pilihan lain! HIAAAHH!!!" Lee pun ikutan terjun kedalam kolam buluk tersebut.

BYUUURR

"AGHH!!! Baju baruku!!!!" Teriak Naruto –dari tadi kek, telat tauk-

"Hiah! Ini dia!" teriak Lee, lalu dengan sekuat tenaga, melempar sepeda itu ke pinggir jalan. Tiba tiba sebuah truk besar super jumbo dengan kecepatan tinggi sekali lewat dan menggilas roda belakang sepeda malang warisan guru Gai tersebut.

KRES

BRUK

BRAK

PTES

PTES

NYIIIIT -?-

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! SEPEDAKU TERCINTAA!!!" Teriak Lee.

Dalam slow motion dan dengan musik _my heart will go on_, Lee menghampiri sepedanya.

_Lalala... lalalalala.... lalala... lala..._

_Lalala... lalalalala... lalalaaaa.... lalaaaaaaaaaa...._

Semua yang melihat –yang semula berniat menolong- sweatdrop. Setelah dua menit memandangi makhluk aneh yang menangisi sepeda butut-rem blong tersebut, akhirnya beberapa orang pun menolong Naruto dan Hinata. Setelah berhasil keluar dari kolam ikan butek tersebut, Naruto dan Hinata meninggalkan Lee. Hinata, yang Hpnya masih bisa berfungsi walaupun sudah direndam di kolam, menelpon salah satu bodyguardnya untuk menjemput mereka berdua.

"Ok" Ujar Hinata mengakhiri pembicaraan di telepon

"Hm?"

"Bodyguardku bakalan jemput kita kesini" Jelas Hinata

"Tapi, dia tau ga, kita dimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Yah, mereka bisa melacak Hpku. Biasanya selalu begitu.." Jawab Hinata

"Ooh...." Ujar Naruto '_Emang bisa ya, kayak gitu? Baru tau gue... wah, teknologi berkembang cepet tapi kog ga kasih tau gue sih?'_ Batin Naruto bodoh

"Huuuuuu.... Huu......... SEPEDAKUUUUUUU!!!!!" Teriak Lee yang masih meratapi nasib buruk sepedanya. Emang, kalo ada sesuatu yang berhubungan ama Naruto ujung ujungnya pasti ga beres.

"NARUTOOOoO!!! GANTI!!! GANTII!! GANTI RUGIIII!!!" Teriak Lee

"Sorry coy, gue ga punya duit sekrang buat beli barang langka itu. Hehehe..." Ujar Naruto innocent

_TIN TIN..._

Sebuah limousine berhenti di depan Naruto dan Hinata, seorang bodyguard turun dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka berdua. Lalu mereka berdua masuk. Naruto menurunkan sedikit kaca mobil setelah mobil berjalan sedikit.

"Bye Lee!! Kami pulang duluan yah!" Teriak Naruto dari dalam mobil

"Huu-EH? TUNGGGUUUU!!" Teriak Lee

"Eh, Naruto... Lee di ikutkan aja, gimana?" Tanya Hinata

"Ah, ga usahlah. Biarin dia sekali kali olahraga... hehe..." Jawab Naruto

"Oh.."

Kemudian limousine itu melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi, hanya dalam sekejap saja, mereka sudah ada di depan asrama. Setelah turun dari mobil..

"Terimakasih" Ujar Hinata

Bodyguard itu tersenyum. Hinata pun tersenyum balik. Kemudian bodyguard itu membawa mobil itu kembali ke markasnya.

"Wah, pengalaman seru lagi nih" Ujar Naruto sambil menatap Hinata

"I-iya" Hinata kembali gugup melihat Naruto yang memandang lurus ke matanya.

Lalu Naruto mendekatkan kepalanya dan mengecup kening Hinata.

CUUUPPPP

"....!?!?" Muka Hinata memerah. '_Na-na-na-na-naruto baru saja m-mencium keningku? Oh Tuhan, a-apa ini mimpi???????????????_' Saking gugupnya ia pun akhirnya pingsan.

"EH? LOH? Hinata??!" Naruto panik melihat Hinata tiba tiba pingsan.

Kemudian Naruto membawa Hinata ke asrama. Tenang, Hinata ga kenapa kenapa, Cuma kena kiss-doki-man-phobie –Apaan sih?-. Dia ga bakalan mati karena itu… tenang…..

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Tenten sudah tertidur. Ia masih di rumah sakit. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan lewat dua puluh menit. Tenten baik baik saja, walaupun cedera, dua hari lagi ia bisa pulang. Neji sedari tadi menemani Tenten, bahkan ia terpaksa untuk bolos satu kelas sore tadi, padahal Neji belum pernah bolos sekali pun

_Drrt drrrtt_

Neji melihat Hp Tenten yang terletak di atas meja. Ada panggilan masuk dari seseorang bernama Temari.

"_Halo?_"

"Halo?" Ujar Neji

"_Ini siapa ya? Tenten mana? Kog belum pulang?_" Tanya Temari

"Oh, saya temannya, Tenten sekarang ada di rumah sakit" Jawab Neji

"_Apa? Tenten kecelakaan? Lho, kapan?_" Tanya Temari lagi

"Ya, kecelakaannya terjadi tadi siang. Sekarang Tenten sedang di rawat di rumah sakit 'HARAPAN HIDUP TIDAK ADA PELITA'-?-." Jelas Neji

"_Oh, kalau begitu saya segera kesana, terimakasih atas informasinya_" Ujar Temari

"Ya"

Lalu telepon di putus.

----

Temari segera pergi ke kamar Ino dan Sakura. Ia langsung menerobos kedalam. Tidak ada siapa siapa di dalam. Berarti mereka di kamar mandi. Lalu Temari langsung membuka pintu kamar mandi, yang ternyata, kareba kecerobohan Sakura dan Ino, lupa di kunci. Ohya, author lupa bilang, kamar mandinya ini kayak kamar mandi yang ada di hotel hotel itu loh, ada cermin besar trus ada dua wastafel, n ada satu bathtub, satu kamar shower dan satu kloset.

Brakkk

"Heei!" Teriak Temari

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! ADA PENGINTIP! PERGI SANA!!!" teriak Sakura histeris. Ia pun langsung melempar sebuah handuk ke muka Temari.

"WAHHH!! ADA APA? ADA APAAAA?!" Tanya Ino mengintip sedikit dari kamar shower. Tunggu dulu, kamar showernya ini tidak tembus pandang, jadi jangan berpikir yang tidak tidak, tentang yang dilakukan Sakura dan Ino berdua di dalam kamar mandi.

"WoY! Kalian ini ngapain sih?! Ini gue, Temari!" Jelas Temari setelah mengambil handuk yang bertengger di kepalanya.

"Oohh... Temari, gue kira siapa" Ujar Ino. Lalu ia segara menutup pintu showernya dan keluar dengan menggunakan baju mandi (Baju yang kayak yukata itu lohh)

"Dasar Temari, lu bikin gue kaget aja" Keluh Sakura. Ia pun kembali menatap cermin dan mengenakan cream cream ga jelas. Yang Temari tahu, biasanya berefek samping:

"OBAT INI BEREFEK SAMPING: SAKIT KULIT, SEPERTI KANKER KULIT DAN KUSAM DAN JERAWATAN DAN KORENGAN-?-. CREAM INI DIJUAL HANYA UNTUK MENCARI KEUNTUNGAN. KALAU UDAH TERLANJUR BELI. YA ITU MAH DERITA LO"

Efek samping itu tertulis di bagian bawah kotak creamnya. Tulisannya tidak besar. Tidak besar berarti kecil. Berarti tulisannya kecil. Bahkan tidak bisa dibilang kecil lagi, tulisannya hampir kasat mata. Hanya setengah milimeter. Temari mengetahui hal itu karena Kankurou, juga punya cream yang persis sama. Ia pun meneliti cream tersebut dan menemukan _warning_nya.

"Ada apa sih Tem? Main masuk aja" Tanya Ino

"Ada berita buruk nih. Dua lagi" Jawab Temari

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura

"Pertama, Sakura, cream yang lu pake itu efek sampingnya gede banget loh. Lu bisa mati gara gara cream itu. Emang itu sedikit mencerahin kulit, tapi... lu bisa kanker kulit ntar jadinya.." Jelas Temari

"APA?! Kog bisa sih? Dari mana lu tau?" Tanya Sakura

"Yup, soalnya Kankurou punya obat yang sama.. Efek sampingnya ada di bagian bawah kotaknya kog. Liat aja pake kaca pembesar" Jawab Temari

"A-apa....??? Tidaakk!! Mukaku yang imuuuttt!!!" Jerit Sakura

"Hahahaha…. Tuh kan, udah gue bilangin, malah ga percaya, mending pake 'INORENT' –?-! Bagus tauk!" Ino promosi

"Jiaahh,, INORENT itu kan obat buat kaki No!" ujar Sakura

"Hehehe….. Ohya Temari, berita keduanya apa?" Tanya Ino

"Berita keduanya.... Tenten kecelakaan" jawab Temari

...

Krik krik....

"APA?!"

"Iya, Tenten kecelakaan, mendingan kita pergi ke rumah sakitnya sekarang!" Ujar Temari

"Ok!" Ujar Sakura

"Tunggu, gue mau pake baju dulu, kalian pergi ke kasur aja dulu. Siap siap.." ujar Ino

"Ok"

Kemudian Sakura dan Temari duduk duduk di tempat tidur Sakura sambil makan snack, bercanda dan sambil mendengarkan radio. Setelah sepuluh menit, tampaknya mereka berdua lupa kalau Tenten kecelakaan.

"Hahahaha…. Betul Tem! Hahahaha….." Sakura tertawa ampe mulutnya robek –lebayy-

"Hehe… Ohya, gue lupa! Tenten kecelakaan!" Ujar Temari tiba tiba

"Iya, gue tau kog..... ASTAGHFIRULLAH!! MASA SEH?!"

"Iya, gue kan tadi udah bilang. Dasar bloon" Ujar Temari

"Dasar sinting lo Temari! Enak aja ngerjain gue!" ujar Sakura

"Hehehe… sorry sorry…"

_Tok tok tok_

Pintu kamar mereka di ketuk. Sakura pun membukakan pintu dan ternyata yang diluar adalah Hinata.

"Wah, Hinata, kebetulan! Kita mau ke rumah sakit buat jenguk Tenten! Kamu mau ikut ga?" Ajak Sakura

"Emangnya Tenten udah meninggal makanya kita jenguk?" Komen Temari

"Eh iya ya, maksudnya kita besuk! Mau ga?" Tanya Sakura

"Tenten kecelakaan?" Tanya Hinata

"Iya!" Jawab Sakura bersemangat

Tiba tiba Temari menepuk punggung Sakura dari belakang.

PLOK

"Heh, lo itu ya, temen kecelakaan kog ngasih tau beritanya ceria begitu! Gimana seh?" Protes Temari

"Yah, mau gimana lagi? Masa gue harus kayak 'HINATA! HINATA! TENTEN KECELAKAAN! KEPALANYA TEPRUTAR BALIK! KITA HARUS GIMANA? ADUH! UTANG TENTEN BELUM DIBAYAR! WALAAAH! GAWATT!!'" teriak Sakura sambil mepraktikkan gaya yang super lebay. "Ga mungkin kan?"

"Iya juga ya!" Ujar Temari sambil melipatkan jari dengan serius

"A-aku ikut" ujar Hinata

_Klek_

Ino sudah selesai bersolek di dalam kamar mandi. Ia keluar dengan jeans hitam dan sweater ungu _skaters_ _dan_ jangan lupa, gaya sok imutnya –ditendang-.

"Dasar pesolek narsis" Komen Temari

"Hehehe…. Shuka shuka guwwe dongsss!" Ujar Ino dengan gaya anjing lagi buang air kecil *author di dorong jatuh dari tebing*. Eh, kan emang begitu, gaya yang ngangkat kakinya kebelakang genit itu lohh, anjing yang lagi buang air kecil juga ngangkat sebelah kakinya kebelakang…. *Ino: Iya ya!*

"Yuk buruan kita pergi!" Ujar Sakura.

"Eh… mendingan kita ajak yang lain deh.." Saran Ino

"Boleh juga. Yuk! Cepet!" Ujar Temari

Kemudian mereka berempat mengumpulkan para bintang dari fanfic ini. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru. Arisu? Udah bobo tuh!.

"Hah... ngerepotin aja. Ngapain sih, gue pake di ajak segala?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Ya karena lu diminta ama authornya!" Jawab Temari

"Males ah!"

"Shika! Please? Ikut aja!" Bujuk Temari dengan sedikit, di tekankan, _sedikit_, di tekankan sekali lagi, SEDIKIT di tekankan dan ditebalkan sekali lagi **SEDIKIT** puppy eyes no jutsu.

"Uh… oke oke. Cuma sekali ini aja ya" Ujar Shikamaru yang luluh, meleleh melihat puppy eyes no jutsunya –SEDIKIT- Temari.

Temari tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Tapi, kita perginya pake apa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ya.... pake.... kaki!" jawab Temari

"Hah... bilang aja jalan kaki..." Komen Ino

"Kan ga ada salahnya, olahraga boo'…" Ujar Temari berdalih

Kemudian mereka bertujuh –rame amat- berjalan ke rumah sakit 'HARAPAN HIDUP TIDAK ADA PELITA'. Tiba tiba dijalan ada sebuah mobil keren berwarna hitam berhenti didekat mereka.

"Eh, mobil siapa neh?" Tanya Naruto

"Ah! Gue tau! Ini mobil _cowo_ gue!" Jawab Ino dengan penekanan pada kata 'cowo'

"Loh! Lu udah punya pacar? Gue kira lu bakal melajang ampe mati No...!" Ujar Sakura

"Asem lo Sak" Komen Ino

Kaca mobil itu pun di buka. Di dalamnya tampaklah seorang pria berambut hitam yang tersenyum seketika melihat wajah Ino.

"Hai Sai!" Sapa Ino

"Hai... Lu mau kemana?" Tanya Sai

"Gue mau ke rumah sakit 'HARAPAN HIDUP TIDAK ADA PELITA', mau ngeliat temen gue yang kecelakaan" Jawab Ino

"Oh, kalau gitu bareng gue aja. Gue juga mau lewat sana kog" Ujar Sai

"Eh, ga ngerepotin nih? Padahal kita kan belum kenal…" Tanya Sakura

"Ga papa kog. Gue udah tau sedikit banyaklah, tentang kalian dari Ino. Ayo masuk" Ujar Sai

"Oh, thanks" Ujar Sakura. Kemudia berbisik pada Ino, "No, lu ceritain tentang gue yang baiknya apa yang buruknya?"

"Hm... Kedua duanya! Hehehe..." Jawab Ino innocent

"Awas lo No, gue acak acak peralatan make up lo nanti"

"Hahaha…."

Mereka pun memasuki mobil Sai, yang kapasitasnya hanya untuk enam orang, dimasuki tujuh orang tentu saja menjadi sempit, sesak. Karena hal itu, bahkan mereka ada yang pangku-pangkuan segala. Tapi, cewe ya sama cewe, cowo ama cowo, ga ada lintas antar provinsi gitu.

Lalu mereka di antar oleh Sai ke rumah sakit 'HARAPAN HIDUP TIDAK ADA PELITA'. Sesampainya di depan rumah sakit tersebut, Sai meninggalkan mereka karena ada urusan penting yang harus dia lakukan. Lalu dengan gagah-cantik-berani-takut, mereka masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Di dalam, mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena pakaian mereka yang nyentrik. Temari, Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto memakai jacket skaters dan celana pendek. Temari memakai sepatu kets, Sakura memakai terusan merah yang sama dnegan yang ia gunakan saat bermain film Naruto dan sendal tali berwarna merah, Hinata memakai baju kaos panjang dan celana ¾ dan sepatu pansus –Perasaan tulisannya salah deh-, Ino, sudah di jelaskan di atas , sedangkan Shikamaru memakai celana pendek dan sendal jepit merk 'tergilas' berwarna biru, Sasuke dengan coolnya memakai sepatu kets hitam, dan Naruto, dia mah, ga pake sendal atau pun pake tetep aja sama, kayak orang gila. –dirasengan-.

Setelah menanyakan ke salah satu perawat, akhirnya mereka menemukan kamar Tenten. Mereka pun memasuki kamar itu beramai ramai. Ada salah satu tamu yang ada di rumah sakit mengira bahwa ada yang meninggal karena yang datang sangatlah banyak.

"Tentenn!!!!" Teriak Naruto lebay. Ia langsung memegang megang tangan Tenten

"Nak! Kamu kenapa nak?! Kamu kecelakaan kog ga bilang bilang kakek?!" Naruto teriak teriak gaje.

"Naruto! Apa apaan sih?!" Teriak Sakura sambil menggetok kepala Naruto dengan sebuah buku yang datangnya entah darimana.

BUGH

"Duh, apa apaan sih lo Sak?! Atit tau! Gue kan Cuma becanda..." Ujar Naruto

"Elo sih, kita kesini buat liat Tenten, bukan buat kegaduhan" Ujar Ino

"Iye iye" Ujar Naruto dongkol

"Wah, kalian pake repot repot dateng kesini… siapa yang ngasih tau?" Tanya Tenten

"Er… cowo lu" Jawab Temari

"C-cowo? Cowo yang mana?" Tanya Tenten salting

"Yang itu loh…." Jawab Ino sambil menunjuk Neji

"Ah, kalian ada ada aja" Ujar Tenten sambil blushing. Neji juga, walaupun tak terlalu tampak, ada sedikit semburat merah di wajahnya.

"BTW, kejadiannya gimana seh?" Tanya Sakura

"Gini…

Tenten menceritakan semua detail kejadiannya. Semua mendengarkan. Shikamaru juga mendengarkan walaupun hampir tertidur. Dasar rusa pemalas.

"Gitu…." Tenten mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ooh…." Ujar Sakura

"Kog Cuma 'ooh' sih? Kasian dikit kek!" Komen Tenten

"Iya iya… Duh, kasian banget ya lu Ten… Coba aja kalau waktu itu kaki lo di amputasi segala, pasti lo ga bisa jalan!" Ujar Ino bodoh

"Itu emang iya, babi gendut!" Ejek Sakura

"Dasar jidat bandara!"

"SSSTtTT!!!"

Sampai pukul setengah sembilan, mereka berbincang bincang. Neji hanya ikut sedikit saja dalam pembicaraan, ia tak ikut tertawa. Pukul delapan lewat empat puluh lima, mereka kembali ke asrama, kali ini mereka tidak berjalan kaki ataupun nebeng di mobil orang lagi. Tetapi dijemput oleh mobil mewah keluarga Hyuuga. Ada tiga mobil yang datang, mobil pertama hanya boleh di masuki Hinata dan Naruto. Naruto di perbolehkan karena apa? Baca chapter sebelum sebelumnya, wkwkwk. Mobil kedua hanya boleh dimasuki oleh perempuan, dan mobil yang ketiga hanya boleh di masuki laki laki. Walaupun Cuma dua orang sih.. Spesial gituh. Yang satu rambut nanas, yang satu rambut pantat ayam, keren kan? –maksa-.

**TBC… TBC…. TBC…**

Maaf ceritanya Cuma segini, ngerjainnya buru buru banget, sekarang pake SKSS (Sistem kebut semalam suntuk)

Wah, kayaknya udah mau abis neh, hahahahaa… ga tau juga, mungkin masih ada 2 chapter remaining,,,

Ah, pokoknya Thanks buat yang udah baca, reviewww, nah, sekarang ayo review lagi!!!

Ayo! –Maksa-


	8. Chapter 8 : The End

Last chapter updated! Sorry telat.... abis gimana lagi, tadi malem udah ga kuat ngetik, mood ga ada .. Trus tadi siang ketiduran.. wkwkwk. Gue naikin ratingnya ahh... udah telat banget seeh,, tapi gimana lagee... Wkwkwk.... Ohya, Ini chappie terakhir ..... jadi kalau ada salah dan janggal mohon di maklumi atau di maapin... Gue kan masih baru... –baru dari WC!-

Summary: Kisah cinta Naruto dan kawan kawannya di SMA! SasuSaku, ShikaTema, NaruHina, SaIno, NejiTen. Don't like, don't read. R&R please?

Warning: AU, hampir semua karakter OOC, Gazebabo, lebay-ness juga ada.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

High School Love belongs to me.

**High School Love **

**Chapter 8**

**The Last Chapter**

Seminggu kemudian, Tenten keluar dari rumah sakit. Keadaan sudah mulai membaik antara pair antar pair lainnya kecuali Shikamaru dan Temari. Memang yang satu ini lama jadiannya karena authornya masih belum punya ide. –woalah-. Sekarang para bintang bintang fanfic ini sedang ngumpul ngumpul di bukit belakang sekolah. Mendiskusikan tentang….

"Eh, ntar pas ujian tunjukin gue ya!" Ujar Naruto

"Ogah ah, ntar nilai lo yang bagus, gue nggak" Komen Sakura

"Wuaa.. Sakura tega" Ujar Naruto berlinang air mata –lebay-

"Gue juga ga mau" Sambung Sasuke

"Huu… kalian berdua tega banget!! Kog sehati sih, ga mau nunjukin gue…" Ujar Naruto

Sasuke dan Sakura blushing. Malu di bilangin sehati.

"Shikamaru, tunjukin gue yah, ya, ya, ya???" Pinta Naruto manja.

"Khhhrr…. Khrr… ZzzzZZZzzzZZZ"

"Yah, malah ngorok" Keluh Naruto

"Biasalah… itu kan habitnya Shikamaru" Komen Temari

"Yup…" Yang lainnya menyetujui

"Na-naruto, aku nemuin ini di internet, m-moga moga ini membantu.." Ujar Hinata terbata bata sambil menyerahkan laptopnya. Ia ga PD, diliatin orang banyak kalau bicara dengan Naruto.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Naruto

"Tips dan trik buat menghadapi ujian" Jawab Hinata

"Oh, thanks ya Hinata! You're the best dah!" Puji Naruto

Telinga Hinata pun berasap asap, mukanya memerah, maluuuu….

NGIIIIIIINGGGGG. Asap dari telinga Hinata mengeluarkan bunyi air yang sudah mendidih.

"Eh, lo denger suara ga?" Tanya Ino

"Iya ya, suara apaan tuh? Polusi suara aja" Komen Sakura.

Kemudian Naruto memilih salah satu diantara banyak pilihan di sebuah search engine bernama 'guguk'. Kemudian mengklik salah satu. Setelah loadingnya selesai, Naruo mengamati tulisan di blog seorang pelajar bernama 'LUKI LUPA LALI' -?- alias triple L, atau LLL. Sementara yang lainnya sibuk diskusi tentang soal soal yang mereka bahas.

TIPS DAN TRIK BUAT MENGHADAPI UJIAN!

_#1. Pelajari materi yang akan diujiankan besok pada malam harinya, jangan terlalu mendalam, baca sekilas saja!!_

Naruto mengangguk angguk. "Ini so pasti… kalo ga belajar gimana bisa dapet?"

_#2. Setelah selesai belajar, smslah teman yang akan sekelas denganmu saat ujian__ sebuah puji pujian. Tujuannya, untuk membuat mereka baik pada kita keesokan harinya._

_#3. Jika pacarmu sekelas denganmu saat ujian, telponlah dia dan pujilah dia. Maka keesokan harinya hal itu akan punya efek samping yang akan menguntungkan kamu!!_

"Masa sih?" Komen Naruto

_#4. Pada saat hari H, datanglah lebih cepat dan berilah teman yang akan duduk di sampingmu saat ujian kue atau makanan ringan yang dia suka. _

'Wah, yang duduknya deket ama gue…. Hm… Sasuke!! Ya, Sasuke!! Gue bakal beliin Sasuke tomat buat besok!' Batin Naruto

_#5. Saat guru pe__ngawas memasuki kelas, segera lirik ke kiri dan kanan, tebar pesona, agar teman temanmu mau memberikan contekan padamu_

"Ini mah, kecillll" Ujar Naruto

_#6. Jangan lupa berdoa!! Selamat ujian!!!*_

"Waah, cara sukses buat ujian gamphang banget yah!" Ujar Naruto

"Masa sih?" Tanya Tenten

"Yup, Cuma enam cara, gamphang semua!" Jawab Naruto

"Ah, palingan juga ngapusi…" Timpal Temari

"Ga kog, beneran, kita buktiin aja besok, okeh?"

"Okeh!" Ujar Temari

"Deal!"

"Deal!" Mereka berdua bersalaman. Masing masing sangat percaya diri bahwa teori masing masing benar. Yak, pertarungan antara Male Pirang dan Female Pirang sudah dimulai!

Malam harinya, Naruto membuka buku Biologi dan kemudian membacanya, sesuai dengan tips yang dilihatnya tadi siang, membaca sekilas aja, benar benar sekilas, lima detik halamannya di tatap, langsung dibalik, lima detik, balik, dan begitu seterusnya. Lalu ia pun mengirim sms kepada Sakura, Temari, Chouji, Kiba dan Shikamaru yang sekelas dengannya saat ujian nanti. Smsnya berisi pujian yang jika dibaca akan membuat para readers muntah darah, maka dari itu, karena author baik, jadi ga ditulisin disini. –hooo, bilang aja ga punya ide, wkwkwkw-. Kemudian ia mengirim sms special buatannya sendiri plus kari ayam -?- kepada Hinata.

-0-0-

Ada sebuah sms masuk di hp Hinata. Ternyata dari Naruto

_From: 08xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Engkau bagaikan ramen_

"Hah?!" Hinata kaget

_Ramen yang sangat ku suka_

Hinata mulai senyam senyum, blush blush sendiri.

_Yang tak pernah membuatku bosan_

_Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, ramen._

_Because you are so delicious._

_Mienya enak._

_Kuahnya juga._

_I love you ramen. _

_Hinata, besok kasih contekan ya!!! Mmmmuaaahh!!_ –hooeekkk-

Kepala Hinata terasa berputar putar, puisi yang ga masuk akal itu, yang semula memuji Hinata malah melenceng menjadi puisi untuk ramen. Tapi karena kata terakhir di sms itu (Bukan yang hooek, tapi yang di sebelahnya) membuatnya malu dan senang. Tak lama kemudian ia kehilangan kesadaran.

-0-0-

"Waah… tinggal ngejalanin tips nomor empat nih. Bobo dulu ahh…." Ujar Naruto. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan membaringkan badannya di sana.

ZzzzzzzZZZ

"ASTAGHFIRULLAH! GUE LUPA!" Naruto tersentak teringat sesuatu. Ia segara berdiri dengan lututnya di tempat tidur, tiba tiba ia kehilangan keseimbangan, posisi Naruto yang berada di pinggiiiirrrr tempat tidur pun terjungkir ke bawah. Jidatnyalah yang pertama kali menyentuh lantai, karena itu kepalanya terantuk lumayan keras –banget-.

DUK

GEDUBRAK

"OEMJI!!!" Teriak Sasuke yang terbangun dari tidurnya karen mendengar suara super berisik tersebut. Timun yang diletakkannya di matanya pun terjatuh.

"Aw aw aw aw aw aw!!!" Teriak Naruto

"Ah, baka! Lu ngapain sih? Ngeganggu mimpi indah orang aja! Padahal gue lagi mimpiin Sakura nih!" Komen Sasuke dongkol

"Aduduuduuuh... Sorry sorry.... tolongin gue dong... aduduuhhh…" Jawab Naruto sambil merintih rintih.

"Ogah, lu kan punya kaki sendiri!" Ujar Sasuke. Kemudian ia kembali mengenakan timun untuk kecantikan mata onyxnya, lalu tidur dan menyambung episode di mimpinya. Ia bermimpi Sakura dan dirinya sedang berada di kebun teh, menari nari dengan lagu lagu India.

_Tum pa se ae..._

_Blablablalbla e..._

_Eeee....blablablablaa eee...._

_Kuch kuch hota hai...._ (Ga tau liriknya!!)

Sasuke pun tersenyum dalam tidurnya, air liurnya mengalir dari mulutnya, menjadi hiasan di muka tampannya. Dasar Sasuke jorok, gayanya aja sok cool, ternyata.... –belum sempat ngelanjutin udah dichidori-.

Kembali dengan Naruto yang malang, yang masih dengan posisi terbalik, kepala dan mukanya di bawah menyentuh lantai sementara kakinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Adduuuuuhh... sakiitt..!!" Naruto pun mencoba untuk berdiri. "Duh, kayaknya kepala gue berdarah neeh.."

Kemudian Naruto dengan tertatih tatih berjalan ke depan cermin, kemudian melihat dirinya di depan kaca tersebut.

"Ugh!! Siapa tuh!! Rambutnya berantakan!! Jidatnya benjooll!!! IKH!!!" Naruto jejeritan gaje melihat bayangan di dalam cermin. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia menyadari bahwa bayangan itu adalah bayangannya sendiri.

"EH! .... NOOOOOO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!!!!! MUKA GANTENGKUUU!!!!!!" teriak Naruto menggema ke seluruh Konoha City. Sehingga anjing anjing rabies pun meninggal karena mendengar suara super tidak merdu yang berasal dari mulut Naruto. Tumbuhan pun mulai layu, dan lama kelamaan terbakar dan membumihanguskan Konoha City –Lebayyyy-

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Keesokan harinya,

(Posisi: Di ruang ujian no 13)

Status: Ribut Banget

Deskripsi: Kelas ini lumayan bersih, ada dua puluh lima meja dan kursi. Setiap peserta ujian duduk sendiri sendiri. Tidak ada yang duduk berdua, hal ini dilakukan unutk mengurangi kecurangan.

"ACHOO! ACHOO!"

"Akh, Shikamaru! Lo ngapain sih? Pagi pagi gini udah nyebarin virus!" Komen Naruto jengkel sambil menutup hidungnya

"Ah, terserah, ngerepotin aja" Ujar Shikamaru

"Yee… Naruto, kalau Shikamaru bersin, virus yang di sebarinnya itu virus 'jenius'! Kalo lo dapet, lu bakal ketularan jenius juga!" Bela Temari

"Eh, tumben lo ngebelain Shikamaru, biasanya lo terus yang nyalahin dia…. Hehehe…" Goda Sakura

"Iya juga ya…" Sambung Ino

Temari jadi salting, "Ah! Enggak kog! Kalian ini ngada ngada aja! Gue kan Cuma bercanda!" Ujarnya setengah berteriak.

"Ciee.. cieee… suit suit!!!"

"Kalian apaan sih? Mau gue tendang sampai ke Amerika? Hah?" Bentak Temari.

"Iye iye… sorry… khan chumha berchandha…." Ujar Ino genit

"Merepotkan" Komen Shikamaru

"Ohya, Sasuke, ini buat lo!" Ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan tomat yang tampaknya sudah tak layak di makan lagi.

"HIIII!!! NARUTO! APAAN TUH? **************** YA??!!!! -?-" Jerit Sakura. Semua yang ada di kelas itu melihat Sakura. "Eh? Apa lo liat liat? Sirik ya, gue lebih cantik dari kalian?" Ujar Sakura, improvisasi. Mendengar hal itu, semua yang melihat memalingkan muka mereka. Sakura mendengus kesal. Ia tidak merasa bahwa fakta dirinya lebih cantik dari cewe cewe yang ada di kelas itu salah.

'_Apa salah gue? Gue kan emang cantik banget! Tapi…. Gue bingung, kalau orang lain senyum, pasti keliatannya manis, kayak Hinata gitu… Tapi, kalau gue yang senyum kenapa tumbuhan pada layu???'_

"******* Apanya? Ini tomat tauk!"

"Ukh, masa tomat kayak gitu? Itu udah ga layak dimakan tau…" Ujar Shikamaru

"Masa sih? Padahal baru gue ambil tadi malam!" Ujar Naruto

"Lu ngambilnya dimana?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ee... di, di dapur asrama, di keranjang warna ijo itu looh" Jawab Naruto

"Lha, Naruto, itu kan tong sampah!" Ujar Ino

"Masa seh? Tapi gue di sana ada sayur, ada snack snack… ada….."

"Itu sampah, Naruto..." Potong Hinata

"Ha?!"

"Pffft......" Semuanya menahan tawa. Semua itu juga termasuk Sasuke loh.

"Pfft-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Tawa Sakura meledak bak bom Bali.

"Sakura-chan! Kog ketawa sih?" Tanya Naruto

"Hahhahahaha… Elo sih, bego… Masa ga tau yang mana yang tong sampah? Makanya, belajar!"

"Huuuh!"

Saat ujian dimulai, Naruto pun melanjutkan misinya. Ia pun senyum ke kanan, senyam ke kiri, kedipin mata ke depan, kedipin mata ke belakang

"Ikh! Naruto homo!" Komen Kiba yang duduk di belakang Naruto, ia baru saja di kedipi oleh Naruto

"Enak aja! Dasar gigi bau!" Ujar Naruto

"Apa? Gigi lo kale, yang bau! Gue gosok gigi tiap delapan jam tauk! Nggak kayak elo, yang gosok gigi Cuma sekali seminggu!" Balas Kiba

"Inuzuka Kiba! Uzumaki Naruto! Apa yang kalian bicarakan?! " tegur sang guru pengawas, Kakashi yang sedang membagikan soal ujian.

"Eh, ga ada kog pak" Jawab mereka berdua serempak.

"Kerjakan ujiannya sendiri sendiri, dan, Jangan yang ada berkompromi" Ujar Kakashi

"Iya pak" Ujan seisi kelas serempak.

Kakashi kembali melanjutkan membagikan soal ujiannya, sementara Naruto menebarkan ciuman beracunnya,

Mmuah!

Mmuah!

Mmuah!

Beberapa siswa pingsan, yang lainnya mimisan dan mulutnya berbusa.

(Bisik mode: On)

"Naruto! Lu gila ya?! Ngapain nyebarin ciuman ikan arwana beracun ntu?" Komen Sakura

"Ngga kog, gue ga gila... Ini demi kesuksesan gue tauk!"

"Wateperlah! Tapi berenti nyebrain ciuman pembunuh ntu!!"

"Iye iye...."

Saat ujian berlangsung...

'_Duh... yang keisi Cuma dua puluh tiga, soalnya ada lima puluh... gawat neeh....'_ Batin Naruto

Kemudian Naruto melirik ke kanan,

"Pssst psst!!"

Hinata yang merasa di panggil pun mencari asal suara.

"Hinata! No tiga puluh empat ampe lima puluh apa?" Tanya Naruto (Ingat, bisik modenya ON)

"Eh…"

Hinata melirik lembar jawabannya, kemudian ia memilih cara yang lebih mudah daripada mengejakan A-B-C-D-E pada Naruto. Ia menghadapkan lembar jawabannya pada Naruto. Tentu saja kira kira dan mungkin reader sudah tau bahwa Hinata ga bakal melakukan gerakan mencurigakan dengan memperlihatkan lembar jawabannya secara terang terangan. Ia melakukannya dengan tetap dengan posisi duduk, hanya saja lembar jawabannya setengah berdiri. Lalu Naruto menyalin jawaban Hinata, bukan Cuma nomor tiga puluh empat ampe lima puluh, tapi semuanya. –Perilaku Naruto jangan ditiru yaaa, wkwkwk-

"Thanks Hinata" Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil

Hinata membalas senyuman Naruto dengan muka semerah tomat.

_Dua puluh menit kemudian…._

"Psst psst! Naruto!" Panggil suara dari belakang

Naruto melirik sedikit ke belakang dengan sedikit enggan. "Apaan?"

"Nomor dua puluh itu A atau D sih?"

"Au ah" Jawab Naruto. Kemudian ia kembali menghadap ke depan.

"Eh, sialan lo Nar!" Lalu Kiba pun mendorong kursi Naruto dengan kakinya dari belakang

Naruto pun pura pura sibuk memeriksa jawaban,

_Soal: Pak Amir me__miliki 567 bebek, 24 mati, 345 sekarat, kemudian lahir 76 ekor, berapa ekorkah bebek-_

_Kreet_

"EH BEBEK EH BEBEK!" -?- Naruto terserang latah tiba tiba. (INGAT BISIK MODE: ON)

Hanya beberapa yang mendnegar suara Naruto, sedangkan Kakashi sendiri sibuk membaca Icha Icha Tactics.

"Apaan sih Kib? Main tendang aja?!"

"Nomor dua puluuuuhhh...!" Ujar Kiba

"C!" Jawab Naruto dongkol + kesal + sebal.

"Tuh kan, bener! C!" Komen Kiba sendiri

"Dasar bloon, tadi lu tanya 'A atau D' bukan 'C' geblegh!" Ujar Naruto

"Enak aja bilang gue bloon! Ngajak berantem, hah?" Tanya Kiba menunjukkan tinjunya.

"Ayo! Gue tunggu lu ntar abis ujian di depan sekolah!" Jawab Naruto. Lalu mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan mengerjakan ujian.

Sepulang sekolah, Naruto berdiri dengan –sok- gagah di depan sekolah, menunggu Kiba.

"Yo, Naruto!" Sapa Kiba

"Yo, Kiba!" Balas Naruto

Kemudian mereka melakukan _high five_.

"Lho, kita kan mau berantem, kog pake tos tosan segala sih?" Tanya Naruto

"Oh iya ya!" Ujar Kiba bego –digigit Akamaru-

Kemudian mereka mulai melakukan atraksi heboh, semua anak anak pun tertarik melihat dan kemudian mengerumuni mereka berdua. Bukannya dilerai malah disorak sorakin. Anak jaman sekarang.... *geleng geleng*

Sementara itu di ruang ujian, Shikamaru tertidur dengan lelapnya di meja paling depan, ilernya membentuk sungai kecil di mukanya. Tiba tiba ia terbangun, baru saja ia bermimpi dimakan oleh bakpau yang dimakannya tadi pagi.

"ZZzzz.... ngh... jangan makan gue bakpao..... ngh.. nyam nyam… tolong… Eh!"

…..

"Oh, Cuma mimpi…"

Shikamaru merasa pusing, badannya masih panas, matanya berkunang kunang, hidungnya berkupu kupu -?-. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke asrama.

-0-0-0-

Temari menyusuri koridor sekolah itu sambil berlari lari kecil. Ia ingin menjemput bukunya yang tertinggal di ruang ujian. Ia memperhatikan ke sekelilingnya, terlihat ada kerumunan di luar, dan, Temari terus memperhatikan.

_Tep tep tep_

_Tep tep tep_

_Tep tep-BRUK_

"Auch!" Temari merintih kecil. Baru saja ia menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Duh, kalau jalan matanya di pake dong, jangan dipajang doang" Keluh orang yang di tabraknya.

"Sorry sorry.... –eh! Shikamaru? Ngapain lo disini?" Tanya Temari

"Ga ada, tadi istirahat bentar. Lo sendiri?"

"Oh, gue mau ambil buku yang ketinggalan" Ujar Temari. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, Temari memperhatikan wajah Shikamaru dengan seksama. "Lo sakit?"

"Nggak... Cuma ga enak badan" Jawab Shikamaru

Temari meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Shikamaru. "Wih, panas banget! Nggak enak badan apanya? Ini demam tauk!"

"Ah, lu terlalu ngebesar besarin, gue ga papa kog"

"Gue ga ngebesar besarin kog! Panas lo tinggi banget Shika!"

"Gue ga papa kog! Abis istirahat ntar pasti gue udah sembuh... Gue..." Ujar Shikamaru. Kepalanya makin sakit, ia memegangi kepalanya

"Shikamaru?"

Setelah berpikir cepat, Temari pun

..

..

_She kiss Shikamaru_

"Eh?"

"Sorry, tapi gue Cuma mau lo sembuh" Ujar Temari

Shikamaru masih cengo, bingung, hilang akal, mabuk. Kemudian Temari meninggalkannya untuk mengambil bukunya yang tertinggal di dalam kelas lalu kembali ke asrama.

"Barusan tadi..... mimpi...???"

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Pertengkaran Naruto dan Kiba dibatalkan karena tiba tiba ada mobil polisi yang berhenti di depan sekolah.

"Eh? Mau ngapain tuh polisi?" Tanya Kiba

"Lho? Larii!!!" Teriak Naruto

Kemudian kerumunan itu bubar dan Naruto berlari sambil berteriak teriak gaje banget, "Gue bukan banci! Gue bukan banci!! Jangan ganggu banci!!!!"

Polisi yang rencananya Cuma buat betulin mobilnya yang mogok itu pun sweatdrop.

Malam harinya, semua anak anak sibuk belajar. Ada yang belajar di kamar, ada yang belajar di dapur sambil makan, ada yang belajar sambil nonton TV, ada yang katanya belajar ama pacarnya. KATANYA. Nah, author memergoki dua orang di bukit belakang sekolah yang NGAKUnya belajar sambil menikmati indahnya malam.

"Sas... malam ini bulannya indah ya" Ujar Sakura

"Hn.. tapi... ga seindah kamu Sakura" Ujar Sasuke

Sakura blushing. "Ah, Sasuke. Kamu bisa aja... aku jadi malu neeh"

"Dasar, geer banget kamu Sakura, aku kan Cuma becanda" Ujar Sasuke sambil mencibir Sakura

"Uuh! Sasuke!" Sakura memukul mukul bahu Sasuke. Rencananya sih, Cuma pelan pelan, tapi kejadiannya malah biru biru.

"Aduh, sakit tauk!" Keluh Sasuke

"Eh, sorry.. kamu sih yang mulai duluan!"

"Iya iya... sorry"

Kemudian mereka terdiam. Sasuke memandang Sakura penuh arti. Cuma karena IQ Sakura kurnag tinggi aja dia ga ngerti artinya. Kemudian Sasuke menghembuskan napas dan menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura

"Gue bingung..."

"Loh? Bingung kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi

"Bingung... kog, aku ampe suka ama orangg kayak kamu ya Sakura..." Ujar Sasuke

".... Jadi lo nyesel?" Tanya Sakura kurang senang dengan kata 'kayak kamu'. Perasaan kog kayak dijelek jelekin?

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Nggak. Nggak akan pernah"

Sakura kembali blushing. "Ah, kamu pasti becanda lagi kan?"

Sasuke menatap mata Sakura. "Menurutmu?"

"Ya" Jawab Sakura

"Menurutku..." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Ia pun mengecup pipinya lembut. "Nggak"

Sasuke tersenyum hangat kepada Sakura. Senyuman yang terhangat. Senyuman yang hanya diberikan kepada satu orang yang spesial. Dan orang yang beruntung itu adalah... Sakura. Ya, Sakura. Sakura pun memberikan senyumannya yang termanis kepada Sasuke. Tumbuhan disekitarnya pun layu dan kemudian mati –dijitak Sakura-

#

_Keep Smiling, dear. _Kan ga dosa toh, kalau senyum! Makanya senyuuuMM!!!!

_Coz, __Smile is the shortest distance between two people._

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Sama dengan Sakura dan Sasuke, Naruto dan Hinata pun kini sedang belajar bersama. Mereka belajar di ruang tengah. Tapi kali ini bukan NGAKUnya belajar. Tapi FAKTA. Mereka sedang membahas pelajaran bahasa inggris yang akan diujiankan besok, dan yang seperti yang readers ketahui atau tidak, pelajaran ini tidak Naruto kuasai. Koreksi: Salah satu pelajaran yang tidak Naruto kuasai.

"Hinata, arti _she's been acting awkward lately _ini apaan sih?" Tanya Naruto

"Oh, artinya 'belakangan ini dia suka berkelakuan aneh'" Jawab Hinata

"Ohya Hinata, kamu ga malu kan, punya pacar yang ga pintar kayak aku?" Tanya Naruto

"Ha? Nggak kog, nggak pernah"

"Hehehe... bener nih?"

"I-iya... aku ga peduli dengan itu. Bagiku Naruto adalah orang terpintar yang pernah ada. Aku yakin kamui pasti bisa." Sambung Hinata

"Ooh... Heheheh... Kalau arti _I think she have a big problem, but she dont want to tell us_?" Tanya Naruto kembali kepelajaran. Bagi Naruto jawaban itu sudah cukup. Bahwa Hinata menyukainya apa adanya. Itu saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Semangat yang Hinata berikan rasanya... begitu banyak hingga melimpah ruah. Rasanya kalau sudah begini mati pun Naruto rela.-lebayyy-

"Artinya 'aku rasa dia punya masalah besar, tapi dia tidak mau memberitahu kita'" Jawab Hinata lagi

"Kalau _I love you_?" Tanya Naruto sambil memasang wajah nakal.

"Artinya aku cinta ka.... ah, Naruto apa apan sih?" Muka Hinata memerah

"Ya kan aku ga tau.. Makanya aku nanya..."

"Ta-tapi, ga mungkin kan... kamu ga tau..."

"Hehe... coba bilang sekaliiiiiii aja..." Pinta Naruto

"A-aku... cinta..... ka-ka..." Hinata tak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia malu bangggeettt....

"Ayo lanjutin!" Ujar Naruto

"Ka... ka... kam-"

Naruto menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata selama beberapa saat. Kemudian berkata, "Aku cinta kamu"

"E... ah... erm...."

"" Sorak semua murid yang melihat kejadian monyet mencium putri salju tersebut.

Hinata yang termometer malunya sudah penuh dan menggembung diujungnya pun tak tahan lagi. Termometer itu pun meledak. Reaksinya pada Hinata? Hinata pingsan.

"Loh? Hinata?"

#

_Don't judge people on their look, __because you'll never know what's on the inside. _

Rayulah aku, dan aku tak mempercayaimu. Kritiklah aku, dan aku mungkin tak menyukaimu. Acuhkan aku, dan aku mungkin tak memaafkanmu. Semangatilah aku, dan mungkin aku takkan melupakanmu (William Arthur)

Koreksi: Semangatilah aku, dan aku takkan melupakanmu (Re-L'Fujiki-chan)

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Sama seperti semua anak yang ingin mendapat nilai bagus, Ino juga belajar dnegan giat. Ia belajar untuk membahagiakan orang tuanya. Ia tak ingin orang tuanya kecewa. Itu keinginan semua anak. Maka dari itu ia juga berusaha untuk memberikan yang terbaik pada orang tuanya. Kali ini Ino mempelajari pelajaran Kesenian. Setiap mendengar kata 'seni', Ino selalu teringat pada Sai. Ino sekarang sih, rindu banget ama Sai. Kepikiran mulu tentang Sai. Ngomong ngomong tentang Sai, tiba tiba HP Ino berdering. Ino melirik Hpnya dan membaca tulisan yang tertera disana.

"Sai?"

Ino segera mengambil Hpnya yang terletak di atas meja. "Halo?"

"_Halo cantik_" Ujar suara di seberang telepon dengan lebaynya

"Ah Sai... Ada apa neh, nelpon?" Tanya Ino

"_Eh, aku mau kasih sesuatu buat kamu... Aku tunggu kamu diluar ya_" Jawab Sai

"Eh? Ok. Tunggu ya, aku segera kesana"

"_OK"_

Lalu dengan cepat Ino segera turun dari lantai dua ke lantai satu. Kemudian keluar dari asrama.

"Hai" Sapa suara yang baru saja Ino dengar beberapa detik yang lalu.

Sai bersandar di mobilnya sambil memegang sesuatu yang dibungkus kertas berwarna ungu. Ino pun mendekatinya

"Eh, hai" Balas Ino

Sai tersenyum.

"Well, jadi, kamu mau ngasih aku apa?"

"Ini" Jawab Sai sambil menyerahkan bungkusan ungu tersebut kepada Ino

"Ini apa?" Tanya Ino

"Nanti aja dibuka kalau aku udah pergi"

"OK"

Kemudian Sai mendekati Ino dan mengecup keningnya. "Bye"

"Bye" Ujar Ino

Kemudian Sai meninggalkan Ino. Dengan semangat, Ino kembali ke kamarnya dan membuka bungkusan dari Sai tersebut.

...

Ternyata isinya adalah lukisan potrait Ino yang sedang tersenyum. Ino teringat gambar ini, waktu itu Sai dan Ino sedang sibuk ngobrol ngobrol dan tiba tiba Sai mengambil gambar Ino yang sedang tertawa. Ino senang sekali. Ia merasa lukisan ini snagat berharga. Pemberian dari orang yang ia cintai. Karena, dicintai adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan di dunia ini. Begitu prinsip Ino. Kemudian Ino melihat ada secarik kertas di dalam bungkusan itu.

_Dear Ino,_

_Aku punya berita buat kamu. Aku sudah membatalkan kuliahku di Amerika, dan sekarang aku akan kuliah di Art University yang sama dengan tujuanmu. ^_^_

_Love, _

_Sai_

Sakin bahagianya Ino pun memukul mukul kepalanya dengan buku.

#

_Kamu tahu bahwa kamu sangat merindukan seseorang, ketika kamu memikirkannya hatimu hancur berkeping.  
Dan hanya dengan mendengar kata "Hai" darinya, dapat menyatukan kembali kepingan hati tersebut._

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

"Tem, lu kenapa?" Tanya Tenten yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Temari

"Ga papa kog" Jawab Temari

"Masa sih? Kog keliatannya lo lemes gitu?" Sambung Tenten

"Ga kog, Cuma perasaan lo aja kali.." Jawab Temari sambil tersenyum, walaupun dipaksa sih.

"Ah, gue ga percaya" Tenten pun mendekati Temari dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Temari.

"Tuh kan, panas! Lu abis ngapain sih? Ujan ujanan?"

"Ga kog... palingan besok udah turun panasnya" Ujar Temari

"Okelah kalau lo bilang begitu..."

Tiba tiba sebuah sms masuk ke Hp Temari

_From: 08XXXXXXXXXX_

_Gue tunggu lo di samping kanan asrama sekarang. _

'_Loh? Mau ngapain Shikamaru nunggu gue?'_ Batin Temari.

"Ten, gue keluar bentar ya" Ujar Temari.

"Hm"

Kemudian Temari beranjak dari tempat tidur dan pergi ke samping kanan asrama. Disana ia melihat Shikamaru sedang bersandar di dinding dengan memakai jaket dan celana hawaii.

"Shikamaru?"

"Eh, Temari"

"Gimana? Udah baikan?" Tanya Temari

"Yah, lumayan, panas gue udah turun...." Ujar Shikamaru

"Ohya... Ada apa manggil gue kesini?" Tanya Temari

"Erm... gue mau tanya soal tadi siang...." Jawab Shikamaru

"... Oh, yang itu..." Muka Temari memerah mengingat apa yang dilakukannya tadi siang.

"Tujuannya apa sih?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Kan gue udah bilang, gue Cuma mau cepat sembuh" Jawab Temari

"?" Shikamaru mengernyitkan keningnya

"Ya... kata orang banyak.... lu bisa nyembuhin orang yang lagi demam dengan yang gue lakukan tadi siang.... tapi, demamnya pindah ke elo" Jelas Temari

"Jadi... lo sakit nih?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Ya... lumayanlah... hehe..." Jawab Temari

"Haaah... lu tau kan, harta yang paling berharga itu kesehatan, jadi, ngapain lo rela jadi sakit Cuma buat kesehatan gue?"

"Yah, gimana ya... gue rasa, gue lebih ngerasa sehat kalo ngeliat lu sehat daripada kayak orang mau meninggal. Hehehe.."

Shikamaru tersenyum, Temari masih blushing.

"Boleh ga, gue tanya sesuatu?" Ujar Shikamaru

"Ya boleh lah... mau nanya apa?"

"Lo....." Muka Shikamaru mulai memerah.

"Hm?"

"Lo....... ehm, suka ga, ama...." Mukanya Shikamaru udah merah banget

"Apa?" Tanya Temari

"Ama... gue?" Tanya Shikamaru kePDan –depaked-

"Apa?" Tanya Temari tak percaya. '_Pd banget nih orang...hehehe.. sayang banget, pertanyaanya ngena banget'_

"Lo udah denger kan..." Ujar Shikamaru

"Kalau gue jawab iya, apa yang bakal terjadi? N kalau gue jawab nggak, apa yang bakal terjadi?"

"Kalau lu jawab nggak, berarti kita tetep teman baik. Dan kalau lu jawab iya, berarti..."

"Gue ama lo bukan Cuma temen biasa?" Sambung Temari

"_Exactly_" Ujar Shikamaru

"Kalau gitu, gue jawab... _maybe_" Ujar Temari

"Sayang sekali, itu ga ada dalam daftar pilihan." Ujar Shikamaru

"Gue ga bakal jawab iya, tapi gue ga bakal jawab nggak. Pokoknya perasaan gue ga berubah" Jelas Temari

"Tapi, mungkin, teori tentang pemindahan penyakit yang lu ajukan tadi itu... gue rasa kurang tepat deh" Komen Shikamaru

"Masa sih? Tapi udah terbukti kog"

"Gue rasa itu karena... well... emang kedengarannya gue percaya diri banget, tapi... gue rasa itu karena.... rasa yang ada disini" Ujar Shikamaru sambil meletakkan tangannya di dadanya.

Temari tersenyum. Shikamaru pun membalas senyumannya. Kemudian mereka mendekat dan para readers kira kira sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi..

...

..

.

Kalau ga tau ya, okelah, author kasih tau.

_They kissed_.

.

.

.

Arisu? Ke laut amazon aja tuh anak. Biar dimakan ama ikan piranha. Ato dijadiin umpan buat mancing buaya.

#

_Cinta dapat mengubah pahit menjadi manis, debu beralih emas, keruh menjadi bening, sakit menjadi sembuh, penjara menjadi telaga, derita menjadi nikmat, dan kemarahan menjadi rahmat_.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0

Setelah Temari pergi dari kamarnya, inilah yang terjadi....

"Duuuhhh, Temari kog lama amat sih? Kemana sih? Boker tuh anak?" Keluh Tenten.

_Lima menit kemudian..._

"Duuh bosennnnnnnnnn!!!"

Kemudian Tenten menghidupkan komputer dan langsung membuka situs KDO. Ternyata Byakuguan_boy sedang online.

(Puji pujian gombal gaje ini saia dapet dari film film yang saia tonton, bukan pengalaman saia)

Byakugan_boy: Hi sweetie pie...

Cute_Mickey_Girl: (*^-^*) Hi there good lookin'...

Byakugan_boy: Gimana _birthday present_nya? Suka?

Cute_Mickey_Girl: So pastilah... suara penyanyinya bagus banget –author jadi geer sendiri *depaked*-

Byakugan_boy: ^_^.... (*^3^)

Cute_Mickey_Girl: Apaan tuh? Hehehe... f(^_^)

Byakugan_boy: Masa ga tau? Coba perhatiin baik baik deh gambarnya...

Cute_Mickey_Girl: Hm.... 3 itu bibir ya?

Byakugan_boy: Yup...

Cute_Mickey_Girl: Oooohh.... tau tau.... (*^.^*)

Byakugan_Boy: Apaan tuh?

Cute_Mickey_Girl: Masa ga tau? Coba perhatiin baik baik deh gambarnya... hahahahaha...

_Drrrt drrrt drrrt_

Ada panggilan masuk dari Neji dihp Tenten

"Halo?"

"_Halo"_

"Ada apa nih, tiba tiba nelpon?" Tanya Tenten

"_Ga boleh ya?"_

"Bukannya ga boleh... Cuma tumben aja.."

"_Ya... rasanya kangen aja..._" Jelas Neji

"Ah, aku jadi malu neeeh.... hehehehehe...." Ujar Tenten

"_Hahaha... ohya, coba deh, liat keluar, malam ini bulannya cantik banget..._"

"Masa sih? Aku liat dulu deh"

Kemudian Tenten melirik keluar jendela, ternyata betul yang dikatakan Neji, bulannya cantik banget, secantik author –dihujanin paku-.

"_Ternyata Raditya Dika bener, sejauh apapun kita, kita masih ngeliat bulan yang sama ya.._"

"Ya, tentu.... tapi, kamu ga bakal pergi kemana mana kan?" Tanya Tenten

"_Nggak. Kenapa tiba tiba nanya kayak gitu?_" Tanya Neji balik

"Yah, ntar kamu sama lagi, kayak Raditya Dika, pergi ke Australi..." Jawab Tenten

"_Hahahahaha... nggak kog. Aku nggak akan kemana mana_" Jelas Neji

"Ooh... syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku Cuma ga mau kamu jauh dari aku, gitu..." Ujar Tenten

"_Haah... yah, walaupun aku pergi, aku kan masih ada di hatimu kan?" _

"Iya sih.... hehehehehehehehehe..."

"_Dasar, ketawa mulu ntar mulutnya robek loh_" Komen Neji

"Ga bakalan deh, kalau aku ketawanya kan kayak ratu ratu gitu, anggun. Ga kayak ikan arwana.... hahahahahah...."

"Hahaha...."

#

_Laughing is healthy, especially if you laugh about yourself._

**THE END**

Haaaah.... HSL tamat... akhirnya selesai juga...... Seharusnya sih, masih ada satu chapter lagi, tapi karena authornya kehilangan mood menulis diliburan ini, dibatalin dah... Wkwkwkwkw...

Thanks buat semua yang setia review FF gaje saia.... saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar besarnya...

m(_ _)m . Arigatou Gozaimasu

T_T..... sedih neeeh.... mood ga ada, mana waktu ngetik ini malam (mati lampu) lagi, harus buru buru, batrai laptopnya tinggal 44%, padahal masih mau ngedit n nonton film.... haah....

Sekali lagi terimakasih....

Mind to review this fanfic for the last time????


End file.
